La Reina Bajo la Montaña
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Thorin el "Asesino de Elfos" y Belladonna Bolsón "La hobbit que se hizo Enana" comienzan una nueva vida en el reino reconstruido de Erebor, pero en su felicidad deberán enfrentar algunas adversidades. ¡Esta es la continuación de "La hobbit y el rey Enano" :) y no sé mucho más porque el fic no está escrito!
1. Introducción-Chapter 1

**_Introducción_**

_La introducción de toda esta historia está al comienzo de mi fic "La hobbit y el rey Enano" del que éste es la secuela :)_

_Bueno, como ya dije allá, mi personaje es femBilbo y yo le puse el nombre de Belladonna que es el nombre real de la madre de Bilbo :), así que así bauticé a mi protagonista y el corazón de Thorin :)_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Los cuervos llevaron las noticias por todos los reinos de la Tierra Media. Las noticias de los extraordinarios acontecimientos en Erebor y la Montaña Solitaria, las noticias de un nuevo reino y de una boda.

En la montaña, después de haber cerrado el pacto en paz, la codicia por el tesoro hizo que una multitud de gente entrara agitadamente al recién abierto reino Enano, que los once compañeros de Thorin de su compañía se molestaron mucho por aquella descortesía. Todos estaban muy molestos, pero tanto Thorin como Thráin decidieron ignorar por completo la repartición del tesoro de los Enanos y no ver más a Thranduil puesto que ceder al pacto fue una decisión muy difícil y muy dolorosa. Dejaron todo ese trabajo a Gandalf, Balin y Glóin; ellos mientras tenían otras cosas más importantes que atender, como por ejemplo llevar a Dís a ver a Kili que estaba convaleciente.

Todos querían conocer a la Enana que sería reina, y Thráin estaba tan emocionado por eso que se olvidó del tesoro con rapidez. Era en realidad una rareza que el amor hubiera ablandado a Thorin Escudo de Roble de aquella manera. Aquel Enano había heredado la difícil personalidad de su padre, pues Thráin era igual de duro y había sido un padre muy estricto con sus hijos varones, de la misma manera que Thorin lo fue con sus sobrinos.

Como toda cultura patriarcal, eran los varones los más importantes y los que dominaban todo, teniendo las mujeres muy poca potestad y presencia, pero adentro del corazón de aquellos Enanos, eran las mujeres las más valiosas, aunque no lo dijeran nunca. Pero lo demostraban, porque una mujer Enana era una reliquia que atesoraban como si fuera la Piedra del Arca.

Esa futura reina era sin duda la Piedra del Arca ahora para Thorin.

Se supo, por cierto, que la invaluable Piedra estaba a salvo, pero nada más. Entonces todo el interés de los Enanos se centraba en esa fémina que había logrado la hazaña de enamorar al rey que tenía enorme fama de despreciar cosas indignas de un Enano de su raza y posición como lo eran expresar las emociones, bobadas como el amor y demás fruslerías femeninas, y que pretendía dominar a todo el mundo, y más a las mujeres, a su antojo. Sí, así era Thorin antes de conocer a Belladonna Bolsón. Bastante que peleó Dís con él por esto, y porque se burlaba de sus remilgos de niña. Pero Thorin en realidad era muy fanfarrón y quería más a Dís que a los Enanos varones, y muy adentro la Enana tenía siempre las de ganar porque era una Enana de mucha personalidad, es sólo que él como buen macho duro y orgulloso nunca lo reconoció. Eso cambió, una mujer lo había puesto en su lugar bien puesto abriéndole los ojos, ahora Thorin llevó a su hermana por todo Erebor para que se reuniera con el hijo que ella había dejado bajo su tutela, una tutela de guerra donde ella como mujer no tenía mucha potestad, pero ahora le dejaba todo el derecho de educar a sus dos hijos como ella quisiera.

Thráin pasó cien años horribles, torturado por el Nigromante, y de hecho, nunca volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Dís debía encargarse de él de ahora en adelante, pues una parte del Enano había muerto en Dol Guldur. Pero Thráin aún recordaba mucho de su pasado y tenía cosas que hablar con Thorin, muchas cosas que ahora le pesaban. Había hecho de él un ser de piedra, incapaz de demostrar una emoción. Pero ahora el nuevo reino les traía a todos una nueva filosofía de no vivir exclusivamente para la guerra, siempre luchando y ocultando sus emociones… Había aceptado la decisión de Thorin porque él mismo había cometido el error de dejar a su esposa a un lado para ocuparse de asuntos de varones y de la guerra, y ahora le pesaba mucho que por eso nunca pudo disfrutar más de la maravillosa compañía de su mujer, y sus hijos como una cálida familia.

Thráin nunca le haya dicho a su esposa lo mucho que la quería.

No quería que eso mismo le pasara a Thorin. Si su hijo había encontrado una mujer para él y había cambio de opinión al respecto, lo que ya de por sí era algo extraordinario, pues él lo apoyaría para que no callara lo que sentía y disfrutara más tiempo de algo que es en realidad lo más hermoso, no reinar ni ganar batallas.

Los recuerdos abrumaron al anciano a medida que visitaban los antiguos recintos llenos de ruina y muerte, pero la valerosa Dís y su hijo Fili le dieron los ánimos suficientes para seguir adelante. Encontraron la cámara de los enfermos y solamente Kili estaba allí con los ojos muy abiertos viendo llegar a aquel grupo de gente que al fin le traían noticias.

La emoción impidió que la Enana se acercara a su hijo que estaba vulnerable e inválido: ella nada podía hacer para evitar eso, nada podía hacer pues su hijo varón debía estar a la tutela de los varones de la familia y así debía ser.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Kili estallando en lágrimas pues reconoció enseguida a su madre y la Enana corrió hacia él. A todas éstas Thorin nervioso se preguntaba dónde estaba Belladonna.

Aprovechando que su padre y su hermana estaban distraídos con Kili y Fili en la cámara de los heridos, el rey Enano pregunta inquieto a Ori:

-¿Dónde está, Ori? ¿Tú la has visto?-

-No, señor, yo… Estábamos afuera todos. Ella debe estar por ahí, o en el cuarto donde dormíamos-

-Sí, debe estar allí. No puede caminar mucho- pensó Thorin –Oh, por Durin ¿Cómo voy a decirle a mi padre de ella?-

-Bueno… podríamos ponerle una barba falsa y nadie distinguirá que no es una Enana- opinó Ori y Thorin le lanzó una mirada tal que el Enano prefirió callarse la boca.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba Belladonna Bolsón?

La hobbit había estado viendo todos los acontecimientos desde un rincón detrás de las Puertas Principales. No dejó a Thorin solo ni un momento mientras se resolvía tan conflictiva situación, y se sintió muy intimidada por los ejércitos, por todos los Enanos que llegaban pues jamás había presenciado una batalla. Belladonna tenía buena vista, adivinó que el padre de Thorin había aparecido y allí desde lejos vio todo lo que ella debía enfrentar ahora.

Y la hobbit se escondió. Se escondió temerosa en un agujero sintiéndose demasiado pequeña para un mundo que ya era demasiado grande para ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Estaba muy oscuro y hacía frío. Se oía una gran algarabía allá afuera, de gente que iba y venía, así que me asomé con precaución para ver qué ocurría fuera de mi escondite.

Muchos Elfos, montones de Elfos altos y hermosos cargaban piezas de oro. Hombres vestidos con armaduras estaban por todo el lugar. Venían de la profunda caverna donde Smaug había estado una vez. Distinguí a Gandalf a lo lejos que venía discutiendo con un grupo de Enanos y los Enanos cargaban escudos y bolsas de monedas.

En vez de una repartición parecía un saqueo, y Gandalf iba y venía controlando aquel caos. También vi a Balin en el mismo ajetreo, pero era imposible controlar a toda esa gente que se había metido a Erebor y se llevaba todo cuánto veía. Se estaban llevando el tesoro y me sentí mal, no veía Thráin o a los otros Enanos por ninguna parte y me preguntaba cómo soportaban eso.

Y yo me escondía después del sacrificio que había hecho Thorin porque yo se lo pedí. Era responsable de eso, yo le aconsejé que hiciera el pacto con tal de que él no fuera a una guerra.

Agarré mi muleta y me levanté con fuerzas para salir y enfrentar mi destino.

* * *

-¡ALTO! – gritó una voz apenas salí del agujero junto a la Puerta Principal. Me vi rodeada de gente, todos Enanos más altos que yo, muy fuertes e intimidantes- ¿QUIÉN ERES? ¡HABLA, EXTRAÑO!-

Un Enano tan grande como Thorin, pero mucho más viejo y de cabellos blancos, se acercó a mí con una espada y me atrapó antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo. Todos esos Enanos me rodearon con sus espadas y lanzas apuntándome.

-Yo… yo soy- me puse muy nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta gente hostil y grande armada hasta los dientes, allí en contra mía. Me estaban confundiendo con alguien más, ese día yo estaba vestida con la ropa de Kili que era de mi talla y una cota de malla que Thorin me regaló para protegerme en caso de una invasión, pero no cargaba mi espada "Aguijón" porque no podía debido a mi muleta.

-¡¿Eres un enemigo, Extraño? ¿Quién eres?!- el Enano me clavaba la espada en el cuello. Tenía una armadura tan hermosa que supuse era el mismo Dáin Pies de Hierro el que me había capturado allí.

-¡Es un espía! ¡Hay que matarlo!- gritaron todos los Enanos y antes de que yo pudiera hablar me golpearon y tumbaron al piso, perdiendo mi muleta y mi capacidad para caminar.

-¡Yo soy de la compañía de Thorin!- pude gritar al fin.

Unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron y me arrastraron al interior de la caverna, en medio de una gente enorme que me miraba con sorpresa. Eran demasiado fuertes para mí, y el golpe me había debilitado.

-Esta criatura espía dice ser de la compañía de Thorin ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es verdad o es una trampa?- Dáin exigía una explicación, pero ni Gandalf ni los otros Enanos estaban allí sino muy ocupados con la repartición del tesoro.

-¡Es una trampa de los Orcos! ¡Hay que matarlo!- gritaban los Enanos de las Colinas de Hierro.

Yo totalmente aterrada y con el pie matándome de dolor no podía ni hablar. Los golpes me harían desmayar a causa de mi debilidad.

-Yo… yo soy… -balbuceaba pero el ruido que había en todo el lugar silenciaba mi voz –Yo soy amiga, yo no soy espía-

Me arrastraron y me arrastraron más adentro y Dáin al no encontrar a nadie que le confirmara quién era yo, se disponía a mandar a sus Enanos a matarme.

-¡THORIN!- el grito me salió desde lo más hondo de mi pecho. Grité desesperada -¡THORIN AYÚDAMEE!-

Los Enanos me tiraron al piso con violencia y con sus espadas y hachas me amenazaban, completamente rodeada que no podía ver más que terribles y violentos Enanos.

-¡THORIN!- gritaba pero mi voz no llegaría a él jamás.

Entonces Dáin ordenó parar, y se quedó mirándome allí suplicando piedad. Decidió no matarme todavía, pues había reconocido que estaba vestida con ropa de los Enanos… y una valiosa cota de mithril.

-Alto ¿Qué pasa aquí?- se oyó una voz a los lejos y de las escaleras venía el rey Enano corriendo pues había escuchado los gritos de Belladonna, los había escuchado así estuviera sepultado en lo más profundo de la tierra. Horrorizado vio que Dáin y su gente tenían acorralada a la hobbit y temió por su vida –¡No, DETÉNGANSE!-

Al ver a Thorin llegar me lancé a su brazos así me rompiera el pie otra vez y él me abrazó protegiéndome de todos esos agresores.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Dáin -¿Qué criatura es ésta y qué hace aquí?-

-¿Es verdad que esta criatura vino contigo, Thorin?- preguntó el lugarteniente del ejército, el capitán Rhod , un Enano de piel oscura y cabellos muy negros.

-Sí, ella es parte de mi compañía ¡Y yo ordeno que no maten a nadie sin antes consultarme!- gruñó el rey Enano y yo aterrada me escondía de esa gente entre sus brazos.

Los Enanos de Dáin bajaron la guardia murmurando entre ellos.

-Me disculpo, Thorin Escudo de Roble, pero la situación está bastante confusa allá arriba- se excusó Dáin sudando de cansancio.

-¡Lo sé! Pero no quiero saber de eso… ya tomé la decisión y he salvado algunas vidas a costa del tesoro-

Daín me observaba fascinado.

-¿Qué es ella…? ¿Es una hobbit a caso? - adivino Dáin con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí- respondió Thorin –Y está herida ¿Qué no lo vieron?-

De las escaleras venía otro Enano, atraído por el barullo. Era Thráin quien encuentra la escena y Thorin hubiera preferido que las cosas no sucedieran así, pero sucedieron. El anciano llegó a paso lento, pero ya desde atrás pudo ver que su hijo estaba arrodillado abrazando a alguien.

Thráin se acercó curioso sin despegar los ojos de la persona caída a quien Thorin trataba de proteger de todos allí.

-Padre…-

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¿Dáin?- el anciano no entendía nada.

-Me disculpo otra vez con la señorita, lamento haberla maltratado, pero debe entender que creíamos que era un espía o un enemigo- Dáin hizo un gesto y ordenó a sus Enanos dejar solos a Thorin y su padre. Y así se marcharon con pasos pesados otra vez a los salones superiores donde estaba el tesoro y donde tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Hubo un silencio profundo una vez solos allí.

-Padre yo…- murmuró Thorin.

-Oh- exclamó Thráin que muy poco veía de la persona que su hijo mantenía oculta. Pero se imaginó quién era -¿Está herida?-

-Sí-

-Pero entonces ¿Qué haces allí en el suelo? Tráela a un cuarto, muchacho-

Yo no me moví, me aferraba a él llorando. Pero luego levanté el rostro y vi al padre de Thorin que me escudriñaba de pies a cabeza.

Thráin no asimilaba casi nada, pensó primero que era un Enano muy joven lo que estaba allí, por la ropa y lo sucio que estaba, luego exclamó:

-Vaya que es una Enana muy extraña-

-Padre… mi novia no es una Enana- fue Thorin quien aclaró todo y yo volví a ocultar mi rostro entre sus brazos. Me sentía demasiado extraña y fuera de lugar allí.

Thráin abrió muchísimo los ojos del impacto y se quedó en silencio observando cómo su hijo abrazaba a la mujer y la apartaba de él.

-Oh, Muchacho, qué haces…- balbuceó al fin con voz muy cansada y fría, sin aceptar todavía nada de lo que estaba viendo.

-Ella es una hobbit ¿Conoces a los hobbits, padre?- la voz del rey Enano sonaba profundamente grave.

Thráin muy impresionado asintió pues sí había oído hablar de los hobbit, pero jamás imaginó algo así.

Meneó la cabeza algo inexpresivo y luego agregó:

-Eres ya un Enano bastante grande, Thorin… Y yo no puedo hacer nada con respecto a tus decisiones- y volteó sin mirarlo ni agregar nada y se fue… paso a paso hacia los aposentos que una vez usó para no tener que verlos más.

* * *

Adolorido ante la terrible decepción que le había causado a su padre, Thorin tenía que olvidarse de eso por el momento y atender a Belladonna que estaba otra vez sin poder moverse. Mandó a llamar a Gandalf para que los ayudara a curar a los heridos de una vez por todas con el poder de su magia, y luego pensaría en cómo iba a quitarse esa nueva pena de encima.


	3. Chapter 3

_Esto es un fanfic, por lo tanto no esperen una precisión perfecta con respeto a la mitología Tolkien, algunas cosas yo las cambio a mi manera y eso que yo al menos tengo un ligero conocimiento y respeto por el espíritu original de Tolkien. Algo que me hace totalmente diferente a la cultura fanfic, a la que no pertenezco._

_Así que deben tener muchísimo entretenimiento criticando miles de fanfics XD No pierdan su tiempo con éste porque no aceptaré sus estupideces._

_Y tampoco esperen que uno escriba exactamente lo que desean tal como le desean XD. Eso es obvio XD Pero en fin, por más que uno explique todo claramente… parece que la gente jamás capta todo y siempre quieren soltar sus blablablá. Deben tener muchísimo entretenimiento entonces con todos los fanfics que hay por ahí._

_Bueno, en fin, estos escritos son como ensayos, y yo no espero no olvidar detalles de los pasados capítulos o del pasado fic porque no suelo releerlos._

_Uno después cuando todo está terminado, es que puede revisar o releer con más detenimiento, corregir, acomodar. Así es la escritura._

_Pero ni modo, ya lo dije, esto es sólo un fanfic, no mi nuevo libro. Obviamente quien espere una novela ganadora del Nobel… no sé qué hace aquí XD._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Thranduil no estaba muy conforme con el porcentaje del tesoro que le tocaba. Al ver las maravillas que cubrían casi todo Erebor ambicionó mucho más. Porque el rey Elfo amaba el oro más que a nada.

Y estar allí en presencia del legendario y magnífico tesoro Enano le nubló la mente. El salón donde estaba era glorioso, todo rodeado de gigantescos enanos tallados en piedra que guardaban el tesoro con recelo.

Estaba furioso porque los reyes no daban la cara, se habían ido a encerrarse en las profundidades dejándolos a ellos allí en manos de sirvientes como Gandalf.

Y ni siquiera Gandalf estaba allí, se lo habían llevado a las cámaras internas que estaban guardiadas por varios Enanos, así que nadie podía pasar, y tampoco había visto por ninguna parte a la famosa "novia" de Thorin.

Llamó a uno de los Enanos que vigilaban la entrada a las habitaciones y a uno de sus mismos guardias, un Elfo alto de lacios cabellos negros y rostro de porcelana, y le ordenó llevar un mensaje directo a Thráin o a su hijo, en persona. Eso le dijo al Enano, que fueran allá a las habitaciones internas pues Thranduil mandaba un mensaje y exigía que respondieran como debía ser.

El Enano asintió y accedió a que lo acompañara el Elfo. Thranduil se quedó en el mismo lugar vigilando todo como una inexpugnable torre de piedra.

* * *

Muy adentro de aquellas cavernas, Thráin y sus dos hijos, más algunos miembros de la compañía de Thorin, no pretendían salir más. Gandalf había llegado a asistirlos, acompañado por Rhod y Dáin Pies de Hierro.

El mago encontró a Dís llorando con Kili en sus brazos, rogando que el mago le devolviera la capacidad de caminar a su hijo. Se esperaba que por fin el poder del Istari lograr sanar a Kili y a Belladonna de un sufrimiento indecible. Estaban allí también Fili, Bofur y Bifur que cuidaban de Belladona, Bombur, Nori, Ori y Oin, y más atrás, parados como estatuas de piedra, Dwalin y Thorin vigilaban todo con sus espadas en la mano, como si presintieran la presencia de Elfos cerca de allí.

No estaban exentos de los peligros, ya Roäc les había informado que había visto a Orcos merodeando la Montaña Solitaria, atraídos por el movimiento y espiando todas las actividades en Erebor.

Nada sabían, a propósito, de Thráin desde que ocurrió el altercado con Dáin y la hobbit.

Mucho temía Thráin que alguna trampa se escondiera detrás de tanta paz con los Elfos. Había estado en la habitación de Thrór donde volvió a ver la Piedra del Arca, su joya, y la había tocado y la había acariciado sintiendo la gloria otra vez. Y luego, como perdido en sí mismo, vagó por pasadizos y escaleras creyendo ver fantasmas por todos lados.

Thorin y Dwalin lo vieron aparecerse frente a ellos y el anciano rey le clavó los ojos a su hijo. Estaba lúcido otra vez y Thorin le respondió con mirada desafiante.

-Debemos hablar- le dijo Thráin al fin y Dwalin a todas ésas se retiró haciendo una reverencia al rey.

Thráin dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones que antaño eran de la familia, y Thorin lo siguió.

El anciano se había negado rotundamente ocupar el cuarto de Thrór, ése se lo dejó a su hijo, igual que la Piedra. El cuarto que ocupaba ahora era el mismo donde vivió con su esposa una vez, y allí dentro llevó a Thorin. No había mucha vida en el recinto más que las antorchas que daban un ligero resplandor rojizo y unos muebles marchitos, de resto todo requería de una profunda limpieza. Sin decir palabra regresó a sentarse otra vez en su silla, una antigua reliquia que en su tiempo fue una obra artesanal hecha de madera y metal. Thorin a la luz de las antorchas reparó con más atención en el estado físico de su padre: Tenía cicatrices por todas partes y una delgadez preocupante, casi podía verle los huesos cuando Thráin fue un Enano de los más fuertes y robustos, el cansancio era eterno y sus ojos estaban enmarcados por negras ojeras.

El dolor le acongojó el corazón al ver eso.

-Has regalado el oro de los Enanos- murmuró al fin inexpresivo- Pero con eso has salvado sus vidas, y la tuya. Supongo que fue un acto que puede ser perdonado-

Thorin permanecía en silencio, parado en un rincón, sombrío, y siguiendo con los ojos los movimientos de su padre. Esperando las palabras que tenían que ser dichas.

-Tú sabes que el hecho de querer unirte a otra raza ya es una traición a tu naturaleza- el anciano estaba sentado muy tranquilo junto a un viejo escritorio que había limpiado con cuidado. La habitación cobraría vida con un poco de atención, a pesar de la ruina y el polvo de siglos de abandono.

-Sí, lo sé-

-Hijo, a ella no la van a aceptar ¿Sabes eso? ¿Imaginas lo que le espera en este complejo mundo?…. ¿Lo mucho que te va a herir eso?–

Thorin no respondió.

-Nosotros los Enanos somos muy difíciles, nuestra raza es escaza… - Thráin se acomodaba en su silla adolorido. Ya había olvidado lo que era estar sentado en una silla como ésa. Por cierto que los objetos y muebles estaban casi todos intactos- Si te casas con ella será una unión aberrante, infértil, extraña ¿Sabes eso?-

-Sí, lo sé y es lo que menos me importa-

-Sabes que estando con vida y sin mi aprobación no podrías nunca casarte con esa hobbit. Porque después de todo, yo aunque abdique soy el Rey Bajo la Montaña, y puedo todavía cancelar la abdicación-

-Lo sé-

-¿Y qué pensarías hacer entonces? ¿Armar un berrinche porque te vas a casar con ella a costa de todo? ¿Agarrar a tu hobbit y darte a la fuga para casarte? ¿Como si fueras un paria adolescente de ochenta años? ¿Para hacer lo que te venga en gana sin importarte los demás, tu reino o tu gente? ¿Sin honor y sin linaje?-

-No, claro que no- respondía Thorin tajantemente humillado por aquello –Parece que nunca me conociste en realidad, padre-

-Tal vez, tal vez jamás me preocupé por conocer tu interior. Pero tú y a pesar de tu carácter, ni siquiera cuando tenías ochenta años hubieras actuado así, Thorin, eres un Khazâd de la nobleza, digno hijo de los Barbiluengos, descendiente de Durin. En eso nunca me has decepcionado, hijo-

-Lo que menos quiere hacer un Khazâd es decepcionar a su padre. Yo me odié por sentir esto. Durante todos los meses de viaje traté de alejarme de ella, de negar lo que sentía, de no darle cabida a este amor… por varias razones, y porque soy lo que soy y me enorgullezco de eso y nunca traicionaría mi raza. Yo no soy de los que iban a lanzarse de buenas a primeras a los brazos de cualquiera, como un Elfo adolescente enamorado. Pero…- el rey Enano tenía una expresión grave, que contenía fuertes emociones.

-Pero pasó- suspiró Thráin y Thorin bajó la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos más.

El silencio en la cámara era agobiante y nada llegaba allí de la bulla ni de los trabajos de afuera.

–La amas- dijo el anciano al fin - Y ella es… una hobbit bastante particular lo admito, parece una Enana-

-Padre. ¡Belladonna fue quien rescató la Piedra del Arca de las garras de Smaug!- le dijo y el Thráin abrió mucho los ojos –De hecho es gracias a ella que pudimos rescatar Erebor. No sabes cómo se adaptó a nosotros, un grupo de varones toscos y gruñones que nada sabía de chicas, y yo fui el peor de todos. Y aún así, ella me vio como realmente soy aquí dentro… y me amó-

Thráin meditó aquellos hechos y se daba cuenta que ya sus argumentos se le agotaban. Era demasiado lo que veía en su hijo como para seguir resistiéndose. De hecho, su hija había colaborado con eso, a que él fuera más comprensivo con Thorin. Dís lograba mucho al respecto con Thráin, era la niña de sus ojos, y le había pedido que aceptara y entendiera los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Entonces, Belladonna Bolsón, "la hobbit que se volvió Enana"- dijo con cierta gracia- Claro, que sin el atractivo de la brava, pero, ah- suspiró sin hacer más comentarios.

El rostro de Thorin al fin cambió, como si las palabras de su padre revivieran una parte de su alma. Nunca había visto al rey tan vulnerable, pero al igual que él, la vida lo había ablandado.

-Hijo, no hay que ocultar los sentimientos. Ese es un error que yo mismo cometí. Hubiera querido que tu madre viviera más, porque tú necesitabas a tu madre… Pero ella se fue demasiado pronto, y tal vez mi Frerin murió por eso. Fue un joven arrastrado a la guerra demasiado pronto…- los ojos del anciano se empañaban recordando tanto dolor y a su hijo más pequeño sacrificado antes de tiempo. Miró aquella habitación que albergaba todos los recuerdos de su familia.

Thorin hizo silencio ante eso.

-Yo no puedo negarte que seas feliz. Por algo pasó esto- el Enano parecía bastante inexpresivo ahora porque en realidad su mente estaba más en el pasado que allí. No reconocía del todo aquella realidad. Pero a pesar de sus divagaciones entendía por lo que pasaba Thorin –Eso supongo. Tú eres el rey ahora, hijo, cambia las leyes, lucha por eso que atesoras más que la Piedra del Arca. Fuiste bendecido, el tener una mujer es lo más maravilloso que pueda haber y eso es un gusto que no todos los Enanos llegan a conocer-

Y no habló más sino que cayó inmerso en los recuerdos y las divagaciones.

Peor no importaba qué tanta lucidez tenía su padre, a Thorin aquel momento lo llenó de felicidad. Quería abrirse y tratar muchas cosas de las que nunca hablaron, porque ahora él tenía demasiadas cosas que hablar con su padre, pero no pudo, porque la soledad de los dos en el recinto no duró mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

La impresión más grande para mí fue ver a Dís, que estaba allí donde me llevaban. Y ella se quedó mirándome fijamente, con los mismos ojos de Kili.

Era igual de alta que Thorin, y tenía toda su belleza.

Nunca había visto a una Enana, en realidad era hermosísima y se parecía a Kili. Fili en cambio era igual a Khîm, su padre, rubio y de ojos claros. Thorin era el único que había heredado los ojos de Thrór, porque de resto la familia tenía los ojos oscuros.

Ella me sonrió, cuando yo esperaba que me recibiera igual que Thráin, con recelo y sorpresa. Pero no, ella sonrió muy complacida y me saludó antes de que alguien me presentara. Ya sabía quién era yo, seguramente los Enanos le habían hablado todo de mí.

Era bueno recordar que no todos los Enanos me rechazaban pues últimamente me había visto rodeada por desconocidos muy hostiles. Pero la compañía de Thorin y Dís me acogían con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola- saludó a pesar de lo afligida que estaba por la condición de Kili.

-Hola, Dís- saludé torpemente.

-Eres muy valiente, Belladonna-

Era como si Dís y yo nos conociéramos desde hace mucho. Eso me hizo sonreír.

* * *

A la Enana le bastó el ver a la hobbit para saber por qué su hermano se había enamorado. No era la belleza en su más puro estado, pero era aquel el rostro más dulce que había visto. La hobbit emanaba prístina ingenuidad y honestidad, algo que no se veía mucho en los rostros toscos de los Enanos guerreros.

Para un lobo como Thorin, Belladonna era la más deliciosa presa, eso pensó Dís, era la ingenuidad que él quería seducir; también era un refugio de paz, y algo de cordura y modestia. Era una mujer que nunca intentó coquetearle, al contrario, se le había presentado como un reto, por eso le gustó desde un principio.

Con ella su hermano probaría el néctar más dulce que pudiera brindar el amor, y eso la hizo feliz.

Gandalf estaba muy complacido con todo eso, aunque ahora no podía enfocarse en nada pues tenía un trabajo muy serio que realizar.

* * *

-Un mensajero de Thranduil, señor- el guardia estaba allí solicitando inmediata atención a Thorin que salía de la habitación de su padre.

Ésa era la presencia del Elfo que había presentido con Dwalin.

El guardia y Dwalin, que llegaba atrás de él, cargaban enormes hachas y se armaron poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

Thorin accedió atender al mensajero así que acompañó a los Enanos hasta el tope de la escalera, y allí lo esperaba la figura envuelta en un resplandor blancuzco.

-Habla, Elfo- ordenó el rey Enano con serenidad, pero Dwalin y el guardia lo flanqueaban con sus hachas en mano.

El Elfo se acercó con dificultad, le costaba mucho ver en aquel ambiente, y respirar casi no podía ni toleraba estar sepultado en esos mundos de los Enanos. Hablaría lo más rápido que pudiera para poder salir de allí.

-El rey Thranduil solicita ver la Piedra del Arca y a cambio promete entregar la Orcrist para sellar el pacto en su totalidad- informó con agobio.

Dwalin y Thorin se miraron.

-¿La Piedra del Arca?- soltó Thorin – ¿Quiere verla nada más, y luego me devuelve mi espada?- agregaba incrédulo.

El Elfo asintió pero Thorin no podía confiar. Se llevó aparte a Dwalin y los dos Enanos discutieron en voz baja.

-Mi padre no está en condiciones, ojalá y pudiera aconsejarme, y no puedo interrumpir a Gandalf. Es mi decisión, Dwalin. Pero si mi padre se entera que ese Elfo solicita la Piedra del Arca… puede haber problemas-

-No nos convienen los problemas ahora- opinaba Dwalin muy desconfiado y molesto.

-No, claro que no, maldita sea ¿Cuándo estaremos libres Belladonna y yo? – soltó malhumorado y Dwalin resopló – Además, quiero mi espada de vuelta- recordó la humillación que sufrió en aquel momento cuando fue prisionero de los Elfos del Bosque -¡La quiero!- exclamó vengativo, pero después recuperó al compostura- Hum, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-

Atormentado por todas las cosas que estaban pasando a la vez y de tener que tomar decisiones tan difíciles desde que había puesto un pie en Erebor, Thorin estaba muy tentado a ceder a esa petición del rey Elfo, y se ilusionó con la idea de que por fin se fueran todos de allí y los dejaran en paz. Belladonna estaba esperando tanto como él.

Ante eso no lo pensó más:

-Bien, dile a Thranduil que le llevaré la Piedra del Arca y que prometa que esta tarde misma todos sus Elfos abandonarán la Montaña Solitaria-

El Elfo asintió e hizo una reverencia y se fue con su Enano guardián al salón principal, muy aliviado de poder subir a la superficie, y más si de verdad se iban todos de ese horrible lugar lo más pronto posible.

Dwalin no estaba nada convencido de eso.

-No lo sé- murmuró cuando el Elfo se fue- Yo sé que estás urgido por ciertas cosas, Thorin. Pero, no sé-

Thorin lo miró preocupado, sin duda que no debió ceder el mostrar la joya pero estaba entre la espada y la pared, Thranduil no se iría si estaba empeñado en ver la joya, y Dwalin tenía razón, el deseo de lucir la Orcrist ante una Belladonna que esperaba por él bajo el altar había doblegado su razón.

Pero ya la decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

Thranduil y un grupo de Elfos esperaba impaciente en los salones la llegada del rey Enano. Nervioso preguntaba dónde estaba su hijo Legolas con la espada de Thorin, pero el muchacho no llegaba.

Ni siquiera sabía si Legolas se había presentado en la Montaña Solitaria.

La verdad era que no podría cumplir con Thorin si Legolas no aparecía. El rey Elfo no había actuado con prudencia tampoco, y los conflictos con su hijo no se resolvían.

Al rato se presenta en el gran salón una guardia de Enanos con Dáin y Thorin en la retaguardia, Dwalin, Fili, Bofur, Bifur y Glóin flanqueándolos, todos armados con hachas. Y con ellos también venían Kili y Belladonna, armados también y caminando plenamente, totalmente sanos.

Fortalecido por aquella felicidad y por el apoyo que le había dado su hobbit, Thorin llevaba la Piedra del Arca para sellar el pacto al fin.

Al ver la caja de plata de considerable tamaño que traía Thorin en sus manos, el rey Elfo se queda hipnotizado y no dice palabra alguna.

De hecho todos los Elfos presentes lanzan exclamaciones.

Thorin se acerca y abre la caja ante Thranduil, y un brillo como el de la luz del sol ilumina Erebor entero. Los Elfos retrocedieron ante la visión de la Piedra del Arca.

-Tal como lo sospechaba. Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto- fue lo que dijo Thranduil.

Thorin lo dejó ver bien la Piedra dentro de la caja, luego la cierra y retrocede receloso, con los ojos clavados en los Elfos.

-Thorin Escudo de Roble ¿No sabes lo que tienes allí?- exclamó uno de los Elfos que acompañaba a Thranduil, el legendario Glorfindel.

-la Piedra del Arca de mi padre- dijo éste ceremoniosamente.

Los Elfos se miraron unos a otros y discutieron en su lengua que los Enanos no podían entender.

-Ahora, La Orcrist- exigió Thorin- He cumplido con lo que se me propuso-

Thranduil se acercó al fin a los Enanos y después de una pausa dijo:

-Eso que tienes allí, Thorin "Asesino de de Elfos", es nada menos que un Silmaril. ¡El Silmaril de Thingol!-

Los Enanos todos abrieron mucho los ojos y Thorin perplejo retrocedió aún más.

-Esa joya pertenece a los Elfos ¡Al fin la hemos recuperado!- gritó de emoción el rey Elfo.

Thorin se rió sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Su interior era un huracán de emociones. Después de la conversación más profunda que había tenido con su padre y de pensar que ya pronto él y Belladonna podrían ser libres… ahora se le presentaba eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Los está afectando la tierra que ahora no piensan bien? Están desvariando. Ya a ustedes se les dio su parte del tesoro, eso me informó Glóin. De hecho ya deberían estar marchando hacia su casa. Adiós- cortó fastidiado con otras cosas pendientes que hacer, le entrega la caja de plata a Dwalin para que la guardara.

-Sí, es el Silmaril que los Enanos se robaron. Maneras extrañas en que las cosas retornan a sus dueños- dijo Glorfindel con sus manos extendidas sintiendo la joya desde donde estaba.

-La Piedra del Arca de mi padre…- aclaraba Thorin. Ya no podía seguir pensando que era una broma, un desvarío de los Elfos. Era una realidad. Los ojos del rey Enano centellaron terribles- Están todos locos, y aquí ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para soportar sus locuras. Ya tienen su parte del tesoro pero si ahora pretenden tener la Piedra del Arca, aquí no habrá más pacto entonces. Adiós- amenazó y los Elfos se tomaron eso como una ofensa, una declaración de guerra.

-Un momento- dijo a todas ésas la pequeña hobbit asustada por eso, y se acercó a los Elfos antes de que Thorin pudiera detenerla –Es como dice Thorin ¡Yo creo que ustedes no tienen derecho…!-

Sorprendidos por el atrevimiento de tan insignificante criatura, uno de los Elfos guardias, de hecho el mismo que había llevado el mensaje, abofetea a la hobbit tan fuerte que ella cae al piso.

Entonces Thorin, antes que alguien más se diera cuenta, saca su espada con una rapidez asombrosa y atravesó al Elfo en medio de un rugido de furia hasta que la espada salió casi completa por su espalda, haciendo que la sangre le salpicara el rostro.

-Por algo me llamaron una vez El Asesino del Elfos- pronunció con sadismo ante el Elfo moribundo –Lo sigo siendo, ya lo ven-

-¡Traición! ¡Traición!- gritaron horrorizados los Elfos y los Enanos, especialmente Kili y los de Dáin Pies de Hierro, se lanzaron hachas en mano a matar a aquellos invasores.

Dwalin, Fili, Glóin, Bifur y Bofur observaron a Thorin matar al Elfo sin inmutarse.

Thorin mientras sacaba su espada del Elfo y luego procede a amputarle un brazo con experticia y la frialdad típica de alguien acostumbrado a esas cosas. Después de todo eso limpia la sangre de la espada usando una esquina de la tela de su cota, y con el brazo del Elfo en su mano como un trofeo y lo arroja a los pies de Thranduil. Después toma a Belladonna del brazo y se la lleva lejos del conflicto.

* * *

Aquello selló el pacto con guerra. Los Elfos de Thranduil se vieron obligados a salir de Erebor pues estaban en desventaja. Mientras, los Hombres ya levantaban sus campamentos para marcharse y no se esperaban semejante acontecimiento.

Pero Bardo ya tenía su parte del tesoro, así que aquel conflicto no involucraría a los Hombres.

Pero Thranduil y los Elfos se marcharon con una grave ofensa sobre sus hombros y todo eso bajo la mirada de los espías de Melkor que merodeaban la Montaña.

* * *

_Nota:Yo estoy en un dilema con respecto a la narración de este fic, estoy entre la tercera persona y la primera persona. Voy a seguir en tercera persona, no lo sé, pero luego si cambio de opinión tal vez edito TODO esto…_

_En fin, de todas maneras una vez terminado todo es posibe que edite o acomode algunas cosas del fic. No lo sé._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

-¡Eres un tonto, Thorin Escudo de Roble!- bramó Gandalf cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, ahora daba vueltas y vueltas pensando -Por Eru... un Silmaril del mismísimo Fëanor aquí-

Al fin todos podían salir a las terrazas y percibir el aire fresco de la montaña. Ahí estaban Thorin y Gandalf observando el ocaso, y no muy lejos nosotros éramos testigos de la discusión.

-¿Y tú qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?- se defendía el aludido acaloradamente.

-¡Mataste a un Elfo!- reprochó Gandalf enérgicamente.

-Tanto que me critican pero ¿QUÉ HUBIERAN HECHO USTEDES EN MI LUGAR?-

El mago no respondió ante eso, nadie lo hizo. Sólamente yo podía entender que eran injustos todo los reproches.

Enanos iban y venían ahora por la Puerta Principal, ajenos muchos a lo que había ocurrido con los Elfos.

-Yo tuve la culpa- intervine avergonzada por mi estupidez- Yo cometí la imprudencia que causó todo esto-

-No es cierto- habló Fili ahora -No fuiste tú, Bella, ellos traicionaron el pacto causando todo este embrollo. Por eso reaccionaste como lo hiciste y ellos te maltrataron sin ninguna razón-

-Esto es un gran problema- Gandalf recorría la terraza inquieto y molesto- El saber que hay un Silmaril aquí les causará a todos muchas desgracias. Bonita forma de comenzar tu reino, Enano testarudo e impulsivo-

-Yo no lo sabía, Gandalf. Nadie sabía eso. Y no voy a tolerar que todo el mundo aquí maltrate a Belladonna. Es lo que han hecho todos desde que llegamos, comenzando con el maldito Smaug-

Kili lo apoyaba, con odio había atacado a los Elfos ahora que estaba sano otra vez, y con mucho gusto hubiera matado a unos cuantos de no haber huído éstos como gallinas.

Dáin y Rhôd hicieron silencio ante el disgusto del rey.

-Pero... ¿Esto hace que la Piedra del Arca pertenezca a los Elfos?- trataba de razonar Dís.

-Sí y no, la cosa es más complicada de lo que se imaginan- decía Gandalf- Tanto Elfos como Enanos pueden tener derechos sobre la Piedra ¡Esto no debe saberse! Hablaré con Thranduil, porque si llega a saberse que uno de los Silmarils de Fëanor está aquí van a ocurrir muchas desgracias-

Yo no podía tener noción de toda la embarga dura del problema, tampoco Thorin, y no nos quedó más que buscar refugio uno en el otro. Gandalf se compadeció con aquel gesto y trató de razonar mejor, luego añadió:

-Los Elfos no son tontos, ellos no van a esparcir la notica así como así porque saben que es peligroso... pero no olvidarán lo que hiciste. Sin embargo creo que aún tenemos un tiempo de tranquilidad. Les conviene razonar con ustedes. Supongo que serán prudentes- y el mago nos observó a los dos y al ver el rostro de Thorin pudo entender la reacción que tuvo con el Elfo, después de todo había hecho cosas muy difíciles por amor. No reprocharía más su actitud -Lo lamento mucho, lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido-

-Gandalf, nuestros planes siguen en pie- anunció él muy apretado a mí -Sin importar lo que haya pasado-

Y yo asentí firmemente.

-Y nuestra gente ya debe estar en camino- intervino Dáin informando que desde que los cuervos habían llevado la noticia de la recuperación de Erebor, ya los Enanos de las Montañas Azules habían emprendido su regreso. Por lo tanto la familia de Glóin venía en camino.

De eso habían pasado casi tres días desde que se pactó para evitar la batalla por el tesoro de Erebor, tres días que duró la repartición del tesoro. Por lo tanto suponían que los Enanos habían emprendido su viaje hacía poco.

Tardaría un mes completo o más el viaje de los Enanos a la Montaña Solitaria, aunque a Thorin y su compañía les duró mucho más.

-Este reino estará bien para cuando lleguen- dije yo animando a Thorin que estaba muy afligido -Yo he venido aquí para contribuir. Ya soy parte de ustedes, creo que bastante se los he demostrado-

Todos admiraron aquel temple, todavía allí después de todo lo que había sufrido, de todo lo que vio y lo que se presentaba ahora. Eso convencía más a Gandalf.

-No te culparía, Bella, si decidieras regresar a La Comarca- musitó él.

-No puedo, Thorin ¿Cómo crees que yo podría a estas alturas desentenderme y regresar allá? No, yo ya estoy en donde debía estar, aquí...contigo-

Los Enanos y Gandalf se animaron, y otra vez había esperanzas para el reino. A la luz del Crepúsculo se podía admirar la majestuosidad que revivía en todo el lugar.

-Sí, hay muchas esperanzas- dijo al fin Gandalf, olvidando su disgusto- Bienvenidas sean. En todo caso si ese Silmaril les arruina la vida, pueden deshacerse de él, tirarlo donde nadie más lo encuentre otra vez. Nunca debió ser encontrado ¡Nunca!-

-Desaparecer el Silmaril ahora no es ventajoso tampoco- opinó Dáin -Es mucho peor que nos persigan y acosen por un objeto que ya no existe-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Dís muy preocupada -Todos pensarán que mentimos con eso para quedarnos con la joya-

-Sí, sí, vaya que sí- gruñó el mago -Hay que planear muy bien, demasiado bien qué haremos con la joya- suspiró ya muy cansado de todo.

Pero tanto Thorin, como muchos de los otros Enanos estaban en desacuerdo con esas ideas, pues la Piedra del Arca era de los Enanos y no debían ni pensar en deshacerse de ella.

Gandalf observó complacido lo unidos que estaban la hobbit y el rey Enano, y que a pesar de las dificultades ellos querían estar juntos. Belladonna sería el apoyo que Thorin necesitaría como rey ante los nuevos problemas y gracias a eso estaba seguro que el nuevo reino Enano lograría surgir.

-Pero por ahora, bueno, ustedes dos ¿Ya están listos para su gran momento?- dijo el mago de repente sobresaltándonos a los dos, que nos habíamos olvidado de ese sueño con tantas adversidades -Sé que lo esperan, aunque ya no se presente como habían imaginado-

Nos pusimos muy nerviosos, y teníamos mucho miedo.

Yo tal vez jamás estaría lista pero ahí estaba, decidida, había encontrado mi camino dándole otra el vez el sí a aquel Enano que me había robado por completo el corazón. Los dos nos agitamos muchísimo porque habían cosas entre nosotros que ya no soportábamos esperar.

Sólo fue un beso aquella noche y nunca más pudimos volverlo a hacer. Entonces ocurrió allí inesperadamente, otra vez, impulsados por la cercanía y la emoción de lo que nos había dicho Gandalf.

Otra vez delante de todos él me besa, su cuerpo apretado contra el mío ahora sano y fuerte.

Y ya no esperaríamos más.

* * *

_Estos dos capítulos traen de las partes más difíciles para describir bien, nadie puede sin caer en la vulgaridad llamada "erotismo" porque es "necesario" y eso es lo que gusta en los fanfics... Ehhh, lo siento, pero en eso es lo que caen. Así que para eso estarán los millones de fanfics al respecto, para que se desahoguen, no los míos._

_ Por supuesto que yo ni de lejos pretendo ser la escritora fanfic de babosadas, no creo en esa basura de "erotismo" como parte del arte, así que para excitarse léanse una pornográfica por que yo eso de "erotismo porque es necesario y parte de la expresión" (Y comentarios al respecto) no me lo trago :) :)_

_Una buena patada le doy yo a eso a pesar de que algunas cosas las tengo que describir, y las he descrito y bueno, hay que ahorrarse los comentarios, porque son partes difíciles así que no hay que esperarse esas babosadas aquí porque yo no escribo eso._

_En fin, y__a lo dije, uno cuando relee después de un tiempo cambia de parecer o acomoda algunas cosas más... veremos._

_Así es :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Inzilbêth era su nombre, una Elfa de cabellos del color del atardecer. Thranduil la amó como a nada más en su vida.

Cuando ella murió, el rey Elfo lloró por mil años.

Inzilbêth solía decirle, durante esas dulces noches de amor en su alcoba, que él era más hermoso y valioso que un Silmaril. Siendo los Silmarils lo más valorado por un Elfo del Bosque al igual que la Piedra del Arca era lo más valorado por los Enanos barbiluengos.

Ahora, en su memoria, Thranduil quería el Silmaril de Thorin para colocar sobre la tumba de su esposa.

Solamente un hijo le había dejado ella, Legolas, quien no la conoció.

Inzilbêth vivía solamente en la memoria del rey Elfo, y ahora la extrañaba más que nunca. Envidiaba al Enano que había reclamado el reino de la Montaña Solitaria porque tendría lo que él necesitaba ahora.

Le esperaba a Thorin el calor del lecho matrimonial, y el gozar de los favores del amor, cuando él como Enano era inferior y totalmente ajeno a esa clase de favores de la vida. Aquello era indiscutiblemente una aberración que al menos todos los reinos Elfos rechazarían.

Pero a Thranduil le había traído de vuelta los recuerdos de su Inzilbêth, y la pena le embargó el corazón. Apartó eso de su mente pues Legolas lo preocupaba aún más. Montado sobre su alce blanco esperaba a Lindir, quien lo había ido a buscar.

Estaban lejos de la Montaña Solitaria, pero las ruinas de Esgaroth, donde reposaba el esqueleto de la bestia, ensuciaban lo que había sido un valle engalanado de verdor y belleza. Pero los Hombres ahora andaban desterrados, ocupando los alrededores, buscando un lugar a dónde vivir mientras reconstruían Valle.

Se aliarían con los Enanos sin duda, y ambos reinos prosperarían. Los Hombres no se involucrarían en el conflicto por el Silmaril ni en su venganza contra Thorin por haber asesinado a uno de sus guardias en sus narices.

Suspiró y se sintió muy cansado por todo eso.

* * *

El gobernador de Esgaroth y su gente se vieron obligados a establecerse en un bosque a las orillas del Lago Largo. Furioso había exigido a Bardo que le diera parte del oro, pero eso no era justo, Bardo respetaba la repartición del oro que era solamente para él y la reconstrucción de Valle. La enemistad con el Gobernador de Esgaroth surgió enseguida, causando una separación entre los Hombres del Lago y los Hombres de Valle.

* * *

Aparte de todos aquellos conflictos, y muy adentro de la tierra, bajo la gran montaña, los Enanos barbiluengos celebraban con optimismo pues en una pequeña y privada ceremonia exclusiva de los Enanos, Belladonna y Thorin se habían casado, bajo la bendición Istari de Gandalf y con Dís y Dáin de testigos y padrinos. Así el nuevo reino era rebautizado, proclamado oficialmente; una Reina bajo la Montaña había en Erebor y era una hobbit, una Reina única en la historia de los Khazâd.

* * *

La habitación estaba a media luz y hacía fresco. Eran muy ventiladas las cavernas de los Khazâd y su sistema de drenaje era perfecto, toda una obra de ingeniería.

Todo el mundo ya se había retirado, despedimos a Gandalf al anochecer después de un buen banquete. El mago iría a consultar con el sabio Saruman y Radagast, otro Istari, con respecto a los Silmarils.

Todo quedaba en silencio a medida que transcurría la noche. Los otros Enanos se alojaban en las galerías de habitaciones que habían por diversas partes de Erebor. Y nunca nos habíamos sentido tan solos los dos.

En realidad Thorin era muy tímido. Ahí estábamos, él tan fornido y alto y yo tan delgada y pequeña. No teníamos mucha ropa así que para la ceremonia yo vestí una capa blanca sobre mi vestido que Dís adornó con hilos de oro, el vestido de su abuela, mi cabello rojizo, largo y trenzado con dorado y plata; y Thorin usó la armadura de Thrór. Ahora se la había quitado, quedando con un fino traje negro de bordes dorados cubriendo su cuerpo.

Se acercó a mí y me quitó la capa blanca, y me estudió toda, de pies a cabeza, esperando a que yo hiciera algo. Su perfume era místico, su cabello negro estaba todo trenzado. Él que era arrogante y orgulloso en todo su porte y su naturaleza pero hasta el último momento Thorin sería considerado y respetuoso con una mujer.

Embriagado por el perfume de mi capa, él denotaba la misma ingenuidad que tenía yo. Pero sus ojos azules, sus ojos azules ya me poseían con pasión.

-Esto es una aberración para muchos, eso dirán- suspiró él- Nadie podrá entenderlo-

-Lo sé-

Estábamos muy cerca y muy vulnerables por el momento, entonces yo busco refugiarme en sus brazos, Thorin me acoge y sabe que lágrimas ardientes mojan mis mejillas. Con sus dedos secó mis lágrimas y acarició mis labios.

-Lamento no poder darte un reino en paz, lamento que todo sea problemas desde que llegamos- me decía dolido -No llores, yo te protegeré de todo. Aquí te lo daré todo, para que seas feliz-

No importaba cuánto fuego hubiera en su cuerpo en ese momento, las pasiones de su naturaleza no lo dominaban. Fuertemente había sido educado, noble era su formación. Sintiendo su espesa barba negra rozar mis mejillas quise besarlo, y sentí sus húmedos labios una vez más, su dulce respiración, los latidos de nuestro corazones retumbaban en nuestros pechos al unísono.

-Yo… no sé… yo no soy muy experta- musité con dificultad.

-Yo tampoco- confesó él con expresión profunda. Él no era romántico para nada, no podía dejarse llevar por eso tan nuevo y desconocido, no todavía.

Si hubiera habido más experiencia en los dos, aquella cama no hubiera esperado el desenfrenado ímpetu de dos razas que se unían.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Nunca imaginé que iba a ser así. Creí que sería suya esa noche, me creí lo que me había dicho, su instinto de posesión, su celo, su deseo de varón. Pero no me obligó, no me presionó, él respetó lo que estaba pasando y dejó que durmiera en sus brazos sin insinuaciones. Y fue lo más maravilloso para los dos de nuestras vidas.

Al compás de su corazón y de su respiración, el mundo exterior dejó de existir, no había peligro capaz de perturbarnos, no había problema alguno capaz de molestar el amor que había en esa habitación. En sus brazos estaba segura y protegida, había sentido mi miedo y eso pudo más que sus instintos.

Cómo nacería la unión entre nosotros, no los sabíamos y no nos importaba.

* * *

Las velas seguían encendidas cuando desperté, y se traslucía el resplandor a través de las cortinas de la cama de dosel. Parecía que había vuelto a nacer, sin nada en el pasado, presente o futuro, sólo nuestro pequeño mundo estaba envuelto por un velo escarlata.

Thorin estaba despierto ya, me observaba dormir y pude ver con claridad todas las cicatrices que tenía en su musculoso pecho. La caja de plata que contenía la Piedra del Arca estaba en nuestro lecho…

Unas sonrisas fueron nuestro saludos. Tal vez no había amanecido todavía allá afuera, y el silencio siguió entre nosotros pues no hacían falta palabras.

Después de un rato él se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir algo con respecto a la caja.

-Yo iba a obsequiarte la Piedra del Arca como mi regalo de bodas…- pronunció torpemente. Todo lo que intentaba hacer era torpe, no iba con su personalidad el ser abierto o romántico, pero eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía más hermoso.

Ninguno de los dos podía serlo de hecho, no estábamos acostumbrados a eso. Tal vez era por eso que nos encontramos el uno con el otro.

-No necesito regalos materiales. Ya con lo que me han dado me es suficiente. Quiero agradecerle a todos por haber hecho que nuestra boda fuera la más especial. Mira qué increíble vestido hizo Dís con el que era de tu abuela, la ceremonia que propinó Gandalf, mejor que cualquiera hecha en los mejores reinos y palacios, el apoyo de tu padre y Dáin que al principio no me vieron con buenos ojos-

-No creo que haya habido una boda más especial y emotiva en la historia de los Enanos- dijo de todo corazón.

-No te preocupes por esa joya, Thorin, no importa, mi regalo eres tú y tu amor. No puedo ser más dichosa, nada más importa-

No había palabras para decir nada, sólo gestos. Dejó la caja en la mesa de noche y cerró las cortinas, esperé recostada lo que quisiera hacer, lo que le naciera hacer, esperé recibir su beso, su lengua en un embriagador beso Naugrim... la caricia de su barba finamente afeitada sobre mis labios.

Nada más, él no hacía nada más, ni él ni yo, no se necesitaba, era demasiado lo que sentíamos.

* * *

Un joven Elfo de aspecto extraño, pero hermoso rostro, estaba parado en una colina que daba al gran lago cuando Lindir lo encontró.

No se inmutó, continuó con sus ojos azules clavados en la Montaña Solitaria cuya presencia reinaba imponente todo el paisaje.

-Legolas- llamó su atención Lindir. Legolas no volteó, tenía la Orcrist en su mano colgando indiferente.

Lindir sabía que el joven conocía el mensaje, así que no dijo nada.

Al fin Legolas decidió atender al llamado de su padre. En silencio siguió a Lindir, montando su caballo y alejándose de la colina.

-Padre- habló cuando Lindir lo llevó frente al rey.

Thranduil le clavó la mirada.

-Eres un príncipe, Legolas, pero desobedeces los mandatos de tu padre y tu rey ¿Por qué me deshonras de esa manera?-

-Padre, no te deshonro. Intento ver por qué debo combatir contra gente que no nos ha hecho nada a nosotros-

El rey resopló sin muchas fuerzas para entrar en la misma discusión.

-Odio a los Enanos, pero esta gente de Erebor no nos han hecho nada. No entiendo por qué vinieron nuestros ejércitos aquí-

-No es natural que pienses eso, hijo- en los ojos de Thranduil había frialdad pero también dolor –No intento hacerles daño, pero pesa sobre nosotros un legado que respetamos y seguimos-

Legolas sacudió la cabeza, había sido criado para llevar ese legado, un legado de venganza y odio, pero su espíritu se negaba a aceptarlo. En cierta forma pensaba que pasaba por lo mismo que Thorin y aquellos Enanos, por eso tenía la espada en su mano como algo que no era suyo, aunque supuestamente era suyo, al igual que el oro de Erebor.

Aún no sabían otros lo del Silmaril.

-Las cosas se han complicado, Legolas. Por ahora no puedo decirte nada- lamentó Thranduil –Pero debemos hablar. No será aquí, sin embargo. Vámonos-

El joven asintió aceptando obedecer a su padre, pero la idea de devolver la Orcrist a su dueño verdadero no abandonaba su mente.

Echó una última mirada a la Montaña Solitaria con una sonrisa inexplicable. El nuevo día había amanecido brillante y esplendoroso, como si hubiera una felicidad en el reino de Erebor que emanara por los poros de la montaña, eso sentían los Elfos. Había felicidad aunque los problemas intentaran empañar todo.

* * *

_Se me está haciendo bastante difícil continuar el fic debido a los comentarios y "críticas", incluso de opiniones y notas que hago a lo largo de la escritura, tan mal intencionadas. Tal vez deba optar por ignorarlos y bloquearlos para que no trunquen el camino natural de la historia y logre terminarla. De no hacerlo no me quedará más que abandonar el trabajo, porque claro que no voy a continuar en este trabajo, que es trabajo con muchos conflictos, nada más que para ocasionar mal intencionadas opiniones de gente que me critica y que no termina de entender lo que es esto. Porque yo escribo esto por mi gusto, porque disfruto el continuar y terminar mi historia, y si ese gusto se acaba por cualquier razón, tengo cosas maneras más importantes para practicar mi escritura._

_Y está acabándose. Sin embargo todo lo que dejo fluir en la historia no está influenciado por absolutamente nada más_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno, en este fic, recreando una vida en Erebor es todo obra mía, no puede haber mucha precisión a cómo Tolkien hubiera descrito la vida, la estructura de un reino Enano, ya que muy poca información he leído sobre eso._

_Ya había dicho en algún momento del fic pasado, que lo que se venía iba a ser todo invención mía. Es un nuevo mundo en la Tierra Media que yo me invento para el fic._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

El campo de entrenamiento se me parecía a mí a un corral de doma de caballos. Era una arena cuadrada grande como de veinte metros cuadrados, y lo habían limpiado ya bastante bien, con arena nueva.

Ahí estaba yo en mi primer día y despertaba miradas curiosas entre los Enanos de las Colinas de Hierro. Todos sabían ya quién era pero no todos los Enanos de Erebor me habían visto.

Pero su atención sobre mí era bastante corta, enseguida ellos volvían a sus quehaceres y en verdad el trabajo era la vida de un Enano.

Dís se me acercó con una armadura y un hacha. Yo era bastante buena con la espada, en especial con mi Aguijón que era más pequeña y ligera, pero el arma de los Khazâd era el hacha y el hacha debía manejarla bien.

La Enana era grande y fuerte como un Enano varón, y había allí otra Enana mujer, de hecho la única que había venido de Las Colinas de Hierro y se llamaba Réa, la hija del capitán Rhôd. Tenía la misma edad de Kili por lo tanto ella y Kili habían congeniado muy bien.

Kili en verdad era muy apegado a su madre, por eso Thorin trabajaba mucho con él más que con Fili. Fili era muy independiente. Pero ambos muchachos eras unos magníficos guerreros y tenían el temple de la raza de Durin.

Por lo tanto me atreví a pensar que estábamos allí las únicas mujeres en toda la montaña.

-Bien, debes vestir la armadura, Bella- me explicaba Dís. Mi entrenamiento iba a ser de ahora en adelante con aquella cosa puesta sobre mí –Es una armadura muy antigua, especialmente pulida para ti. Creo que era de uno de los capitanes de mi abuelo. Será tuya ahora-

Yo la recibí muy honrada y ella me ayudó a ponérmela encima de mi ropa, que era la misma con que había llegado a Erebor hacía ya como tres semanas, aún los calendarios Khazâd no estaban calibrados y la hora se tomaba por los relojes de piedra recién construidos. Uno estaba en el terraplén que había sido nuestra entrada a la Puerta Secreta.

La Puerta Secreta la cerró Thorin otra vez, y la llave la guardábamos en la habitación.

-¿Cómo sigue tu padre?- pregunté a propósito. Ayer, el anciano estaba bastante callado, presenció todo nuestro casamiento muy tranquilo y brindó con vino y comió. Alegró profundamente a Thorin con eso. Pero luego se encerró en su cuarto y no ha salido hasta hoy.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Dís.

-No creo que viva mucho. Es una edad ya avanzada incluso para un Enano. Cuando Thorin nació ya era un Enano bastante adulto. No goza de lucidez total-

Le tomé las manos como apoyo y ella me sonrió agradecida.

-Esas cosas no las sabemos. No hay que ser pesimistas- le dije. Quería saber un poco más de Frerin, pero me daba pena tratar el tema del hermano muerto con ella o con Thorin. Supongo que tiempo había de sobra para eso.

-¿Vamos a combatir?- Réa intervino ansiosa por empezar. Las Enanas eran tan guerreras como los varones. De hecho mi entrenamiento iba a ser con Réa, Dís y Kili, al menos ese día. No me imaginaba siendo entrenada por esos otros Enanos tan rudos que eran de la gente de Dáin. No olvidaba los golpes que me habían dado.

De todas maneras muchos de ellos se habían puesto atentos y esperaban disfrutar de un buen espectáculo de lucha con hacha allí en la arena. Y no dudaba de que algunos quería ver a la hobbit tratando de ser tan fuerte como un Enano.

Me preparé, estaba bastante fortalecida y mi cuerpo tenía músculos. Muy sorprendida quedé cuando me vi al espejo después de tanto tiempo, unas noches atrás, cuando todavía tenía el pie entablillado. Ya no era una hobbit tan pequeña y débil. La aventura me había transformado en aspectos que todavía no veía del todo.

* * *

A todas ésas Thorin estaba ocupado con el general Dáin Pies de Hierro, su primo, en el salón que era ahora el comedor real. Allí fue donde Gandalf había propiciado su casamiento con Belladonna Bolsón. Aunque el lugar se veía inevitablemente abandonado en muchas partes y la destrucción de Smaug tardaría más tiempo en desaparecer.

El general de las Colinas de Hierro notaba que Thorin tenía la cabeza en otra parte, que andaba en las nubes como dirían ordinariamente, y era natural, aunque Dáin refunfuñara al respecto.

-El Silmaril se quedará un tiempo por aquí- decía con tranquilidad y en verdad su rostro parecía que había rejuvenecido cincuenta años. Estaba radiante y sereno- Siempre ha estado aquí, de hecho, así que… Ya veremos – y en realidad no le preocupada nada en ese momento.

Dáin se quedaría un tiempo, tal vez aceptaría el puesto de general de Erebor, mano derecha de Thorin, pues después de todo como primo era el segundo al mando en el aspecto militar. Si a Thorin, a Kili o Fili le hubieran pasado algo, él hubiera sido el Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Pero Dáin no deseaba eso, estaba tranquilo así como estaba. En realidad estaban él y su gente a gusto allí, trabajando duro, pero muy a gusto.

* * *

-Bueno, bueno- bramé yo –Esto es un entrenamiento, no un juego- les dije a todos. Réa y Kili no hacían sino jugar conmigo. Dís meneaba la cabeza ante el relajo, pero parece que todo el mundo estaba demasiado feliz como para enfocarse en esos entrenamientos.

Terminamos saliendo afuera a recibir sol y aire, no habíamos pasado ni una hora de entrenamientos, y empezamos a recoger frutas de los árboles. El invierno había terminado pues el Día de Durin era el inicio de un nuevo año.

Fue el inicio del nuevo año y del nuevo reino en realidad. Yo quería gritar, de hecho grité haciendo ecos contra todas las rocas, grité de felicidad, pues aún tenía en mi cuerpo el calor de sus brazos y su sonrisa brillaba viva en mi alma.

Roäc volaba cerca, era muy amigo de nosotros ahora. Nos traía noticias al reino. Él nos había dicho que ningún representante de los reinos de Hombres o Elfos iba a rendir ningún tributo a la nueva reina "enana". Eso no nos importó.

Esa era mi vida ahora, aunque no la reconocieran los demás. Como Thráin me llamaba, portaba mi título de "la hobbit que se hizo enana" con mucha alegría.

Kili, Réa y yo nos alejamos hasta meternos en los bosques, aunque Dís protestara. Era la única "adulta" del grupo al parecer. Yo no era joven de edad, tenía cincuenta años, pero creo que seguiría siendo una niña por siempre.

Nos agarró el atardecer y de seguro que mi esposo ya estaba buscándome por todo Erebor. Pero no podía parar, mi experticia con el hacha mejoró mucho peleando con Kili. Hasta que Dís nos detuvo con cierto tono alarmante, ella y Réa se habían quedado paradas agudizando sus oídos. Una cosa si aprendí de los Enanos, tenían muy buen oído, casi como el de los animales del bosque. Algo habían oído que las había puesto alertas.

-¡Vamonos ya! ¡Muchachos, Bella!- nos llamó la Enana alarmada.

Todos hicimos caso y empezamos a correr, y oímos detrás de nosotros algo que se acercaba, no un "algo", sino varios "algos".

-¡Corran, son Orcos!- gritó Dís y nuestros pies fueron impulsados por nuevas alas. No había visto frente a frente a un Orco todavía, ni a un trasgo, y toda la tierra estaba infectada de esas criaturas -¡ Corran!- seguía gritando la Enana. De hecho todos empezamos a gritar. Creo que Kili se quedó en la retaguardia y atacó a nuestros perseguidores, y yo sólo me enfocaba en correr. Pero luego me detuve, y retrocedí para ayudar a Kili.

No vi a nadie, entonces Réa me agarró del brazo para arrastrarme.

-¡Debemos salvar a la reina!- gritaba la joven arrastrándome lejos del peligro. Pero yo me negaba a dejar a Kili solo luchando contra los Orcos.

Entonces apareció él y corrió hacia nosotros y juntos volvimos a agarrar camino a la Puerta Principal donde habían guardias que nos asistirían.

Fue una gran imprudencia de mi parte, en mi primer día de reina, y Thorin se alteraría mucho al enterarse, y se molestaría mucho con Kili, y con su hermana. Y tendría toda la razón.

Debía enfrentar las consecuencias de otra estupidez mía.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Thorin estaba sentado en el trono de Erebor, vistiendo el mismo traje negro del día anterior pero sin la dorada armadura que era leyenda entre los Khazâd, y esta vez con una gran capa azul bordada que caía hasta el piso más llevaba una corona áurea sobre su cabeza.

Las coronas tuvieron que ser hechas de nuevo, con el oro y la plata de Erebor porque la original del Rey Bajo la Montaña se perdió en la batalla de Azanulbizar.

Fili estaba parado a su lado llevando en sus manos una bandeja cubierta con un pañuelo rojo que cargaba otra corona, de diferente diseño y hecha de oro y plata. Y al joven Enano lo engalanaba un traje limpio y acomodado cubierto por una capa negra, también recién bordada, que contrastaba totalmente con su rubios cabellos.

Aún y con todas esas ropas, la mayoría era de las que habían traído de Ered Luin (excepto el traje real de Thorin que Thranduil le arrebató) las robustas botas no abandonaban nunca a un Khazâd.

* * *

Mal momento fue ése para nosotros llegar al Salón de las Deliberaciones, La Gran Estancia de Thráin antiguamente, donde estaba el trono y donde se celebraban las reuniones. El lugar donde Gandalf nos casó ayer. Y eso estaba lleno de Enanos, junto con nuestros amigos de la Compañía, y expectantes sus rostros esperaban allí a que aconteciera algo.

Los cuatro fuimos recibidos por Dáin quien nos dijo que había estado esperándonos después del entrenamiento, y por supuesto, no supo nada de nosotros pues nos habíamos ido afuera sin avisarle a nadie.

Las coronas estaban allí: era hoy que iban a coronarme reina. Y eso era precisamente lo que iba a decir Dáin después de los entrenamientos

-¿Qué pasa?-

Thorin se dio cuenta enseguida de nuestra agitación, así que de ninguna manera podríamos olvidar lo que pasó, y obviar el comentar al respecto.

-Algo pasó, lo presentí. Presentí unas presencias extrañas- dijo el rey – Pero no podía distinguir qué eran. Los estábamos esperando- y era como un lobo, oía, olía, presentía cosas desde la distancia y en especial si tenían que ver con su amada.

Dís fue quien enfrentó todo y muy serena se acerca al trono:

-Nos atacaron unos Orcos, aquí en las laderas de la montaña- dijo como si estuviera acostumbrada a eso.

-Pero ¿Qué?- Thorin se levantó y bajó los tres escalones del estrado hasta llegar donde su hermana -¿Qué hacían ustedes afuera del reino? ¿Estaban solos?-

-No tío, yo iba con ellas- se adelantó Kili –Es mi deber guardiar a la reina, a mi madre y a Réa-

Thorin le clavó los ojos con severidad.

-Yo las protegí. Eran un grupo de Orcos que posiblemente estaban espiando- se defendió el joven.

-Hermano, no me veas como si fuera tan indefensa. Sabes que no lo soy- protestaba Dís ante eso.

-No es que sean débiles, no lo son ninguno de ustedes- admitió él- Es que no deberían estar expuestas, y mucho menos Belladonna. ¡Nadie debe andar solo afuera!- alarmado vino por mí y se cercioró que estaba bien.

Luego me tomó de la mano para que fuera con él al trono.

-¡Cometieron un gran torpeza que pudo resultar muy mal! Réa, cuando tu padre se entere…-

La Enana estaba muda, se quedó muy atrás de todos nosotros.

-Lo siento- admití yo –Fue una estupidez que nos dejáramos llevar. Pero tampoco sabíamos que había tal peligro-

-Sí se sabía, Roäc nos lo dijo- puntualizó Thorin.

-Fuimos agraciados y nos salvamos. Ya no volveremos a cometer imprudencias. Confía, amor- le dije con firmeza y muy escarmentada –No volverá a pasar, conocemos mejor los peligros-

Pero Thorin estaba muy nervioso, imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado. Al principio no reaccionó pero ahora sí le llegaba todo el impacto.

-Y tú Kili ¿Por qué permitiste esta tontería?- Thorin estaba muy molesto con Kili –Tú menos que nadie debía acceder a exponerse así por esos bosques-

-Thorin, ya basta- se fastidió Dís.

-¡No basta!- se molestó el aludido.

-Fue un error, todos cometemos errores. Tú también los has cometido- le reprochó Dís desafiante.

-Ah ya cállate- peleó él.

-No me callo, cabeza dura- combatió ella.

-Boba-

-Idiota-

Por Mahal, que yo volteé la cara para que no me vieran reírme. Thorin y Dís tenían ya bastante edad pero cuando se ponían a pelear eran los mismos niños, y la cosa lo que hacía era empeorar.

-¡Por Durin! Cállense los dos- intervino Thráin de repente, se había presentado en el lugar. Estaba bajo el arco de entrada, un lugar muy oscuro. Entonces muchos nos dimos cuenta de su presencia –Esto no es nada bueno, estamos rodeados de Orcos-

Más sereno el rey Enano suspiró, y mis brazos rodearon su cintura para apaciguarlo.

-Como siempre, padre, como siempre. Vivimos a merced de los Orcos- musitó como mucha seriedad apretándome contra sí. Iba a decir algunas cosas pero la presencia de Thráin hizo que se callara, por obvias razones.

Pero Thráin supo más que él:

-No creas que no sé que la Piedra del Arca es un Silmaril- dijo el anciano ante eso, y muchos Enanos lanzaron exclamaciones. Especialmente Balin, Bofur y Dwalin que estaban a su lado- Lo supe cuando estaba prisionero en Dol Guldur, al fin lo supe, cuando estuve maldito por ese Anillo de Poder que heredé de tu abuelo. Malditos todos esos objetos-

–Entonces…- Thorin meditó lo que debía decir -¿Creen que no sabrán del Silmaril?¿Que no están esos monstruos aquí por eso?-

-No lo sé. Como tú mismo dijiste, siempre ha estado aquí la Piedra del Arca- ahora era Dáin que intervenía a propósito de lo que habían hablado él y el rey en la tarde.

-Esa cosa… atrae a Melkor- Balin se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Pero siempre ha estado aquí, por miles de años, han pasado casi ciento cincuenta años de estar abandonado este reino y nadie averiguó del Silmaril - yo apoyaba lo que pensaba Thorin, luego agregué- No creo que los Orcos supieran entonces nada de un Silmaril. Ustedes lo han mantenido muy bien oculto, y así debe seguir. Ahora, debemos informar de los Orcos a Bardo, porque en Valle también corren peligro-

Todos los presentes deliberaron, hubo murmullos por todas partes.

-La reina tiene razón- intervino Dís callando a la audiencia. Se había parado al lado de Fili, que era el lugar donde una vez se colocaban los jóvenes Frerin y Thorin, y Kili entonces se colocó del otro lado del trono, del izquierdo.

Thorin y yo nos miramos, y le sugería con suave gesto que no se preocupara.

-Yo hablaré con Los Hombres- le dije en voz baja -Yo me encargué del asunto, mediaré entre Enanos y Hombres. Yo puedo- y sonreí.

-Bien, trabajaremos ese asunto, pero ahora tenemos algo mucho más importante pendiente- anunció.

El rey Enano se tranquilizó mucho porque ella en verdad ayudaría como intermediario.

-Ven, Bella- al fin pudo iniciar lo que quería hacer antes del altercado, estaba ansioso por eso.

Entonces me tendió su mano, y yo tan sólo de ver a algunos de los nobles que había visto en mi aventura, a Dís y a Thráin, ya había aprendido a moverme como tal.

El trono de la reina no existía pero fue colocado y por eso no nos habían coronado en la boda, sino hoy. Gentilmente él me sentó allí y unos Enanos ancianos me cubrieron con la misma capa de mi vestido de bodas.

La mirada de Thorin otra vez brilló, como un sueño era para él todo eso. Es que a veces los dos nos preguntábamos si era todo un sueño.

Fili, que era el heredero, tuvo el honor de coronarme. Si bien era un acto legendario, lo que había en nosotros los de la Compañía era camaradería y sonrisas.

Con la corona posada sobre mi cabello aquellos Enanos que me miraban tenían expresiones memorables.

-¿Lo ves? Nada nos detiene- le dije a mi Enano que fascinado estaba ante la visión de mi presencia –Nada- y fuerte apreté su mano. Nuestras dos manos unidas, era más que un lazo físico, era un lazo eterno.

* * *

Así, improvisado, nadie más vino, ningún tributo por parte de otros reinos, muy al estilo de la Compañía, como si aún estuvieran en el exilio, Belladonna Bolsón, una ingenua e inexperta hobbit de La Comarca que vivía en su agujero sin salir nunca al mundo, fue coronada reina Enana de la Montaña Solitaria.

Era un sueño, todo lo que cubría a los Enanos en Erebor esos días. Entre los problemas y las dichas, el balance se mantenía y era casi irreal.

Pero con sus altas y bajas no se detenía la felicidad entre aquella hobbit y su rey Enano.

* * *

No era prudente salir, y tal vez el paisaje del valle y las montañas ya no era tan paradisíaco como nos parecía los días previos. Pero ahí estábamos bajo la luz de la luna, y los Enanos tocaban música adentro, las canciones de antaño y un nuevo cántico en honor a la Reina Bajo la Montaña, un poema que compuso Thorin a lo largo de los días desde que me declaró su amor en tan extrañas circunstancias.

Era maravilloso.

Embriagados los dos, no decíamos muchas palabras.

A lo lejos se podían ver algunas luces que provenían de Valle, eso nos hizo regresar los pies a la tierra. Era ya primera hora de la madrugada.

-¿Crees que corran peligro?- suspiré, pues no olvidaba el gentil rostro de Bardo ni la ayuda que recibimos de los Hombres en Esgaroth- Thorin, tal vez debimos avisarles enseguida sobre ese grupo de Orcos y no esperar-

-Por hoy no podemos arriesgarnos…- dijo él –Hay que trabajar en eso, apenas vuelva a salir el sol- y suspiró- Ahhh, hay muchas cosas, mi hobbit-

-En verdad Kili nos salvó, allá en el bosque, yo… – confesé - no actué con tanta rapidez-

-Sí, el muchacho aprendió mucho en el viaje. Ya ha demostrado todo su valor, lo sé, lo sé. Creo que he logrado al menos ese cometido pues me tenía preocupado-

-Déjalo tranquilo, te preocupas por nada- le acaricié la barba como a él tanto el gustaba y sonrió sonrojado.

-Bella, Kili fue un niño problemático. Y es mi hijo, y como padre me ve él también... debo preocuparme-

-¿Kili fue problemático? Tan alegre que es…- sentí una punzada de dolor al enterarme de eso –Pero ¿Por qué?-

Thorin se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero no pude evitar reaccionar cuando supe que habías estado en peligro!-

-Él me cuida, tranquilo- me apreté a su pecho –Tranquilo, "cabeza dura"- repetí las palabras de Dís con una sonrisa.

-¿Él te cuida?- soltó Thorin sin querer, alzando una ceja- De hecho, sí, he notado que se preocupa mucho por mi hobbit ese sobrino. Pero estoy muy contento por algo- al fin añadió.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Vaya, Rhôd tiene una hija, mi Bella, buenas nuevas, otra Enana!- un tono orgulloso se adueñó de su voz –Eso es una rareza que hay que celebrar-

-Thorin, y eso ¿Qué significa?- le sacudí la capa.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué estás maquinando?-

-Que será una esposa perfecta para Fili o tal vez para Kili ¿Tú crees que a Kili le interesa? Pues los veo juntos mucho-

-Son amigos sí- dije con una mueca –Pero, Thorin…-

-¿Yo qué? -

-¡Que yo no veo esa clase de interés en ellos. Y no creo que debas estar pensando eso cuando apenas se conocen!-

-Yo creo que debemos concretar un matrimonio ya- opinó decidido, muy orgulloso de tener una mujer para sus sobrinos –Antes de que alguien más la conquiste- y recordó lo que le dijo Balin en Esgaroth que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Estás manejando a la gente a tu antojo y sé que era una maña tuya en el pasado - lo regañé –Kili debe interesarse primero, déjalo. Y Fili, ya me mencionó una vez de tu empeño en casarlos-

-¡Es que si los dejo creo que no interesarán nunca! Ah, esos chicos. En vez de andar preocupado por ti, Kili debería pensar en interesarse en Réa-

-Deja que los muchachos se enamoren si eso les llega. Como nos sucedió a nosotros-

Thorin no tuvo argumentos contra eso. Sonrió y ante esa sonrisa no existían más habladurías.

Un abrazo bajo la luna, y cálidos besos sellaron el momento.

* * *

_Nota:Yo confío en mi memoria, con cinco historias aquí, dos más en otra parte y no relee los capítulos anteriores para escribir el nuevo en una historia... Espero no se me olviden detalles que haya escrito antes XD _

_Pero en fin, así trabajo yo._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Las Enanas mujeres no la tenían nada fáciles en el mundo Khazâd. Eran muy pocas, tal vez una rareza, por eso cada Enana mujer tenía como veinte Enanos interesados tras de sí. Réa desde que llegó a la edad de casarse tenía encima a unos cuantos Enanos, por eso ella se hizo guerrera e iba con su padre a todas las empresas, así se liberaba por el momento de la presión por casarse.

Su padre al parecer no estaba muy interesado en casarla, era celoso, si no la pobre Réa ya hubiera estado comprometida. Y tal vez no regresaría a las Colinas de Hierro, pues allá no tenía nada esperándola, y de paso se liberaba de los pretendientes.

Era la segunda noche de bodas y la Enana estaba insomne, sus pies por alguna razón la llevaron a la cocina, tal vez para prepararse una taza de leche caliente. Se sorprende entonces de encontrar a la reina ahí, a tan altas horas de la noche. Apenas recién se había terminado la cena y la música, y la pareja real se había retirado ya a su aposento. Pero ahí estaba Belladonna con Bombur.

* * *

-Majestad- saludó Réa con exquisitos modales, y me sonó muy extraño, no estaba nada acostumbrada a eso.

-¡Oh, por favor! Mis amigos no tienen que llamarme majestad- exclamé.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?- Réa más relajada preguntó con mucha vergüenza pues todo el mundo pensaba que… bueno, que Thorin y yo esas noches... No tenía dudas de que la gente estaba ansiosa por enterarse de detalles, todo el mundo tenía curiosidad por unión tan extraña. Las cosas más increíbles estarían pasando por sus mentes.

Pero no les daríamos el gusto.

-Es que Thorin está enfermo- expliqué enseguida para no seguir con conversación tan incómoda y para que dejara de pensar lo que estaba pensando.

-El rey comió algo que le cayó mal, y… creo que comió de más- rió Bombur- Estaba contento, comía con gusto, de hecho comió como nunca lo vi comer pues claro, después de estos meses de viaje y con comida tan mala pues nos volvemos locos con los banquetes . Mucho me temo que nuestra salud no está del todo fuerte-

-Es cierto, no debemos abusar de la comida todavía. La verdad es raro que mi estómago se haya portado tan bien- me di cuenta de que no había estado enferma durante el viaje a la intemperie y eso era una real hazaña.

- Seguro fue el puerco, eran unos cerdos salvajes que cazamos y tenían días ya con nosotros. Me temo que estos varones son unos glotones y, por supuesto, los estómagos no están muy fuertes ciertamente- dijo la joven. En realidad yo nunca pensé que la barba pudiera ser algo bonito en una mujer, pero ya entendía por qué entre los Enanos era una mujer algo hermoso.

Otra vez me preguntaba qué había visto Thorin en mí.

-Toma, Bella- me dijo Bombur que era experto en intoxicaciones por comida- Este té sanará a Thorin- añadió sonriendo y siempre daba mucha confianza hablar con él.

Las dos mujeres salimos de la cocina pues Réa me ayudaba con la jarra del té, y Bombur se quedó solo terminado de guardar los utensilios de la cena.

El gordo Enano que siempre era muy alegre, estaba algo opacado esa noche, y no precisamente por la enfermedad del rey. Era demasiado gordo, y nunca sería un guerrero como los otros. Era tal vez una vergüenza para los Enanos.

Bombur estaba en realidad muy solo, y tal vez engordaría mucho más, tanto que le esperaría una vida inútil acostado en una cama.

* * *

Mientras caminábamos por los pasadizos, proyectando sombras danzantes sobre la piedra, Réa parecía querer decirme algo. Me preguntaba si ella presentía alguna presión por parte de su padre o de Thorin con respecto al compromiso con alguno de los herederos. Me preguntaba si ella sentía alguna presión por ser la única mujer disponible para casarse. Ella creía que yo ya era una experta en los favores del amor, pero no era así. Sin embargo eso no iba a saberse pues nada iba a decir al respecto.

Seguramente estaba curiosa por saber cómo llegué yo, una hobbit, a casarme con un Enano. Lo decían sus gestos y sus sonrisas tímidas, pero todavía no se atrevía a tratar el tema.

Me dejó sola cuando llegamos al pasillo de paredes blancas, y no sería mucho tiempo el que estaríamos separadas, porque ya faltaba poco para el amanecer y cosas pendientes teníamos para la primera hora.

Cerré la puerta de nuestro cuarto y coloqué la jarra y la taza en la mesa de noche. Thorin descansaba sin camisa pero aún no se había dormido.

El ambiente como siempre era tenue, oscuro. Solamente eran los salones y cuartos iluminados por velas y antorchas. Y eso era así día y noche.

-Lamento haber arruinado nuestra segunda noche juntos, Bella- dijo con el rostro sudoroso –En realidad ni sé qué comí. Estaba tan emocionado, con el momento, la canción-

-Está bien- yo me recosté junto a él y empecé a secarle la frente, con mucha dulzura. Enfermo se veía más tierno aún- Y no te apenes, no es la primera vez que te veo vomitar. Estamos como la vez a orillas del río, cuando tú estabas peor…- me dolió recordar eso, le había quedado una cicatriz de los maltratos y los golpes que le dieron los Elfos. No aceptaba eso, que maltrataran tanto a los Enanos siendo ellos Los Primeros Nacidos, la raza superior, pero no tenían derecho de humillar a los Enanos- ¿Te acuerdas?- dije con cierta nostalgia, todos aquellos momentos de nosotros, esos acercamientos dificultosos.

-Me acuerdo de todo. Y nunca olvidaré de la primera vez que te vi… Te amo, Bella-

-Y yo te amo a ti- respondí con voz temblorosa.

Sonrió a pesar de su quebranto y se tomó la taza de té. Ya estaba mejor, después de expulsar de su estómago todo lo que se había comido… Con caricias se dormiría enseguida.

Yo era buena para eso, siempre amansé a las fieras con cariño. El amor era la fuerza que domaba hasta a las difíciles criaturas. Podría decirse que él y yo fuimos de esas criaturas.

* * *

El palacio de Thranduil estaba muy agitado cuando los Elfos regresaron con el oro. Se ocuparon en el primer momento de guardar el tesoro en sus cámaras internas y luego en reorganizarse para celebrar una reunión en el Salón del Rey.

Thranduil se había cambiado de ropa, quitándose la armadura, el arco y la espada. Memorables eran, numerosas batallas del pasado lo habían acompañado.

En el trono numerosos Elfos esperaban sentados en sus sillas, murmurando, las estancias eran oscuras pues estaban dentro de un caverna, pero muy adornada por plantas y el río corría por diversas partes en su interior. El príncipe estaba en silencio, sentado en su lugar al lado del trono, con una mirada algo indiferente.

Cuando al fin llega Thranduil y todos se ponen de pie. El rey Elfo no perdió tiempo pues se apresuró a exponer la cuestión que tenía pendiente.

-Señores- habló ya frente a la audiencia en el idioma de los Elfos del Bosque–Grandes eventos han ocurrido en estas últimas semanas. Se ha reclamado el reino de Erebor pero quien se sienta en el trono es un asesino- dijo sin miramientos y los Elfos rompieron en murmuraciones otra vez –Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thráin, y heredero del trono ha cometido el crimen de matar a Gwered a sangre fría y sin ninguna justificación. Proclamado para sí mismo el título de "Asesino de Elfos"- y ante esto muchos de los presentes se levantaron de sus sillas indignados y hubo una gran algarabía.

Thranduil hizo una pausa mientras se paseaba por el estrado, Legolas seguía mudo y estudiaba con sus ojos la audiencia. El príncipe recordó el día que llegaba de caza y encontró un charco de sangre allí mismo a pies del estrado donde estaban ahora, y era sangre de un Enano al que su padre había encarcelado. Nada menos que Thorin el heredero de Durin.

No fue nada agradable eso.

De hecho nada de eso que tenía que presenciar era agradable. Legolas no se sentía a gusto allí en esa reunión.

-El nuevo rey ha bautizado con sangre su reino, lamentablemente, cuando fue él mismo quién sacrificó su tesoro para evitar una batalla que les iba a ser mortal- sacudió la cabeza Thranduil con cierta compasión.

-Sí, desbarató con los pies lo que había logrado con sus manos el Rey Bajo la Montaña- comentó uno de los Elfos.

Ni Glorfindel ni Thranduil dijeron nada de la razón por la cual Thorin mató a Gwered.

-Y se dice que ese Enano ha traicionado a su raza contrayendo nupcias con una hobbit- dijo otro Elfo muy asombrado, y de nuevo se levantaron las murmuraciones –¡Estos tiempos ya me asustan que se están viendo cosas tan inauditas!-

-Y corren rumores de que hay enemistad entre los Hombres de Esgaroth- levantó la voz otro Elfo del reino.

-Los Hombres se separaron y no muy amistosamente, ahora son los de Valle y los de Esgaroth, sí es cierto- explicó Lindir.

-Bueno, estamos en medio de un asunto que nos incumbe sólo a nosotros. Ningún otro reino debe intervenir. No sabemos qué vamos a hacer con los Enanos de Erebor, pero desconocemos ese "reino"- Thranduil pronunció lo último como si fuera un chiste- Pero de ahora en adelante el reino del Bosque Negro y el reino de Erebor no deben tener comunicación, ni ningún tipo de relación. No habrá comercio con los Enanos. Están desterrados por criminales-


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Thorin tuvo sueños agitados esa noche.

Primero se vio a sí mismo en una batalla, habían muerto él y sus sobrinos, y el dolor que lo acongojaba era insoportable.

Luego todo se volvió blanco, y se vio envuelto por una bruma blanca y frente a él una silueta se hacía cada vez más clara, y él estaba allí pero no se veía, la figura permanecía frente a él y al fin Thorin pudo distinguir que era su esposa, Belladonna estaba allí con el cabello suelto y más largo de lo que él recordaba y delicadamente dejaba caer poco a poco el jubón blanco que le cubría su inmaculado cuerpo.

Ella se le presentaba después de la batalla y Thorin la asoció directamente con su salvación y la de sus sobrinos. Tal vez ellos tres le debían la vida.

Una bruma blanca la rodeaba pero su cuerpo estaba claro, blanco y suave, como Thorin nunca la vio, y aquella figura que vislumbró la vez que entró en la Cámara de los Heridos y la sorprendió en ropa interior se le presentaba descubierta en todo su esplendor. Y el corazón del Enano se disparó, y cada fibra de su ser vibró haciendo que sintiera fuego en su piel; con detalle recorrieron sus ojos aquella piel de su amada, lo que tanto se escondía bajo las toscas ropas de Enano, ese cuerpo estilizado de curvas muy finas y discretas pero exquisitas. Los cabellos rojizos de la hobbit estaban tan largos que le cubrían los hombros, y su piel descubierta resplandecía. Era pureza prístina lo que veía.

Él no pudo hablar, porque no tenía cuerpo allí, salvajemente lo consumía ese ardor y no podía hacer nada. Su Belladonna sonreía, a él, sin embargo Thorin presentía que no estaban solos, había otra presencia allí.

Su amor empezó a volverse confusión, pero él no tenía cuerpo así que la presencia no lo veía, pero estaba allí, entre Belladonna y él, y era un hombre.

Se despertó agitado y muy sudado, la noche febril había pasado por completo pero el sueño lo había dejado tembloroso y con muy fuertes emociones. Ella estaba allí junto a él, con el mismo jubón con el que la soñó. Se levantó y solamente estaba vestido con un pantalón de tela muy fina y debido al sudor se le había pegado al cuerpo.

* * *

-Thorin ¿Cómo te sientes?- todo el resto de la noche velé por él, pero a esas horas había caído en un estado duermevela. Lo sentí parase y ahora estaba apoyado de la pared frente al espejo, y respiraba agitado –Thorin-

Él volteó hacia mí y estaba muy enrojecido. Me levanté enseguida temiendo que tuviera fiebre.

-Estoy bien, es que tuve un sueño extraño- musitó él.

Tanteé su rostro y estaba fresco, ya no sudaba, pero sus ojos azules y profundos estaban clavados en mí de una manera que me puso nerviosa. Estaba muy callado y no podía entender por qué me miraba así.

Busqué agua y un paño para limpiarle el cuerpo del sudor… traté de comportarme como una enfermera, así me excusaba tontamente.

Un ardor feroz se apoderó de mí cuando con el paño húmedo frotaba sus brazos y su torso. Y él me dejaba hacer todo, era como un ritual, el de yo limpiar su cuerpo. Sin duda que él también estaba temblando y que sentía un ardor en su piel y no lo podía soportar. Me tomó de las manos y luego me aferró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él fuertemente, y su cuerpo se acopló con el mío. Respiró mi aroma y mis piernas flaquearon, todo dentro de mí era borrascoso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dije con voz entrecortada. Aquellas manos hambrientas recorrían senderos que antes no se atrevían a recorrer… y me puse nerviosa, llegaríamos al punto de no retorno.

Con sus dedos recorría mis labios y seguía sin dejar esa mirada.

-Te quiero conmigo todo el resto de mi vida, Bella- fue lo que dijo aquella voz y mis lágrimas brotaron. Thorin conmovido agrega –Si no te hubiera conocido nunca hubiera muerto, estoy seguro, en esa batalla que iba a ocurrir en la puertas de Erebor. ¿Lo ves? Eres mi vida- acongojado nota mis lágrimas -¿Por qué lloras?- musitaba secándolas.

-No lo sé, no sé por qué lloro cada vez que te siento así- susurré totalmente debilitada.

-Dime, Bella- sabía que habían más cosas, él lo presentía.

Entonces recordé muchas cosas, como una inundación de imágenes que llegaban a mi mente de repente y quise abrirme.

-Cuando yo era joven, estaba llena de vida y con deseos de tener una familia…- aquello salía de mí inexplicablemente –Traté de tener amigos, hobbits que iban a las misma clases que yo en la escuela de la Señora Tomatina. Pero no entendía por qué yo siempre estaba sola, trataba de sentarme con los grupos para comer y charlar, y los otros hobbits terminaban cambiándose de puesto…-

Al oír esas cosas las manos de Thorin me aferraban aún más fuerte.

-No lo entendía, yo era bastante amigable. Pero nunca encontraba a nadie que se quedara conmigo más tiempo como para entablar una relación. Una vez comencé a cartearme con otro hobbit que vivía en el pueblo del otro lado del Delagua, tratando de buscar una amistad de otra manera, pensando que tal vez con solamente mis palabras lograría que alguien se interesara en mí. Y lo logré, de hecho, él se llamaba Bongo, de la familia Sacovilla, y estuvimos escribiéndonos por unos meses-

-¿Y qué pasó- él tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y sintió unos celos tontos.

-Al fin Bongo venía a la Comarca y nos íbamos a conocer. Yo me puse contenta, Thorin, era joven y a pesar de que nunca fui romántica, ya sabes, no era como las demás… me ilusioné inevitablemente y ya me imaginaba casada y con hijos ya cerca ¡Qué tonta! - no pude continuar, las lágrimas eran ya demasiadas. Pero Thorin quería que siguiera y me dio consuelo.

-Cuéntame, Bella, no te calles nada conmigo-

-Bueno, nos conocimos, y ese día paseamos y eso. Se tenía que ir el mismo día- hubo silencio, me enfoqué en limpiarle su cuerpo, pero él se quedó expectante –Nos íbamos a seguir escribiendo, claro… pero desde ese día Bongo no me escribió más, y no respondió ninguna de mis cartas…-

Hubo un silencio respetuoso, yo tomé aire y me relajé, era demasiado fuerte todo el momento. Él me escuchaba atento y callado.

-Por muchos años no lo entendí. Por qué había dejado de escribirme, por qué los hobbits no tenían interés en mí. Lo entendí al volverme adulta y perder todas las esperanzas de tener un amor, cuando ya es demasiado tarde para tener si quiera una familia. Cuando ya eso había dejado de ser posible para mí lo vi. Era simplemente porque no les gustaba a los varones, eso era todo, si no les gustaba como mujer pues no se molestaban en siquiera tener una amistad conmigo. Daban la media vuelta y me daban la espalda, y no volvían a hablarme-

-Por Durin, yo creí que mal juzgaba a los hobbits, pero no me equivoqué: Esos hobbits son más que unos tontos- gruñó Thorin.

-No soy bonita ¿Cómo puedes amarme?- le exigí una respuesta atormentada por mis demonios.

-¡Belladonna Bolsón. Los Enanos no somos tan tontos!- rió para animarme, abrazándome fuerte –Tu no te equivocaste al pensar que yo debí haber visto cientos de chicas bonitas, y digo "bonitas": Mujeres, Elfas, se dicen ser bellísimas, de esas que hacen que los varones se queden tiesos mirándolas, pero qué poco conocías a los Enanos ¡Afortunadamente somos diferentes a esos! Jaja. Esa clase de belleza que atrapa miradas así a mí nunca me hizo mella. Para los demás nuestras mujeres son feas, para nosotros son lo más hermoso que da el mundo. Como ves, nuestros corazones ven otras cosas ¡Por Mahal! Que las barbas de mi abuelo ardan con el fuego de Morgoth si no es así-

Me hizo sonreír, y besé sus labios.

-Pero no puedo decirte que no estoy contento que ese tonto de Bongo no te haya escrito más. Estoy contento, porque de haberlo hecho, jamás te hubiera conocido yo, jamás hubiera podido tenerte-

Las palabras de Thorin eran lazos, no me dejaría ir nunca, me aferraba como si se aferrara a su mismo ser.

-Yo también creí que no amaría nunca, que no sentiría nunca nada y sería un soltero con corazón de piedra hasta la muerte. Estaba cansado de la belleza, tal vez, pues no encontraba nada de lo que buscaba en ella- confesó y se encogió de hombros.

Dejó que continuara con mi labor de limpiarle el cuerpo, le gustaba y no chistaba al respecto. Disfrutaba de mi enorme pudor y se estaba poniendo muy atrevido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- sonrió jugando conmigo –¿No te gusta nuestro ritual Khazâd de marido y esposa?-

-Ah, esto es un ritual entonces ¡Malvado!- se notaba que mis piernas estaba débiles.

Lo disfrutó muchísimo, no ocultaba nada ese pantalón.

Me alejé y no sé por qué, Thorin estaba sonriendo como un pillo:

-No podrás huir con tanta facilidad, te lo estoy advirtiendo, no podrás huir…-

-¡Deja de reírte, ya hay que salir pues nos están esperando!¡Vístete Enano malvado!- lo regañé sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa.

* * *

_Por ahora he logrado liberar el fic de influencias negativas, y así se puede continuar, y es realmente increíble los caminos que toma. _

_La escritura es un trabajo en soledad total, a veces una tiene que hacerse la sorda y la ciega para que la historia pueda vivir._

_Yo tengo planeada algunas de las cosas y sin embargo en el camino las cosas toman tangentes y así, la historia sigue su propio camino._

_¡Las cosas que inspiran lo que sucede en lo que uno escribe! Cada cosa tiene una historia por detrás, naturalmente por esto es que uno habla tanto, pero eso ya lo saben y lo entienden los expertos :)_

_Ni yo misma puedo decir lo que va a pasar tal cual como sucederá XD En serio, así es la escritura._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

A orillas del Lago Largo, un hombre solitario parecía observar su reflejo en el agua. Su cabello negro estaba tan largo que le caía y casi rozaba con la superficie del agua. Era Bardo de Valle que por las mañanas solía irse al Lago a meditar, aparte de todo el mundo.

Era en realidad un hombre muy solitario y profundo. Sus compañeros no podían descifrar sus pensamientos y a menudo murmuraban a sus espaldas, como es lo normal entre la gente.

Era el hombre que mató a Smaug.

De vez en cuando lo habían visto cerca de las ruinas de Esgaroth, tal vez para asegurarse de que el esqueleto de Smaug estuviera allí y que de verdad había muerto.

El Hombre se sentía algo abrumado por el peso de su responsabilidad como Señor de Valle, una ciudad que estaba en ruinas.

* * *

A la final y después de una noche febril y de pasiones encontradas, El rey Enano salió de su aposento con rostro fresco y engalanado con un traje nuevo recién confeccionado de color negro y capa azul. Las joyas brillaban como estrellas en la noche, al igual que su ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa?- soltó cuando vio al grupo de Enanos reunidos en las estancias junto a la escalera.

Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Ori y Oin, Dwalin y Glóin tenían sendas jarras de cerveza.

-¿Qué pasó, Thorin? ¿Mucha cerveza anoche?- Glóin alzó su jarra alegremente – Se nos escapó la primera noche, pero no la segunda ¡Todo un varón ahora! ¿No?- y celebraba aquello. Riendo los Enanos celebraban los favores del amor que habían puesto al rey tan rozagante, a pesar de haber estado enfermo.

-Sí, eso supongo- respondía Thorin ante aquella chanza con cierto recato. Era costumbre de los Enanos celebrar así al recién casado, cuando el Enano llegaba a la cúspide de la masculinidad, según ellos. Todo un orgullo. Glóin fue el que se le acercó primero y le dio un buen golpe en el hombro- Sí, supongo que haber comido y tomado de más anoche es algo para celebrar- torció el gesto el rey Enano con ironía, pues en realidad le parecía aquello una soberana tontería. Pero ahora era un Enano distinto, y estaba mucho más abierto a esas cosas.

Todos sus amigos lo felicitaban aunque Thorin en realidad se sentía incómodo, le gustaba que su privacidad fuera totalmente privada y no era muy amigo de las fiestas. Pero estaba feliz así que inevitablemente se contagiaba de la alegría fácilmente.

-¡Vamos, una jarra!- Dwalin le dio un fuerte abrazo y le convidó cerveza -¡Por el rey! –

-¡Y por la nueva reina!- alzaron sus cervezas todos los demás.

-Y dime, ¿Todo bien? – proseguía Glóin muy entusiasmado -Porque sabes, no siempre los varones pueden cumplir bien la primera vez ¡Pero no te preocupes!- Thorin ante eso frunció el ceño muy incómodo- Las cosas se arreglan, si tienes dudas sólo dime-

-Bueno, bueno. No perdamos tiempo, es hora de partir- cortó enseguida y apuró un trago antes de que se les ocurriera proseguir con temas tan íntimos, pues no dudaba que eso iba a ocurrir. Él mismo lo había vivido cuando se casó Glóin –Tenemos una misión muy importante que no puede esperar más. Ya hay luz allá afuera y los trols se deben haber escondido. Unos monstruos menos, al menos eso- muy seriamente fue a armarse con hachas y escudos.

Y así efectivamente el rey Enano evitó que surgiera una conversación pudorosa, no perdió tiempo y con pasos firmes Thorin con sus Enanos subieron a los salones del trono donde estaban los demás, en especial Belladonna que lo esperaba, con Dís, Kili y Fili.

-Bien, el sol apenas despunta, iremos a Valle, lo más pronto posible- anunciaba el rey y los inmensos murales tallados en la piedra decoraban cada costado del gran salón - Una tropa de Orcos nos asedia por lo tanto todos deben estar alerta. Kili y Fili escoltarán a Belladonna quien será nuestra embajadora y vocera-

-Tengan cuidado- Dís se despide de sus hijos, luego va y abraza a Thorin también –Cuídate hermano-

-¿Cómo está padre? No tengo tiempo de verlo ahora- pregunta el rey Enano a propósito de que su hermana cuidaba de Thráin y él andaba inquieto ese día. No sabía qué le pasaba, si era el extraño sueño que tuvo con esa presencia masculina, las pasiones que despertaba Belladonna en él, las conversaciones impertinentes de Glóin, los Orcos o algo referente a su padre…

-Padre está estable, no te preocupes- le dijo ella sin entrar en detalles y él besó su frente –Pero debe hablar contigo con respecto al Silmaril- le informó y Thorin asintió. Sin embargo ya debía marcharse.

* * *

La comitiva de Enanos sale de Erebor, fuertemente guardiados y sus ropas y espadas centellaban bajo la luz matinal.

El camino no era muy largo así que en menos de lo que esperaban la vieja ciudad de Valle se abría ante la caravana amenazante y ruinosa. Estaba todo en silencio que ni el agudo oído de la hobbit podía captar algo en el ambiente.

-Esto no me gusta- Kili y Fili cuidaban de la reina con celo -No hemos visto señales de algún guardia, o algo-

-Recuerdo todo, como si fuera ayer- Balin y Thorin tenían muchos años sin caminar por aquellos empedrados. Más que temor lo que golpeaba a ambos Enanos era la melancolía.

Llegaron hasta un gran arco cuyas piedras tristemente se habían desprendido casi en su totalidad, y más allá de éste se extendía la ciudad.

-¡Alto!- gritó una voz pero no veían nada.

-Salve gentes de Girion- saludó Thorin imponente, interponiéndose ante todos y sus voz retumbó entre los muros de piedra -Thorin Rey Bajo la Montaña ha venido para verse con Bardo, Señor de Valle-

-Thorin "Asesino de Elfos" está vetado en esta ciudad- anunció la voz y todos los Enanos lanzaron exclamaciones llenos de indignación.

-¿Se puede saber por qué semejante afrenta contra el rey de Erebor?- Dáin alzó la voz interponiéndose y se enfrentó al vacío.

-Es acusado de graves crímenes contra los Elfos, por lo tanto son enemigos de Hombres y Elfos-

Fue la hobbit la que intercedió:

-Soy Belladonna Bolsón. Pido hablar con Bardo, vengo en son de paz-

Quiénes fueran que estuvieran hablando hicieron un silencio meditativo. En eso Thorin se niega a soltar la mano de Belladonna, pero ella lo convenció.

-Bien, la hobbit puede entrar sola- accedieron los Hombres –Sólo ella-

-Ella no está sola, no entrará sola- demandó Thorin y los Enanos murmuraban y gruñían- Mis sobrinos deben entrar con ella que es la reina de Erebor-

Nuevamente la hobbit intercede:

-Yo hablaré con Bardo, ustedes esperen aquí-

-No entrarás sola, mi deber es cuidarte- exigió Kili cortando el camino –Tío, yo debo ir con ella-

Thorin estaba de acuerdo pero no los dejarían entrar así. Gruñó impotente al fin. Muy indignados estaban por semejante irrespeto contra el rey.

Los Enanos cedieron recelosos, pues era eso o no poder hablar nunca con los Hombres. Finalmente Thorin le suelta la mano despidiéndola con cierta preocupación.

El grupo se quedó apiñado a pies del arco mientras un Hombre con armadura y espada se aparecía para acompañar a Belladonna hacia el interior de la ciudad.

* * *

Era una ciudad fantasma todavía y Valle tardaría un tiempo en recobrar su esplendor. Las calles eran ruinosas y tristes, todo era sombras y recuerdos de la destrucción de Smaug. Realmente abrumador.

Bardo me recibió en medio de lo que una vez fue una plaza:

-Belladonna- exclamó con una sonrisa–Mírate-

-Hola- saludé torpemente. Era reina pero me tomaría tiempo actuar como tal.

-Tú y Thorin. Estoy muy sorprendido. Fue la noticia más exótica que yo haya podido oír en mi vida- decía él a propósito de lo que hace poco le informó Roäc –Un nuevo reino con una compañera para el legendario Thorin Escudo de Roble- agregó meneando la cabeza.

-Bardo ¿Por qué nos han vetado los Hombres de Valle?- le soltó ante esa actitud.

-Porque a pesar de todo eso el Enano sigue actuando imprudentemente-

-¿Qué te dijeron los Elfos?-

-Bella, tu Enano es peligroso ¿O es que no te has enterado de lo que hizo?- Bardo se extrañó de mi actitud -¿Sabes con quién has unido tu vida?-

-No pienses así de él. Todos ahora están pensando muy mal de él. Yo vi lo que hizo porque estuve presente. De hecho yo fui la causa de lo que hizo- admití sin vergüenza.

-¿Tú?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo soy todavía muy tonta en estos asuntos. Cometí una imprudencia y recibí un castigo de los Elfos… Thorin reaccionó ante eso, no lo puedo culpar-

Bardo estaba impresionado y empezó a pasearse por la plaza.

-Pero, eso no me lo contaron. Me dijeron otras cosas. Bella, cuéntame toda la verdad- dijo apartando unas rocas con sus pies, como si con eso lograra limpiar de escombros la plaza.

-No, primero debo informarte. Es muy importante lo que venimos a decir y no nos dejaron-

- ¿Qué pasa?- el Hombre se me acercó y se arrodilló ante mí, y fue un gesto de respeto y la vez para poder verme de frente, y su mirada era muy gentil.

-Hay grupos de Orcos amenazando, aquí en la Montaña Solitaria. Tengan cuidado, no anden por los bosques. Nos encontramos con ellos ayer-

Bardo enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia la salida de la ciudad, con una punzada de temor que le oprimía el pecho… él había estado expuesto todos esos días a semejante peligro.

Dejaría hablar a la hobbit y la escucharía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Bardo y yo recorrimos calles abandonadas y tenebrosas. Percibía un hálito muy melancólico en él cuando debía ser al contrario.

-Yo nunca viví aquí, pero es como si lo hubiera hecho- me iba contando y se detenía en algunos lugares y me decía lo que eran.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo esto?- las palabras de Bardo me hacían ver a mí también el pasado de Valle en aquellas piedras mohosas.

-Lo he soñado- suspiró él- Sobretodo últimamente… he soñado con esta ciudad, con sus gentes… No sé qué es, pero no puede ser real ¿No crees, Bella?-

-Puede ser real ¿Por qué no?- opiné yo encogiéndome de hombros, pero luego cambié el tema a lo que me interesaba:

-Por favor, no seas injusto con Thorin. Hay un gran malentendido. Su naturaleza lo ha hecho actuar de maneras incorrectas pero tampoco tan injustas. Yo sé que él es muy difícil de comprender pero créeme que yo he visto su alma, y lo apoyo-

-Tiene suerte ese Enano, al tenerte a ti como esposa. Le hará mucho bien la vida contigo- suspiró el aire fresco de la montaña con dejo soñador - El amor, eso es muy bueno, para los dos. Me alegro-

-Gracias- lo miré y quise saber si Bardo alguna vez tuvo un amor –Y tú tienes una nueva vida aquí, Bardo, espero sea dichosa como la nuestra-

Él hizo un gesto y no lo noté muy convencido de eso. Luego me sonrió tímidamente:

-Eso espero. Confío en ti, pequeña-

Me sentí muy a gusto en Valle excepto por el hecho de que faltaban mis Enanos.

-Bien. Dejaré que los Enanos entren a Valle. Los recibimos- Bardo accedió al fin, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Las ruinas no tenían mucho que ofrecer, pero Los Hombres habían montado un campamento y era bastante cómodo.

-Humm, Bardo de Valle- Dáin aceptó sentarse, ya cuando la caravana estaba adentro. De hecho todos los Enanos fueron invitados a sentarse en unas sillas acomodadas entre dos edificios- Esta ciudad podría estar mejor si los Khazâd ayudáramos. Tendrías que ver cómo está Erebor gracias a nuestro trabajo-

-Sí, no lo dudo- Bardo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Thorin, a quien habían sentado en un sitio importante, después de todo era el rey; pero éste igualmente le lanzaba miradas muy desconfiadas.

-Proponemos una alianza, y así nosotros los ayudamos- propuse yo –Que vuelva a ser como antes, cuando los Enanos de Erebor y los Hombres de Valle trabajaban y comerciaban juntos-

-Sí, pero… los Elfos no ven con buenos ojos su reino. Ya lo saben- musitó Bardo.

-Ellos tienen la culpa- gruñó Balin, y Dori y Nori lo apoyaron.

-Eso no es lo que importa, lamentablemente. El problema es que rompieron relaciones con ustedes- decía Bardo –Ahora tenemos más problemas, Orcos-

-Sí- Thorin hizo un gesto a los Enanos que tuvieran mucho cuidado con lo que decían.

-¿Qué pretenden esos Orcos por aquí? Sabotearnos- intervenía yo.

-Bueno, antes de que ustedes me informaran de esto- recordaba Bardo- cuando estábamos en los campamentos, oí rumores, sí, oí que Bolgo andaba por aquí. Ahora mucho me temo que esto lo ratifica-

-¿Bolgo?- Dwalin alzó una ceja y miró a todos sus compañeros con inquietud.

-He oído algo sobre ese Orco, no sé si será verdad…- decía Bardo observando a Dáin –Según parece es el hijo de Azog-

-¡AZOG!- gritaron los Enanos indignados y Dáin golpeó su hacha contra el piso con furia, y un gran barullo se levantó en la reunión –¡Maldito sea su nombre!-

-¿Quién es Azog?- yo a todas ésas le pregunté en voz baja a Fili que estaba junto a mí.

-El Asesino de Enanos, Bella, el que mató al padre de Dáin, el gran Náin, en Moria y a Thrór, mi bisabuelo- gruñó Fili y yo silbé ante algo tan grave. Clavé los ojos en mi esposo y allí en sus facciones estaba ese viejo rencor por el monstruo que acabó con seres tan queridos.

Los Enanos y los Hombres se quedaron pensativos, pero la reunión no los iba a llevar muy lejos por ahora.

* * *

Regresamos antes de oscurecer, todos cabizbajos. Al menos la comitiva llevó a cabo su propósito: entablar una tregua con las gentes de Valle y alertarlos del peligro. Por ahora Thorin fue perdonado, y las relaciones entre ambos reinos se reanudaban. Los Enanos ayudarían a la reconstrucción de Valle así que el trabajo se duplicaba, y eso los tenía muy contentos.

Pero las noticias en Erebor no eran muy buenas. Dís había dicho que Thráin esperaba hablar con su hijo, y allí estaba ella esperando en la empalizada nuestra llegada. Apurado, Thorin acata el llamado de su padre, pues su hermana le anunciaba que era urgente, así que no perdió tiempo y con inquietud se dirigió a los aposentos de los pasillos blancos. Los demás se quedaron afuera en medio de murmullos, entre ellos yo, Belladonna, con Fili y Kili.

Solamente los hermanos entraron al aposento.

* * *

-Padre aquí estoy- su padre estaba acostado en la cama y al ver tan lamentable estado tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, entonces Thorin encendió más velas.

-Hijo, ven siéntate. Y tú igual Dís- anuncia el anciano con voz ronca.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- insistía él.

-Eso no importa ahora. Hijo, hija… ustedes tienen una gran responsabilidad aquí. Como rey ahora tienes la responsabilidad de guardar la luz de Valinor que está en ese Silmaril, son lo último que queda de Telperion y Laurelin…-

Thorin le toma de la mano y estaba fría y temblorosa.

-Dís, eres mi orgullo y la luz de mis ojos. Tienes mucho de tu madre- suspiraba con aliento ahogado el viejo guerrero.

-Padre…- Dís no aguantaba el llanto pero su hermano la consolaba, para que fuera fuerte y no entristeciera más al anciano.

-Hijo- ahora se dirigió a Thorin- Siempre te quise, y estoy muy contento de haber vivido lo suficiente como para verte ser rey y lo más importante: el ser feliz. Creo que para eso viví hasta ahora, y estoy satisfecho- y en sus labios toscos y secos esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

La noche fue lúgubre. Thorin y Dís no salían del cuarto del agonizante rey que no habló más, y los demás estábamos todos expectantes. Vagábamos sin rumbo por los salones y pasadizos del reino, pues era muy triste estar en previas de la muerte.

En vista de que yo no podía ser de mucha ayuda, estuve más con Réa, Kili y Fili que con mi esposo. Los cuatro éramos los más jóvenes y alegres de todo el reino, o al menos ésa era nuestra misión, alegrar un poco ese ambiente de expectante melancolía. A veces ayudábamos al pobre y cansado Bombur en la cocina, para hacer comidas suculentas y buenos banquetes. Eso nos distraía bastante.

Me enfoqué en otras cosas entonces, como por ejemplo la amistad entre Kili y Réa, para ver si los planes que tenía mi esposo en la cabeza eran justificados. Ellos aún no sabían nada de eso, que Thorin estaba planeando casar a uno de ellos con la Enana. No creí prudente mencionar algo al respecto todavía.

De hecho no hubo cabida para tales temas, los jóvenes herederos querían pasar tiempo con su abuelo, a quien literalmente no habían conocido antes. Kili y Fili conocieron a Thráin ahora, cuando éste llegó a Erebor.

Así que ahora necesitaban esos últimos días para estar con él.

* * *

Fue al fin una noche, días después aunque yo no sé cuántos, nos vimos reunidos otra vez ante un destino ya pronosticado.

Dís y Thorin salieron de la habitación en medio de un silencio sepulcral, y con un hilo de voz salido de una gran fortaleza, Thorin dice:

-El Rey Bajo la Montaña ha muerto-

Los Enanos todos empezaron a gimotear y rasgarse las barbas y entre sollozos decían "Larga vida al rey". Yo estaba allí en medio de un luto abrumador como fuera de lugar aunque ver a Thorin me partió el corazón. Vencido por el dolor el fuerte Enano se debilitó por completo. Fili y Kili fueron a consolar a su madre mientras Thorin se hacía el fuerte para apoyar a los demás.

Y yo, hice lo que debía hacer, fui con mi Enano y lo acogí en mis brazos, lo que nadie más podía hacer por Thorin, sólo yo.

Pero él en ese momento no podía dar rienda suelta a su dolor, debía ocuparse de todo, y anunciar la nefasta noticia a todos los demás. Debía ser primero rey antes que un ser vivo con sentimientos como todos los demás.

El rey Thráin debía ser honrado como nunca vio Erebor, el Enano había fallecido en sus entrañas. Era todo un honor.

Ya no habría cabida para más nada y por un tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Durante todo el día iba de un lado a otro, en realidad yo tenía ningún deber en el sepelio de Thráin II, quise dejar a los Enanos llorar entre ellos con la mayor privacidad posible.

Las tristes noticias se difundieron y Bardo esa misma tarde fue a presentar sus respetos y estaría presente en el funeral, pero los Elfos de Thranduil no se presentaron para rendir honores al viejo rey y no habían señales de que fueran a presentarse en el funeral.

En medio de ésas me encontré con Réa que venía de afuera con rostro acongojado.

-Lamento tanto esto… sé lo que significa para todos los Enanos- le dije en señal de condolencias.

-Lo sé- respondió ella -Gracias Bella-

-¿Y Kili?- me preocupé por él, andaba muy dolido y no lo había visto más.

-Está allá afuera- dijo ella con indiferencia, lo que me llamó la atención. Yo me despedí aunque Réa tenía los ojos clavados en mí como si quisiera seguir hablando, pero no dijo nada más y se despidió de mí.

Encontré al joven solo, sentado a orillas del río que corría por la montaña, no muy lejos de la entrada a Erebor.

-Hola- me acerqué y el joven notó mi presencia. En silencio me senté su lado, y dejaría que él hablara si eso le nacía.

Kili se secó los ojos como si se avergonzara por llorar. El sonido del agua era hipnotizante y hermoso, aquel día todo el verdor del lugar contrastaba con la tristeza del momento.

-Está bien. Yo puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes, yo también he perdido a seres queridos, perdí a mi abuelo- yo me negaba a recordarlo, porque no soportaría también llevar esa pena sobre mis hombros en ese momento.

Eso lo tranquilizó y se sintió más cómodo para hablar.

-Se veía venir. No somos como los Elfos supongo… inmortales si es que alguien no termina con sus vidas antes…- comentó él y su actitud era muy distinta a lo que había conocido de él.

-Tienes todo el derecho de estar triste y de llorar, sabes- no sabía cómo comportarme, si estrecharlo entre mis brazos y dejar que se desahogara o mantener la distancia.

-No, yo debo ser fuerte- Kili se levantó del pasto con firmeza y terminó por restregarse la cara, de hecho con más ahínco de lo normal. Yo me levanté enseguida y lo detuve, porque se iba a lastimar. Tomé sus manos y lo calmé.

-Puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame lo que te pasa. Recuerda que soy tu tía- sonreí pero eso que dije impactó a Kili.

-Tía…- musitó- No, no te veo como tía. Yo te veo como siempre te vi, como durante el viaje. Ahora eres mi reina-

De repente esa forma de decir "mi reina" me causó una sensación que no supe identificar. Alejé mis manos de él.

Al ver mi actitud Kili resopló distraídamente.

-Cuando era pequeño me decían "El cara de elfo"- dijo con algo de rabia.

-¡Ah, por favor! Las cosas que le dicen a uno de niño. A mí me decían ratón, y perrito- torcí el gesto y en verdad ya esas cosas no me afectaban.

Kili sonrió, pero esa sonrisa de él tan chispeante estaba en ese momento totalmente apagada. Igual agradeció mi apoyo.

-A veces siento que no soy lo suficientemente Enano- confesó. Entonces recordé lo que me había contado Thorin noches atrás y sentí la necesidad de saber sobre eso. Porque yo era ya parte de la familia, y me preocupaban, me importaban todos ellos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo para nada te veo así, al contrario, eres como Thorin- lo animaba y para proseguir lo invité para que nos sentáramos junto al río otra vez –El linaje de Durin corre puro por tus venas y eso se nota-

-Supongo que me entrenaron para eso. Ahh, la vida del Enano puede ser dura- distraídamente volvió a sentarse junto a mí –Cuando yo era muy pequeño, recuerdo que estaba con mi madre, junto al fuego…-

Kili ya no estaba allí conmigo, se había transportado al pasado, lo vi en sus ojos. Iba a contarme algo que tal vez nunca le había contado a nadie más. El viento soplaba suave y movía los largos cabellos negros del joven Enano.

-Ella me leía una historia- y sonrió –y a mí me encantaba. Entonces llegaron a la casa unos Enanos de mi padre e interrumpieron nuestra velada. Querían llevarme a combatir. Mi madre se opuso al principio porque yo era demasiado pequeño para tal cosa y yo al ver que me arrancaban de sus brazos lloré y lloré, lloré como nunca…-

Mi corazón se contraía, las atormentadas palabras de Kili recreaban en mi mente aquella horrible escena. Pobre Dís… aferrándose su pequeño que le arrebatan de los brazos para llevárselo lejos de ella y de sus cuidados de madre…Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que aquel Enano tan cándido y alegre tuviera una historia tan triste.

-Me arrastraron lejos de mi madre que sollozaba cuando yo quería quedarme y oír el resto de la historia. Pero mi madre supo que era mi deber irme con los guerreros y fortalecerme, hacerme un Enano guerrero, todos los días de mi vida. Lo tuvo que aceptar y yo también-

Entonces Kili no pudo continuar y me miró con esos ojos negros, y noté cierto parecido con Thorin, no sé en qué… Y entonces él me toma de la mano, y sentí su calor… Pero eso no me gustó, era extraño, algunas veces durante el viaje Kili y yo nos habíamos abrazado… Pero aquel simple gesto de tomar mi mano no fue como amigos, era totalmente distinto.

No, ya no era tan ingenua, aquello no era simple amistad. Las cosas se notaban en las miradas.

Retiré mi mano de la suya y me alejé de él horrorizada.

-Lo siento- Kili se alteró al verme huir, e igual que yo se levanta de la grama- Bella, lo siento… Yo, no estoy bien-

-¿Qué te pasa, Kili?- le dije con temor y no quería que se acercara a mí.

-No estoy bien, Bella, NO ESTOY NADA BIEN- el joven se alteró mucho –¡Todos tienen razón, yo no estoy bien!-

-Espera- traté de calmarme –Espera, Kili, son momentos difíciles, estamos todos confundidos- traté de razonar y de no alarmarme por nada –Lo siento, yo…-

-No, no, ¿Lo ves? ¡Yo no estaba llorando por lo de mi abuelo en realidad!- Kili retrocedió avergonzado y furioso quiso irse lejos de allí –ALGO MUY MALO PASA CONMIGO-

-Espera, Kili, espera- balbuceé atontada, pero él dio la media vuelta y se marchó apresurado siguiendo el río –¡No te alejes! ¡Te cuidado!- grité inútilmente.

Me quedé parada en medio del silencio apenas interrumpido por el sonido del agua tratando de entender, pero no entendía nada de lo que él me había dicho.


	15. Chapter 15 - La primera vez

_En mi historia voy a incluir a una Elfa entonces me dije, ya que Peter Jackson se inventó una pues ya qué. Tauriel entra en mi fic también._

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

-¡_Gi suilon_!, Legolas- una Elfa de elegante porte y cabellos rojizos entraba al salón de la armería después de toda una mañana de ronda por el bosque; encuentra a Legolas afilando sus fechas y espadas. Al joven príncipe le gustaba hacer sus propias cosas, y no dejarle todo a los sirvientes de su padre. Tenía allí en la armería toda una colección de glamorosas espadas y arcos de las más finas maderas.

-_Gi suilon_, Tauriel- saludó él.

-¿Y dónde está el viejo Galion? No lo he visto desde ayer-

Legolas se encogió de hombros, tampoco había visto al mayordomo y mejor, así podía estar ahí haciendo sus cosas sin que nadie lo molestara.

-¿Qué es eso?- la Elfa notó la hermosa espada que Legolas cargaba en su cintura y que no había visto antes.

El joven reparó en ésta, la llevaba encima siempre pero esa mañana se había olvidado por completo que la tenía.

-Es algo que tengo que devolver- dijo y Tauriel alzó las cejas –Ésta es la espada de Thorin Escudo de Roble, Tauriel- le contó al fin.

-Ah- ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él para observar aquella reliquia de cerca –Es una espada élfica magnífica- con delicadeza la tomó y rozó con sus dedos la fina hoja, brillante y afilada.

-Sí, mi padre dice que es de Gondolin. ¿Tú crees que por eso nos pertenece a nosotros?-

-Tal vez-

-No lo sé, yo creo que no. Creo que debe ser devuelta a su dueño-

-Pero, Legolas ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la guerrera se extrañaba de la actitud que tenía el príncipe con aquella espada- Creí que te enorgullecías de que recuperáramos reliquias de nuestra raza de manos de los Naugrim-

-Sí, así era-

-¿Era?-

-Pero ahora es distinto. Supe lo que hizo mi padre aquí cuando ese Enano se apareció por el Bosque y creo que no estuvo correcto- reconoció sin vergüenza -Al menos sí creo que esta espada no nos pertenece-

Tauriel observó al príncipe en silencio.

-Y ahora esos Naugrim están de duelo, pero nosotros no debemos acercarnos ¿Crees que eso sea apropiado? Es un nuevo reino después de todo, un reino como todos los demás-

-Nosotros no debemos cuestionar las decisiones del rey, Legolas- dijo ella firmemente.

-No Tauriel, creo en verdad que no estamos actuando prudentemente. Hablaré con mi padre- el joven se levantó de su asiento con determinación y la Elfa hizo igual.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- igualmente Tauriel se disponía a acompañarlo, aunque estaba un poco confundida con todo eso. Pero eran muy buenos amigos y compañeros, desde muy jóvenes, por lo tanto iría con el príncipe y así juntos enfrentarían la empresa.

* * *

El rey Elfo se encontraba en su trono, en pleno medio día y el resplandor del sol se colaba por entre la arboleda y las rocas que conformaban el techo del gran salón. Todo se veía ligeramente verde, color bosque, y chispeantes las aguas del río cantaban entre las piedras de la caverna.

Apenas llegan ambos Elfos hacen una genuflexión ante Thranduil.

-Hijo, Tauriel- el rey saludó con un gesto –Los lindes del bosque están siendo amenazados. Tauriel, Bolgo anda por estos territorios ¿Han visto algo?-

-No, mi señor- respondió la Elfa sin mirarlo a los ojos, sino manteniendo la mirada gacha por respeto.

-Bien. Pero igual mi inquietud no cesa. No hay que bajar la guardia- ordenó y Tauriel acata la orden.

-_Ada_ ¿Puedo hablar?- Legolas ignora todo eso, de frente pide permiso a su padre.

-¿Qué atormenta tu corazón,_ ionneg_?- los ojos de Thranduil escudriñaban cada fibra de su ser- Porque lo de Bolgo de seguro que no es-

-¿Por qué no asistiremos al funeral del rey Thráin II, padre? No lo entiendo-

Thranduil bufó y dio la media vuelta para sentarse en su trono. Había sido una mañana agitada y estaba algo cansado.

-Los Enanos no vinieron a rendirle respetos a Gwered, muerto salvajemente a manos de ese Naugrim-

-Tal vez porque están vetados en este reino- murmuró Legolas y Thranduil lo oyó. Volteó enseguida a clavarle los ojos a su hijo- Escucha, padre, fue el gran Thráin el que falleció, el sobreviviente del Nigromante, y creo que debemos presentarles nuestros respetos, por política, si no todos los reinos Enanos se ofenderán. Tú lo sabes, y tú no actúas así-

-Lo sé. Pero escucha, hijo, hay cosas que aún no puedes entender-

-No, no entiendo por qué tanta guerra con unos Enanos que no sé qué nos han hecho. Entiendo que ellos cargan sobre sí un historial, _Ada_. Lo que haya pasado en el pasado ya pasó. Y lo de Gwered fue muy lamentable pero recuerda que eso vino después que exigieras que te dieran la Piedra del Arca joya preciada para ellos y porque se agredió a la reina, eso me lo contó Glorfindel ¿Para qué querrías esa joya, padre? ¿Por qué no sanar las heridas del pasado y conservar aún tanto rencor contra los Enanos de Erebor?-

Thranduil encontraba muy difícil explicarle a su hijo, y una sombra de tristeza cruzó por sus grises ojos.

-Ya lo entenderás-

Legolas bajó la mirada frustrado, tenía el ímpetu de su edad. Sin embargo acataba lo que decía su padre.

-Bueno… entonces, te pido permiso para devolverle la Orcrist al Rey Bajo la Montaña, le pertenece-

Tauriel se estremeció de pies a cabeza sin embargo Thranduil no reaccionó como se lo esperaba.

Meditó esa proposición por un rato mientras ambos jóvenes esperaban la respuesta.

-Está bien, hijo- dio el rey sorpresivamente- Sí, el viejo Thráin falleció, desdichado- y suspiró - Ve allá con Tauriel y con Galion, que te acompañen. Creo que tienes algo de razón. Pero ten mucho cuidado, porque Bolgo está allá afuera, y tengan mucho cuidado con esos Enanos traicioneros-

Así, bastante inexpresivo, Thranduil despide a los dos jóvenes y ya nada más iba a hablar al respecto.

* * *

Qué extraños avatares de la vida. ¡En qué me había metido Gandalf el Gris! Pensaba en ese momento. Me sentí un títere entre la desdicha y la felicidad. Ahora no sabía en dónde estaba. Yo en el corazón del joven Enano, no lo creía, no podía ser. Debía averiguar la verdad para aliviar mis tormentos, yo amaba a mi Thorin, y no quería ser la causa del sufrimiento del dulce Kili.

De repente todas las paredes ornamentadas del reino daban vueltas a mi alrededor ¡Ay de mí!

Llegué a la habitación amada, el centro de mi dicha y encontré a Thorin sentado en la cama, con la cabeza gacha y aquel largo cabello con sus trenzas le caían por entre las piernas. Cuando entré levantó ligeramente el rostro.

Apesadumbrada me le acerqué y apenas me detuve frente a él sus brazos rodean mi cintura y lloroso esconde su rostro contra mi vientre.

-¡Oh Thorin!- exclamé –¡Cuántas tristezas, lo siento tanto!- lo apretaba fuerte contra mí. Estaba sereno a pesar de todo, pero lloraba y mi congoja era enorme, porque ahora no sólo tenía la pena de su luto, ahora todo encajaba, ahora veía cosas que antes no podía ver ¿Cómo iba a contarle lo que pasaba con Kili?

No era momento, y yo sólo quería estar con él, con mi Thorin. Maldije el momento en que Kili empezó a interesarse en mí. Ahora yo tenía el corazón encogido por ser el amor no correspondido para el joven Enano.

-¡Como desearía que todo fuera como cuando llegamos!- dije con una lágrima que él no podía ver, su rostro seguía apretado contra mi vientre y sus manos se aferraban a mis vestiduras- Pero toda Arda pareciera conspirar contra nuestro amor-

-No, amor, no pasa nada malo. Así tenía que ser, ya pasará- dijo al fin. Pero Thorin no tenía idea de por qué yo decía eso. Sus manos no me dejarían ir nunca y así lo quería yo.

-Tu padre ya descansa en paz, allá en las hermosas praderas de Valinor. Estoy segura. Con sus ancestros, en la tierra de los mas bravos guerreros-

-Así es- al fin Thorin sosegado levanta el rostro y si hubo lágrimas en sus ojos ya no estaban allí. El azul de sus pupilas brillaba ante la tenue luz de la habitación.

-Abrázame- le rogué. Mis ojos le clamaban, mi piel lo llamaba, mi corazón quería acompasarse con el suyo, quería sentir su esencia y su respiración –¡Abrázame, Thorin!- repetía y él reacciona, como si un huracán indetenible se liberara en todo su interior.

Él era enorme y rudo, yo pequeña y frágil, un Enano y una hobbit. Era extraño, nuevo, diferente. Los dos nos sentíamos vulnerables, y ante su mirada curiosa y a la vez enormemente apasionada sobre mi prístino e inocente cuerpo sucumbía, llena de temor y de placer…

Nos miramos a los ojos y ya no había más nada que hablar y más nada que esperar.

* * *

Así ocurrió bajo la luna de un cielo claro y estrellado en la Tierra Media, en ese momento y en medio de un reino oscuro y apagado por el luto, la hobbit y el rey Enano se unen, y su mundo se cubre de miel y pasión, y nada malo puede interrumpir la magia que nacía detrás de las puertas y de las cortinas del lecho amado del que nunca deseaban salir.

El nuevo Erebor surgía en medio de un remolino de problemas, pero lo más importante era que ese nuevo reino tenía la raíz más fuerte del mundo que era el amor.


	16. Chapter 16

_Cuando hago las revisiones de los capítulos suelo corregir algunas cosas, para este capítulo releí el anterior e hice unos cambios que no cuadraban con éste. Así que bueno, las historias en construcción padecen de este tipo de cosas, por lo general las correcciones que hago son todas de ortografía, o algunas de narrativa según me parezca al momento. Pero a veces se da que uno tiene que readaptar, reeditar..._

_Es un trabajo eterno._

_( ¡Y desearía que Fanfiction tuviera la letra más grande!)_

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

En una tumba de mármol negro reposaría Thráin II por el resto de las edades, yaciendo en su sueño eterno en la necrópolis de las profundidades de Erebor.

Su funeral se celebró la primera noche de luna llena después del fallecimiento, y en medio de cánticos ancestrales; los cánticos más hipnotizantes que yo haya oído de los Enanos despidieron al guerrero con todas sus armas y sus más preciadas posesiones. Los cantos no cesaron hasta el amanecer, era como si las voces fueran a revivir a los fallecidos, y casi que podía ver otra vez aquellos fantasmas que se presentaron ante mí en medio de mi agonía, cuando Smaug todavía habitaba las entrañas del reino.

Y así fue como todas las penas se marcharon con las tonalidades y los poemas, y tal vez así el alma del difunto viajaría acompañada hasta las lejanas costas de Valinor.

* * *

-Lo lamento mucho- fue lo primero que dijo Gandalf cuando se presentó ante nosotros al despuntar del día y yo corrí a sus brazos. No sabía cuánto tenía que agradecerle y cuánto me consolaba en esas horas penosas, el mago simplemente sonreía deslumbrado por mi presencia, por el nuevo hálito que emanaba de mí desde esa noche especial.

-Mi querida Belladonna Bolsón- parecía un padre orgulloso que veía a su hija convertida en toda una mujer.

El mago venía a despedir al viejo rey por última vez, y durante una corta velada a la luz de las antorchas contó a sus herederos muchas de las anécdotas que compartió con el rey, la mayoría en Dol Guldur cuando enfrentaron al terrible Nigromante.

¡El Nigromante! ¡No se debía mencionar algo semejante cuando ya sobraban los problemas! Pero su maldito nombre fue pronunciado otra vez en aquella historia.

Rato después vimos a Gandalf horas reunido con Thorin en El Salón de la Deliberaciones. Con muchos respetos puso al tanto al Enano de todas sus discusiones con el Concilio con respecto al Silmaril, sin embargo nada más se mencionó ni era momento para hacer ningunos planes.

Thorin era notoriamente otro ante los ojos del mago, había una nueva vida en su alma. La tristeza se debatía mano a mano contra la felicidad, y por lo que el mago vio, era la felicidad la que llevaba las de ganar.

Dejaría que los Enanos pasaran su tiempo de luto con tranquilidad, mientras, él se alojaría unos días en los aposentos del reino.

* * *

Mucho se esperaba ya la llegada de los Enanos de las Montaña Azules, y a veces se podía ver a Glóin contemplando el horizonte y añorando divisar pronto las pequeñas siluetas en el camino.

Cuando el sol tocaba una vez más las orillas del enorme lago, creyeron los Enanos que sus compañeros finalmente pisaban las cercanías de la Montaña Solitaria. Los soldados que guardaban las entradas del reino anuncian la llegada de una caravana que venía por el recién acondicionado camino del Lago Largo.

Bofur era jefe de los guardias, con experticia aclara que no eran Enanos los que venían sino Elfos. Entonces la alarma se esparce por los rincones y cada Enanos que se topaba con la nueva sacaba su hacha y su escudo y se ponía a la defensiva, pues les parecía a todos un atrevimiento innombrable que se presentaran los Elfos allí cuando ellos acababan de sepultar al rey Thráin II.

* * *

En medio de un mar de protestas conglomeradas en la Gran Estancia de Thráin yo meneaba la cabeza atormentada por la testarudez de la mayoría. Entonces intervine:

-Primero hay que saber para qué están aquí. Nos informa Bofur que es el príncipe del Bosque Negro el que viene con un grupo pequeño. Se han anunciado como tales, Legolas es el nombre del príncipe y trae un mensaje...-

-¡No se puede esperar nada bueno!- gruñía Rhôd el capitán. Y la mayoría de sus compañeros de las Colinas de Hierros lo apoyaban con gritos de guerra. No me quedaban dudas que aún desconfiaban de mí.

El mismo Thorin estaba algo abrumado por la algarabía, y no lograba poner el orden. Igualmente consideraba la visita como una provocación, pero lo molestaba aún más la desconfianza y la falta de sumisión ante Belladonna. Así que no era prudente hablar, porque podría empeorar los ya caldeados ánimos.

-Seré yo quien los atienda, como lo hice con los Hombres de Valle. Yo con Dís y Réa-

Entonces los Enanos dejaron de gruñir y clavaron sus ojos en mí; ante el desconcierto de algunos Thorin alza la voz:

-Bien, así sea- la idea era la mejor que había oído. Me dio su voto de confianza, creía en mi habilidad para razonar neutralmente con los enemigos - Pero no sin que estén vigiladas: Así que vigilen desde las terrazas con arcos y flechas- ordena a los guardias y estos acatan enseguida el mandato.

Algunos de los capitanes de Dáin murmuran entre sí poco convencidos, pero son callados inmediatamente por Thorin con apenas un gesto.

* * *

Después de las deliberaciones en las cavernas, los Elfos no esperaron más y fueron escoltados hasta las terrazas bañadas por el sol, donde esperarían a la reina.

Legolas, Tauriel y Galion con su escolta observan aturdidos a las tres Enanas que venían a su encuentro, con especial ahínco en la del medio que llevaba un largo vestido rojo y la corona de plata sobre sus cabellos.

-¡La hobbit que se volvió Enana!- exclama Tauriel sin poder controlarse- Asombroso-

Legolas recibió a la reina con una genuflexión. No creyó que la extraña soberana fuera a inspirarle tal respeto:

-Salve, reina de Erebor-

Yo incliné ligeramente la cabeza como había aprendido de Réa y Dís.

Era el príncipe un Elfo bastante extraño, y estaba fascinado pues parecía que nunca en su vida había visto un hobbit. Me daba la impresión de que mi presencia les resultaba demasiado gentil para estar en medio de Enanos.

Bueno, ésa era la ventaja que yo tenía.

-Legolas Thranduillion- pronuncié como era la usanza.

-Lamento mucho la situación entre ambos reinos, su majestad, señora- anunció el joven de hermoso rostro de porcelana haciendo un reverencia a Dís, informado muy bien de que era la hija de Thráin- Pero debido a los desafortunados eventos les traigo nuestros respetos- se acercó a mí y lo tuve que ver hacia arriba. No estaba acostumbrada a tener gente tan alta cerca de mí, la última vez fue en Valle. Me entregó un papiro enrollado –Para Thorin Escudo de Roble y su familia- y saludó a Dís que estaba al lado mío muda, como si hablarle a aquel ser fuera una deshonra.

Entendí que podía leer el papiro así que lo desenrollé para identificar una fina escritura élfica marcada en la superficie del papel, posiblemente en Sindarin que era lo que hablaban los Elfos del Bosque. A pesar de todo los Khazâd sabían élfico y me habían enseñado bastante, así que yo no sólo empezaba a hablar Khuzdul sino también Sindarin. Eran las condolencias por la muerte de Thráin II, sin duda.

-_Ni´lassui_- respondí en élfico y los Elfos sonrieron ante tal honor. Se habían relajado mucho, tal como habíamos supuesto.

-¿Cómo se llama, su majestad?- me preguntó la Elfa con curiosidad.

-Belladonna Bolsón- me erguí orgullosa pues mi nombre me gustaba más que el "su majestad", aunque mi tamaño no les pasaba de la cintura- De la Comarca-

-Siempre oí historias sobre ustedes, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos- agregó.

-Y dime, Belladonna- Legolas tenía una mirada suspicaz. Igualmente no terminaba de confiar. Trató de hacerme a un lado para que Dís y Réa no oyeran nuestra conversación -¿Cómo terminó una hobbit convirtiéndose en Enana? Esto es algo de lo que se hablará en canciones por el resto de las eras-

-¡Lo sé!- solté emocionada –Thorin ya me ha compuesto varias canciones. Deberían oírlo tocar el arpa-

El príncipe volteó la cara y dando una vuelta se paseó por la terraza.

-Thorin… El Asesino de Elfos- musitó y todos se inquietaron.

Me dio la impresión de que había cometido una imprudencia, aunque no vi por qué.

-Ese sobrenombre no es muy respetuosos para con el rey- intervino Dís al fin lanzándole miradas torvas al príncipe, y se podía ver mucho en ella el parecido con Thorin y con el mismo Thráin.

-Es el título con el que él mismo se proclamó en diversas y muy particulares maneras ¿O me equivoco?- dijo con una sonrisa y la Enana no respondió -Me disculpo, señora-

-Escuche, yo no conozco mucho de las guerras entre ustedes- me alcé ante él afligida por las agresiones contra mi Thorin- Pero lo único que veo es que esas guerras los han cegado a los dos. Creo que deben conocerse mejor. Si ustedes nos conocieran mejor, y comprendieran… no nos verían como enemigos-

El Elfo no hizo caso a las miradas de la Enana y se dirige a mí, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Nuevamente hablándome en privado susurra:

- Dime pequeña ¿Cómo te tratan por estos lugares?-

-¡Muy bien, claro! ¿Es que no oye lo que le estoy diciendo?-

Legolas me miró como si dudara de eso, y no me gustó para nada. Dís y Réa vigilaban pero con Tauriel y Galion allí su atención no era total.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- me sentí muy herida. Ahora todo era distinto, mi conexión con Thorin era total y todo lo que insinuaran de él me agredía a mí profundamente y mucho más que antes –Si a hablar vamos de maltratos, pues fueron otros y no precisamente Enanos los que más me maltrataron-

Legolas me dio la razón por completo y en sus ojos noté un poco de vergüenza.

-Lamento lo que pasó. Pero es que estar entre Enanos nos pone a la defensiva. El error fue de todos-

-Bien-

-Me preocupé por ti, lo admito, porque no eres en lo absoluto como…-

-¿Como quién?¿Como estos Enanos? Legolas Thranduillion, tiene usted un mal concepto de gente noble-

-Gente noble no es precisamente lo que nosotros hemos visto- respondió muy al tanto de mi disgusto –Por eso le hablo, su majestad. Creo que debo hacerlo. ¿Conoce usted lo que eran estos Enanos antes de que se uniera a su aventura?-

-Ahora soy una de ellos, señor. Son personas nobles, decentes y dignas de todo mi cariño-

-¿Usted sabe, majestad, de lo que fueron estos Enanos?- repetía implacablemente, y aquello no concordaba con su dulce rostro –¿Lo sabe? Porque yo estoy como usted, yo también… veo que hay algo más… Pero no los conocemos ni usted ni yo. Dígame ¿Los conoce… en realidad?-

-Bueno…- el Elfo me intimidaba con sus palabras y me hacía dudar, involuntariamente- Me han contado muchas cosas, sí. He estudiado mucho su cultura que es ahora la mía-

El príncipe meneó la cabeza.

-Nosotros no somos los malos- aclaró -Mucho me temo que eso es lo que estos Enanos le han enseñado- con aire soñador, Legolas apartó su penetrante vista de mí y dirigió la mirada hacia las laderas de la montaña que se extendían a nuestros pies, y más allá estaba Valle –Muchas cosas pasaron por aquí, en los tiempos de Thrór- Los dos nos paseamos por la terraza magnífica, y sin darnos cuenta Legolas y yo estábamos por un lado y Dís, Réa, con el resto de los Elfos y los escoltas, por otro.

-Yo no creo que ustedes sean los malos- le aclaraba secamente, todavía lidiando con esa amarga sensación.

-¿Sabes con quién te casaste, Belladonna Bolsón?- preguntaba Legolas repentinamente.

Otra vez esa pregunta hiriente, la misma actitud de Bardo. Estaba ofendida, sin embargo no podía creer que aquellas gentes legendarias, los más sabios de la Tierra Media, tuvieran intensiones de mentir, de calumniar sin razón. Actuaría con política, como me habían enseñado pues estaba allí con una misión. Y yo mis misiones las cumplía. Debía saber qué pensaban en realidad esos Elfos, necesitaba una certeza. Y a pesar de las insinuaciones, la actitud de Legolas no era para nada agresiva o pedante como la de su padre.

Con él se podía hablar, sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente ofuscada como para poder responderle.

-Te casaste con un monstruo- fue lo que dijo y me dejó fría. Eran esas palabras bloques de hielo para un corazón caliente de amor como lo estaba el mío.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

-¡Legolas Thranduillion!- solté con ojos ardientes, pero no lloraría- Ustedes son los Primeros Nacidos y los seres más sabios de la Tierra Media. Mi abuelo me decía que los Elfos eran los que iluminaban este mundo con el resplandor de Valinor ¿Por qué llamas monstruo a mi Thorin?-

Ya no me intimidaba, estaba parada firme frente a él aunque sólo le llegara a la cintura.

-Lo siento- fue lo que respondió y no sabía si era una disculpa para con Thorin o si se disculpaba conmigo por decirme tal verdad.

Le volteé la cara y le di la espalda. Prefería mirar al enorme Enano de piedra tallado en el arco de la entrada que verlo a él otra vez.

-Todo el mundo me dice que él es malo, él mismo me lo ha dicho, pero yo lo he llegado a conocer, adentro de su ser, y sólo he visto allí un enorme corazón lleno de nobleza, respeto y honor-

Una cascada de agua caía por la montaña, ruidosa pero magnífica y corría por el río donde el otro día tuve una desafortunada conversación con Kili.

-Yo no lo conozco- admitía quedamente- Es verdad. Igualmente soy un guerrero y a veces hago cosas de las que no me enorgullezco. Pero Thorin Escudo de Roble tiene enorme fama de llevar la matanza en batalla a un nivel que sólo puede calificarse de sádico. Dime Belladonna, tú misma viste con tus propios ojos lo que hizo. A mí me lo contaron, pero tú lo viste. Dime-

Me estremecí, aquellas palabras me confundían ¿O tal vez no?

-Pero ahora ese Enano tan bravo y tan recio se enamora de una criatura como tú. Hum, qué cosas- y otra vez vuelve a sonreír.

-Eso es porque tal vez no somos tan diferentes- atajé y él alzó las cejas sorprendido. En realidad ellos no se daban cuenta que yo tampoco era esa princesita que se empeñaban en ver -Él mismo me ha dicho todo eso… de hecho. No me ocultó nunca nada- confesé algo avergonzada porque yo en cambio a él le estaba ocultando lo de Kili, cuando entre nosotros dos no debería haber secreto alguno. ¡Por Ilúvatar que me decía cosas horribles ese Elfo! No quería oírlo, pero lo oía. Y algo dentro de mí me estaba diciendo que el príncipe tenía algo de razón.

-Y lo amas- suspiró sin poder entender eso.

Mis labios se movieron torpemente, pero no emití ninguna palabra.

-Viste lo que hizo por ti y no te importó, porque te ama- agregaba implacable.

-¡No lo pueden entender ¿Verdad?! Ni tú, ni Bardo ni nadie- volteé mi rostro ardiente para que no viera mi rabia –No saben por qué él es así-

-Tal vez tú te niegas a ver algunas cosas- el príncipe se encogió de hombros- Te enamoraste, y aunque él tenga las manos llenas de sangre de miles de seres vivos, lo amas-

-Y lo amaré siempre-

Legolas calló sorprendido, pero a la vez muy impresionado.

Aquel Elfo me había restregado una horrible verdad en mi cara. No importaba los que los Enanos hubieran hecho, no importaba lo que Thorin hubiera hecho, porque ellos conmigo eran lo que yo siempre deseé y necesité de otros, y nadie más me dio. Tal vez… sí, lo tenía que reconocer, no me importó la muerte ni el desmembramiento que presencié con mis propios ojos del Elfo llamado Gwered ¿Y estaba eso mal?

Legolas me estudiaba con aquellos inquietantes ojos azules, y no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me había torturado.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común, pequeña hobbit de La Comarca: muchas cosas que no sabemos de las personas que nos rodean-

No dije nada.

-Bien- el príncipe bufó y buscó algo que traía en su bolso- Hemos venido a devolverle algo al rey- decía mientras sacaba lo que parecía una espada. De hecho la reconocí enseguida, era la Orcrist.

-Oh- exclamé. Nuevamente me confundía aquel Legolas, tan frío y tan amistoso a la vez.

Se acercó a mí y se arrodilló en un gesto que levantó murmuraciones en sus compañeros que lo veían desde lejos. El Elfo me entregó la espada en las manos.

-Esto es de tu Enano, se lo devolvemos-

En definitiva sentía que aquellos tres Elfos eran diferentes a los que había conocido antes.

-Creo que te debemos una disculpa a ti- agregó Legolas, y Tauriel y Galion se colocaron a su lado con una mirada perpleja –Por lo ocurrido aquí, ya sabes-

Asentí.

-Adiós, Reina Bajo la Montaña- se despidió al fin.

* * *

La gente de Dáin esperaba impaciente en el comedor pero no querían comer nada, solamente estaban allí gruñendo y murmurando. Fili y Kili estaban sentados en un rincón, comiendo con Bombur, o eso pretendían hacer, mientras escuchaban en silencio las murmuraciones de los otros:

-Esto no es posible- decía un Enano de muy baja estatura –Nosotros aquí adentro metidos sin hacer nada mientras esos Elfos están allá afuera-

-¡Por Mahal!- protestó otro Enano, uno muy gordo y muy fuerte, vestido con una armadura intimidante que llevaba en el pecho el blasón de la casa de Dáin de las Colinas de Hierro –Nos mandaron a almorzar. ¡Yo no quiero almorzar!, quiero estar allá afuera y saber qué pasa, como debía haber hecho el rey, salir con nosotros-

-Pues algo le pasa es al rey… está muy…- otro Enano, que era muy viejo y con las barbas hasta el piso, hablaba con temor.

-Ablandado- completó la oración el Enano fuerte de la armadura y los demás bajaron la mirada.

-Se enamoró de esa hobbit y ahora está como un blandengue. Le dejó a ella todo… Ésa no es la actitud de un rey Khazâd- opinaba el Enano viejo.

-Vamos, vamos, es que lo han untado de mantequilla...- se reía el primer Enano, el de la baja estatura, y los demás se contagiaron.

-Bueno, es que esa mujer...se nota que la hobbit lleva tantos pantalones como un Enano- admitió el viejo entre risas -Esa mujer llegó y lo tomó por las riendas con mano dura-

-Sí eso parece jajaja- el de la armadura golpeó la mesa de la risa.

Kili, Fili y Bombur se miraban entre sí callados y sacudían la cabeza. No se sentían a gusto pero tampoco podían juzgar a los otros Enanos.

Las murmuraciones eran inevitables. Era lo más natural esa reacción por parte de los demás pues no todos estaban acostumbrados a tratar con mujeres. Solamente la Compañía de Thorin podía entender.

-Parece que ya se fueron- informa el Enano fuerte cortando la conversación al ver que las Enanas y la reina entraban otra vez y se dirigían al Salón de las Deliberaciones –Vamos a ver-

Todos muy entusiasmados se levantaron de la mesa y con pasos pesados salen del comedor.

* * *

Pero yo no quería que hubiera gente con nosotros, pero por el momento así debía ser.

Thorin me esperaba impaciente en el mismo lugar donde lo dejé, paseándose por el salón acompañado por Dáin, Gandalf, Glóin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur y Dwalin.

Las tres nos presentamos ante Gandalf y Thorin, y entonces Dís le entrega el papiro a su hermano.

-Legolas vino acompañado por dos Elfos de la guardia de Thranduil para presentar sus respetos a Thráin II- informé mientras Thorin pasaba sus ojos por las escrituras élficas. Luego cierra el papiro con un gesto inexpresivo –Eso era todo, básicamente-

-Bien- dijo sin mucha emoción. Pero Gandalf estaba bastante complacido.

-Fue un buen gesto- comentó el mago con una insinuación a Thorin.

-Supongo- admitió el aludido secamente –Gracias, Bella-

Con respeto da también por cumplida la misión de su hermana y Réa.

Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. Y yo le sonreí a todos mis amigos y las palabras de Legolas no me perturbaron más, sin embargo traía conmigo profundas angustias, más la espada que aún no le entregaba a mi esposo:

-¿Podemos hablar?- le insinué a Thorin sin mayores espavientos. Enseguida tomó mi mano y así nos disculpamos de los demás para retirarnos a un pasillo.

La zona de los salones era bastante amplia y los arcos que sostenían los techos eran altos e imponentes, artísticamente decorados. El oro que quedaba era como una fuente de luz en esos mundos profundos. Una estatua ubicada en un extremo junto al pasillo nos brindaba una cálida privacidad.

-Tengo algo para ti- la emoción se me notó en la voz. Thorin que ya no tenía rastros de preocupación en sus facciones, me lanzó una mirada pícara –No es lo que te imaginas. Toma-

El rey Enano se decepcionó pero cuando le entregué la espada que llevaba envuelta en un paño dorado, él abrió mucho los ojos:

-La Orcrist- soltó apartando el paño y admirando la hoja que se presentaba brillante y lustrada. Aquella hoja reflejaba el brillo del oro.

-Los Elfos te la devuelven- le ratifiqué y observé lo mucho que obraba ese gesto en él. No había ya nada del peso del luto en su alma.

La atención por la espada no duró mucho, sus ojos se clavaron en mí otra vez y un beso se posó sobre mis labios con ímpetu.

Estábamos en público pero un arranque de amor nos dominó por completo, allí a la sombra de la estatua.

-¿Quién está allí?- rato después Thorin se detiene, cuando yo creía que nada lo iba a detener- Kili, sal de allí- ordena torciendo los ojos.

Se me enfrió el cuerpo, lo que yo creía que era imposible estando tan acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Nos separamos y recuperamos la compostura. Me latía muy fuerte el corazón, pero no precisamente por el beso.

Muy seguro estaba Thorin de esa presencia, y sonreía traviesamente. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, y en efecto, Kili se aparece desde una sombra en el mismo lugar a donde se dirigían los ojos de Thorin y ante eso el joven se disculpa.

-Lo siento- sonríe y parecía que la única que estaba muy incómoda allí era yo. Kili carraspea y fue enseguida al grano - Tío, es que ya todos queremos almorzar y nos esperan en el comedor, con todo servido. Para eso los buscaba- y entonces el joven clava sus ojos negros sobre mí... y era ésa la misma expresión que tenía Thorin.

-¡Sí claro!- el rey Enano sonreía de hito a hito y estaba muy sonrojado. Y en ese momento, cuando él regalaba esas sonrisas yo estaba convencida de que era una atrocidad que los Elfos pensaran que era un monstruo. No debía callar, debía ser fuerte y exponerle todas mis congojas:

-Tenemos otras cosas de qué hablar, Thorin, y son importantes- le dije sin miramientos.

Él no parecía tomarse nada en serio, como si al marcharse los Elfos ya no hubieran más problemas para nosotros.

-Bueno, vamos. Y tú ya deja de espiar, muchacho- dice alegremente y a mí me da un vuelco el corazón.

-Ehhh ¿Espiar?- balbuceé y le sacudí la capa pues estaba hablando sandeces.

-Ese muchacho estaba espiando-

-No ¡Son ideas tuyas, malvado!- sonreía disimuladamente tratando de no alarmarme.

-Kili es un varón después de todo, ratoncito- Thorin lo excusaba dejándome perpleja -Estaba espiando- aseguró.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

El bosque se cubría de neblina a medida que transcurría la tarde. El año comenzaba frío a pesar de que el sol calentaba todos los días el rostro de esas tierras.

Oculto, unos terribles ojos rojos vigilaban el paso de los Elfos que iban sobre sus caballos blancos por el camino del Río del Bosque. Pero esos Elfos no eran de su interés, sólo eran mensajeros que llevaban un tributo a los Enanos de Erebor.

La respiración de Bolgo era estentórea y fuerte, pero procuraba que los Elfos no la oyeran.

-Ahí va el príncipe- le susurró Grök, su más fiero capitán. Bolgo gruñó, odiaba a los Elfos del Bosque pero su objetivo ahora era otro.

* * *

Sin embargo la caravana de Elfos no iba tranquila, los caballos resoplaban y pateaban nerviosamente, y Tauriel aguzaba la vista y el oído como si presintiera la presencia de los Orcos… Cada sombra, cada ligero movimiento era una amenaza para ella:

-Apuremos el paso, Legolas, esto está muy peligroso por aquí- dijo con voz temblorosa y un sudor frío cubrió su piel y todos hicieron galopar a sus caballos que no tardaron en salir despavoridos de allí.

-No debimos dejarlos ir- decía Grök al verlos desaparecer en la espesura del bosque. Bolgo sale entonces de su escondite y se alza en toda su estatura… Era más alto que un Elfo o que un Hombre y tres veces más ancho. Aquella bestia gigantesca inspiraba el más primitivo terror, llevaba una capa tejida con cabellos de barbas de Enano, y varias calaveras decoraban su armadura. Calaveras de Enanos.

Los Enanos eran su objetivo.

-Por ahora no me interesan, Grök- respondió al capitán con una voz de ultratumba- Hay un nuevo rey en Erebor… quiero su cabeza y la de todos los demás. Son los malditos descendientes de los asesinos de mi padre: quiero su sangre. Y haré un festín con sus carnes y sus cabezas como nunca antes se ha visto en esta tierra- pronunció terrible.

-Y me han informado que otros Enanos llegan, señor- rasguñaba Grök con una sonrisa, mucho más abajo que su jefe. Casi todos los Orcos se quedaban pequeños al lado de Bolgo.

-Son los exiliados que vuelven a su "casa"- Bolgo dejó entrever sus afilados dientes con una sonrisa –Pero no llegarán-

-El gran amo dice que hay algo en esa montaña, señor- otro Orco habló –Algo de mucho poder-

-Sí- los ojos rojos de la bestia volvieron a posarse en la Montaña Solitaria –Exterminaremos a esos Enanos, entonces lo que sea que haya ahí, será nuestro y del gran amo-

* * *

Terribles amenazas, y Erebor estaba demasiado cavado en la tierra como para enterarse de las malignas cavilaciones que se llevaban a cabo afuera.

* * *

El comedor era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar la mesa de los comensales en el centro y algunas mesas a su alrededor, pero solamente comían allí el rey, la reina y su corte. Claro que en esos días no estaba del todo acondicionado como para lucir sus mejores galas, apenas habían podido colgar unas cortinas que le daban algo de color a la pétrea decoración.

Todo era en realidad bastante amplio en el reino y los diseños perfectos, que la gente alta como Gandalf podía andarse libremente por cualquier lado y sin tropezar.

Al lado de la silla del rey en la cabecera se colocó otra, así como se hizo con el trono. Bombur y Ori se habían dedicado con especial cariño en tallarla con delicados ornamentos y pulirla para que luciera igual a la del rey. Nunca se había hecho algo así, por lo general las reinas iban sentadas en las sillas laterales al igual que los herederos, pero ese pensamiento no encajaba con la filosofía de la Compañía.

No había Thorin como rey sin su hobbit al lado como reina.

Como era de esperarse algunos de los Enanos de Dáin murmuraron también con respecto a eso.

-¿Sucede algo, capitanes?- en medio del entremés y de una interminable conversación sobre asuntos políticos y bélicos Thorin fija su atención en dos capitanes de las Colinas de Hierro que hablaban en secreto al otro extremo de la mesa. Obviamente que Thorin no ignoraba que habían algunas murmuraciones. Sin embargo disfrazaba su tono como si pensara que lo que hablaban estaba relacionado con el tema en discusión.

A todas ésas yo, Belladonna Bolsón, me encontraba a su lado inusualmente muy callada y sin tocar la comida. Me sentía incómoda con aquel vestido rojo y la corona, pero como Thorin estaba igual, con su capa azul bordada de plata y su corona pues no podía darme el gusto de regresar a mis ropas corrientes, que eran en realidad vestimentas que había heredado de Fili. No podía sentirme bien, y aunque me resistiera, las palabras de Legolas seguían dando vueltas en mi mente. Incluso llegaba a ver de una forma extraña la salsa que tenía la ensalada, por momentos me daba la impresión de que era sangre _"No sabes con quién te casaste, Belladonna Bolsón", "Thorin__ tiene enorme fama de llevar la matanza en batalla a un nivel que sólo puede calificarse de sádico__" "Tal vez te niegas a verlo porque lo amas". _

No sabía por qué no podía quitarme esas palabras de mi mente. En realidad yo resaltaba mucho en medio de ellos, nosotros los hobbits éramos gentes pacíficas de vidas tranquilas, que amábamos la comodidad, la naturaleza y la comida al calor de una buena chimenea. En cambio los Khazâd respiraban guerra y lucha, estaban acostumbrados a la sangre y a la muerte. No podía estar al tanto de toda la conversación que se llevaba, porque no encajaba con ésta.

Tal vez me picaba un poco que yo les resultara demasiado "blandengue" para ser su reina.

-Creemos, su majestad, que no debimos dejar ir al príncipe Elfo sin antes haberlo cuestionado- uno de los capitanes dio la cara –Se debió actuar como se debía, señor-

Con cierta sorpresa, Fili, el heredero, que estaba muy distraído con su ensalada, levanta el rostro para observar al Enano que hablaba.

-¿Qué no se actuó como se debía, capitán?- el rey alzó las cejas y el azul de sus ojos se vio más claro.

-Eso pensamos-

Si creían que podían ocultarle las cosas a Thorin, se equivocaban. De hecho me di cuenta que tal vez todos nos equivocábamos.

El rey hizo silencio y observó a los comensales que estaban allí presentes sentados en la mesa. Belladonna a su lado, Dís a su izquierda, Fili seguido por Kili a su derecha y el resto de sillas lo ocupaban Gandalf que sobresalía por encima de todos, Dáin, los otros diez Enanos de su compañía con Réa y los capitanes de las Colinas de Hierro.

-El único que sabe cómo deben hacerse las cosas soy yo, yo impongo las reglas. Y además de un rey también hay una reina, señores, no lo olviden- habló con expresión severa y todo el mundo hizo silencio, pero el rostro de los capitanes le decían claramente que "una hobbit no va a regir a los Enanos de las Colinas de Hierro" –Que quede muy claro eso- sentenció con ahínco en cada una de las sílabas y si uno no conocía cuán terribles podían llegar a ser los ojos de Thorin, pues podía llegar a estarse muy atemorizado.

Fili y Kili celebraron eso con la misma actitud, pero en algunos Enanos no se vio mucha convicción.

-Aquel que no respete mis palabras ni mi voluntad, o las de la reina… será llevado con gusto a El Caldero-y prosiguió con su comida como si estuviera hablando de ir a un paseo por la playa. Y la mención de aquella cuestión inquietó a la mayoría de los comensales.

Gandalf estaba callado y notoriamente ensombrecido, y de vez en cuando murmuraba para sí que no eran nada buenas esas habladurías. Esta actitud me indicó que eso de "El Caldero" mencionado por Thorin era algo que no aprobaba en lo absoluto pero a la vez el mago también pensaba que el rey tenía toda la razón para molestarse.

-¿Qué… es eso del caldero?- aproveché que Bofur pasaba cerca de mí trayendo unas cervezas de la cocina para preguntarle algo que no le preguntaría a nadie más.

-El Enano que traicione al rey lo arrojamos al aceite hirviendo hasta la muerte. Se acostumbraba eso, al menos eso sé aunque nunca vi nada parecido- me respondió Bofur en voz baja sin ninguna expresión en particular.

-Pero yo creía que los Enanos pues eran fieles y leales entre sí, que...- musité sin concluir mi oración.

-No siempre, Bella- comentó él y luego añadió alegremente -¿Quieres cerveza?-

-No gracias- torcí el gesto y Bofur se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse.

Sin duda que mi silencio sería largo, mucho menos hambre tenía ahora. Entonces Thorin, notándome tan silente durante toda la tertulia, comenta:

-Tenemos que hablar, sí. Apenas termine el almuerzo-

-Tenemos que hablar- ratifiqué y se me cerró la garganta.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso pero el olor de la comida alegraba cualquier ánimo en un Enano. Bombur se lucía muy orgulloso de sus comidas, y ahora que estaba el mago de huésped pues ponía más esmero en sus platillos. Y a Gandalf en particular le encantaban las invitaciones a comer, así que esperaba que la tensión se disipara y poder disfrutar del banquete.

-¿Sabes?- llama mi atención Gandalf mientras los demás estaban distraídos en otras conversaciones. Se inclina sobre la mesa ligeramente y con ese tamaño no le fue nada difícil acercarse a mí –Considero mucho mejor los banquetes que preparan los hobbits- y me guiñó el ojo.

-Al menos ahora ponen ensaladas. Eso lo aprendieron de mí- le dije aliviada a propósito de que un banquete en Erebor consistía mayormente de cerdo y papas, o para variar, de carne de ciervo. Nada de ensaladas.

Nos reímos los dos.

Finalmente no hubo más novedades. Incluso conversé un poco con Kili y el silencio que había nacido entre nosotros desde la última conversación se disipó pues se veía mucho más relajado y sonriente. Yo estaba completamente dispuesta a que nuestra amistad siguiera igual, pero no podía asegurar que él sintiera lo mismo al respecto.

Con cierta extrañeza Thorin observa el poco apetito que tenía y las sombras que se plasmaban en mi rostro. No esperó a que otra distracción se presentara y da por concluida la reunión, así que despidiéndose de los demás comensales se excusa y me invita a marcharme del comedor junto con él.

* * *

_Bueno, estoy pasando por una etapa bastante complicada en el desarrollo de todos mis fanfics. Tal vez tengo fanfics demasiado diferentes a la vez, y ni hablar de mis otras historias._

_Nuevamente repito que en el transcurso de la escritura, reviso y corrijo; que un fic no está del todo completo hasta que se haya terminado y revisado todo._

_Estoy también tratando de dejar los fanfics para dedicarme a mis historias originales . _

_Y uno tiene que hacerlo al momento, para colmo, trabajar y rápido, si no, muchos fanfics se quedan inconclusos si uno no trabaja al momento y los deja olvidados._

_Pero es que tengo demasiadas cosas. __Espero, si no encuentro más dificultades y me dan los ánimos, poder dedicarme y escribir éste hasta darle un final... porque a mí me encantan mis fics y éste está fabuloso en mi mente y voy a tratar de escribirlo. Y claro bienvenidas las que les gusta leerlos ^_^ _


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

-Te queda hermosa-

-¿Qué?- sonrió.

-Tu espada, te queda muy hermosa- le comenté notando la hoja élfica colgaba de su cinto.

-Y eso que nadie pareció notarla, ni siquiera Gandalf-

Íbamos del brazo recorriendo un amplio pasillo bajando las escaleras, paseando, admirando cada cosa legendaria que se aparecía en el camino. Ciento setenta y un años tenían abandonados esos tesoros en las húmedas y frías profundidades de la tierra, pero el tiempo solamente los había embellecido.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- finalmente estaba frente a su verdadero yo. No el rey, ni el guerrero, el verdadero Thorin que vivía oculto dentro de su armadura y que solamente salía cuando estaba solo... o con su compañera de vida.

-Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Ciento noventa y cinco años y toda mi vida se concentra en sólo unos meses- Thorin alza los ojos hacia el cielo de las cavernas como si pudiera divisar el alma de su padre, allá donde fuera que estuviera -Supongo que lo he aceptado. Una persona fue la que me dijo que no dejara la esperanza de volverlo a ver ¿Te acuerdas, Belladonna?-

¡Oh, sí que me acordaba! De un sólo golpe estaba yo otra vez en el agujero hobbit pensando si debía irme con esos Enanos a su aventura o no, y fue como si ahora estuviera viviendo una ilusión, un sueño. Temía despertarme y volverme a encontrar en mi cama de Bolsón Cerrado ratificando que el viaje nunca existió.

-Sí me acuerdo- me aferré fuerte a su brazo.

Un aire cálido sopló desde alguna parte y eso era inusual en la fría Erebor.

-Fue porque tú me ayudaste. Esa noche fue...- no lo pudo concluir, porque no había palabras -Hizo desaparecer mi pena por completo-

Impulsados por ensoñaciones caminábamos hacia el lugar a donde me llevaba Thorin.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté cuando ya nos habíamos alejado bastante de los pasillos superiores.

-A un patio, un jardín. No hemos estado aquí lo suficiente, ratoncito, para visitar ciertos lugares- me contaba - Pero Frerin, mi hermana y yo jugábamos mucho allí. No sé cómo estará ahora-

-Eras bastante joven, tú y Dís-

-Sí, y Frerin lo era aún más. Pero recuerdo todo muy bien- de repente me clavó los ojos -Pero y tú, Bella ¿Qué es lo que te ensombrece tanto?-

Respiré hondo... Y él de improvisto tomó mi rostro entre sus manos tan dulcemente que no podía haber sombra que me nublara capaz de resistirse a eso.

-Te sentiste intimidada por la rudeza de nuestras conversaciones, lo sé. Pero algo más te pasa incluso antes de que hablaras con ese Elfo- no detenía su ansiedad por saber mi respuesta, y con sus dedos trataba de borrar cualquier preocupación- Dime. Estabas incómoda durante el almuerzo ¿Verdad?-

-Eso de El Caldero, Thorin... me atemorizó- confesé.

-Ah- soltaba él.

-Tú... ¿Serías capaz de arrojar a un Enano a eso? ¿Un ser de tu raza?-

-Tal vez ¿Eso te perturba?- sus caricias eran embriagadoras, era todo lo contrario a lo que me decía su voz.

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que sea correcto ni justo, ni los considero a ninguno de ustedes capaces de tal crueldad-

Él lo meditó, y finalmente dice:

-Antes pensaba que no era capaz. Hay cosas bárbaras que no todo los Enanos apoyamos, eres certera en lo que crees- me apretó fuerte contra sí y continuamos con nuestro trayecto entre sombras -Pero ahora... - nos detuvimos y me miró fijamente -Si alguien se atreve a hacerte algo... y si ese alguien es un Enano, soy capaz de todo. Ya me has visto-

-¿Y si alguien de tu propia raza te traiciona?- inquirí.

-A mí o a ti- aclaró -El que no respete a la reina, porque de no ser por ti yo hubiera muerto allá en las mazmorras de Thranduil, pues eres tan reina de Erebor como yo…- sentenció sin miramientos -No razonaría tampoco-

-¿Y si alguien de tu familia te traiciona, Thorin?- lancé esa pregunta sin detenerme a pensarla.

-Bella...- Thorin me vio como si le hubiera dicho que tenía tres cuernos en la cabeza -¿Has estado leyendo los libros que escribe Ori? Ese chico está loco-

-Soy muy fantasiosa, como Ori, es verdad. Me gustaba mucho oír las historias de mi abuelo, y yo misma fantaseaba todas las noches, con miles de cosas...-

-Traicionarme un familiar eso no pasa en la raza de los Khazâd, mi amada- su rostro apacible no se inmutó por mi pregunta -Y nunca me has dicho ni cómo se llamaba tu noble abuelo. De hecho, tienes que contarme más de tu familia-

-Es verdad- no sabía hasta qué punto yo estaba imaginando cosas, se me relajó la tensión que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Desde que supe la historia de Kili, lo de Thráin... mi noche con Thorin, andaba muy susceptible a todo, definitivamente.

-Sé que se han profundizado muchas cosas en nosotros- comentó con profundo estremecimiento- Lo que pasó entre tú y yo es algo que otros no podrán nunca entender ni experimentar. Entiendo, estás muy sensible. Yo también lo estoy. Y creo que aún no he aprendido a moderarme. Te asustan algunas cosas de nosotros, amada mía no lo niegues. Pero yo te prometí que no íbamos a ser ningunos bárbaros, que yo iba a aprender de los hobbits y que llevaríamos un reinado justo y limpio. Quiero cumplir-

No había cabida para ninguna insinuación desviada sobre mi Thorin en ninguna fibra de mi ser. Era la persona más noble de entre todas las nobles.

-¿Me ayudarás?- quería cerciorarse, una y otra vez.

-Sí, mi Naugrim- sonreí plenamente -Sí-

Finalmente llegábamos a una zona inhóspita, muy abandonada y donde todavía no se trabajaba. De resto en todo el reino los Enanos trabajaban sin parar, así que agradecimos mucho los dos esa soledad.

Detrás de unas puertas que abrió él con mucha dificultad había como un jardín, un jardín artificial hecho en lo profundo de la caverna y el olor a tierra y a vegetación llegó fuertemente a mis sentidos.

-¡Qué hermoso!- exclamé al entrar. Las plantas estaban todas secas pero eso no importaba, era un jardín allí abajo con un pequeño espacio que hacía de patio y donde supuse que jugaron Thorin y sus hermanos hacía ciento setenta y un años atrás.

-No es ni la sombra de lo que fue- a él lo golpeó una oleada de nostalgia -Casi no recuerdo a mi madre. Era muy pequeño-

-Thorin...- yo le tomé de las manos y quise que nos sentáramos sobre un muro que luego me di cuenta que fue en su tiempo una fuente -Kili me contó algo sobre su infancia, hace unos días, cuando penábamos por el fallecimiento de su abuelo. No sé si ya sabes algo de eso-

-¿Te contó algo a ti?- él meneaba la cabeza lo que me hizo pensar que no sabía nada -Se abrió contigo entonces. Bueno, si crees que debo saberlo...- titubeó y ante mi silencio añade -Que yo recuerde y en las muchas veces que hablé con él nunca me contó nada en particular de su infancia que yo no haya visto-

-Bueno. Parece ser que él era muy pequeño cuando lo obligaron a dejar a su madre, que ella puso resistencia pero nada pudo hacer...- en realidad contaba todo muy escuetamente, me dolía dar detalles -Dice que así tenían que educarlo porque era un heredero ¿Sabías algo de eso?-

Thorin arrugaba la frente y meneaba la cabeza, no le era familiar nada de lo que decía.

-Dice que fueron los Enanos soldados de su padre, que se lo llevaron, pues, a la fuerza-

-Khîm era un guerrero bastante rudo... Pero Dís jamás me dijo nada de eso. Los muchachos deben ser educados, sí, pero...- notó mi mirada inquisitiva y reaccionó -Yo al menos nunca ordenaría que obligaran a un niño ni a una madre a separase-

Obviamente la historia lo sorprendió, nunca me equivoqué al pensar que él nada tuvo que ver con eso.

-No estuvo bien, es cierto- reconoció consternado-Ahora entiendo algunas cosas. Fili siempre fue el niño más dócil-

-A él no lo alejaron a la fuerza de Dís. Kili tal vez era más apegado a su madre y entonces ustedes creían que se convertiría en un mimado remilgón, por eso se lo quitaron-

-Esas palabras no las estoy diciendo yo, Bella. Me estás juzgando- Thorin se puso de pie y paseó la mirada por todo el jardín -Jamás supe de eso y estoy seguro que mi padre tampoco. Dís debió decirnos algo-

-¿Acaso tenía ella alguna potestad sobre la educación de Fili y de Kili?- le atajé con esa pregunta.

-No, no la tenía- reconoció dirigiéndose a mí -Ahora es que nos hemos dado cuenta de muchas cosas...-

Suspiré y baje un poco el tono, estaba siendo acusadora.

-Lo lamento-

-Tú no tienes que lamentar nada. No fuiste tú- me puse de pie y fui con él. El gesto lo agradeció profundamente, otra prueba más que ratificaba su honestidad cuando decía que quería ser diferente a pesar de su naturaleza.

-No fui yo pero fallé porque siempre intenté ser un padre para mis sobrinos y nunca supe de ese evento traumático- musitó -Me ayudas mucho. La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos mucho apoyo emocional, por eso cometemos errores como ése. Es que ni el mismo Khîm debía enterarse siempre de cómo actuaban sus soldados-

El jardín estaba muy oscuro y totalmente muerto, sentí la melancolía a la que nos llevaba la conversación.

-¿Puedes entender por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué existían cosas como lo de la Caldera?- me preguntó.

-Sí-

-Quiero ser diferente, pero llevo un peso cultural y hereditario que no será fácil de erradicar-

-Lo que más importa es que lo reconoces, por eso eres tan noble. Pero...- mi corazón se encogió otra vez -Pero todos ven en ti al que fuiste una vez, al que te empeñabas en mostrar-

-Entonces eso fue lo que te dijo el Elfo- adivinó- Que soy peligroso y tal-

-Sí-

-A mí no me importa lo que digan los demás, me importa solamente lo que piensas tú y tú estás aquí conmigo. Eso es suficiente-

Aliviada, agradecida, resoplé con enorme cansancio y me recosté de su pecho.

-Que este lugar sea nuestro lugar secreto ¿Qué te parece?-

-Sí, Thorin, sí- era demasiado hermoso para que fuera una realidad. No quería despertar- Dime algo ¿Todavía sientes celos de Bofur?-

-¿Debería?-

-No deberías pero lo estabas y mucho-

-Claro que lo estaba, te la pasabas pegada a él mientras que a mí ni me mirabas. Temía demasiado que otro te conquistara cuando yo no sabía cómo hacerlo- él sacudía la cabeza porque no quería recordar eso -Además, Yo siento celos de todo aquel que se atreva siquiera a mirarte, eres mi ratoncito- sus palabras denotaban una seguridad irrevocable y sus brazos me rodearon embriagadoramente. Sentía su respiración acariciar mis cabellos -Mía, sólo mía-

-Pero no te pusiste celoso ni molesto cuando tu sobrino nos vio junto a la estatua-

-Ja- Thorin no se tomaba eso en serio en lo absoluto -Mira, es natural que todos nos miren, es algo que atrae la atención inevitablemente-

Me erguí y lo miré a los ojos mientras apretaba sus manos otra vez.

-Kili tiene curiosidad, a su edad y es porque creo que Réa lo ha hecho despertar...-

-No, Thorin, no, no es por Réa- lo detuve era momento de enfrentar mi tormento -No es por Réa ¡Ojalá lo fuera!-

Después de una pausa agobiante se lo dije:

-Él, pues, tiene un pequeño enamoramiento es conmigo-

Thorin no reaccionó, entrecerró los ojos y se quedó expectante.

* * *

La caravana de Enanos venía marchando quedamente a la sombra de los árboles, con sus ponys pisoteando la hierba y la tierra a su paso. Al menos la visión de la Montaña Solitaria a lo lejos les daba los ánimos suficientes para terminar su viaje.

Les faltaba sólo días.

Un joven Enano, un poco mayor que Fili, encabezaba la marcha con ímpetu pues lo guiaba el deseo de volver a ver a su padre.

Se vio a sí mismo entrando por las puertas de Erebor, con su familia y sus compañeros, y fue tan clara su visión que el bosque desapareció ante él y unos gigantescos Enanos de piedra se aparecían en su lugar.

Entonces un grito estruendoso lo saca de aquella ensoñación.

Un grito seguido por un golpe muy fuerte que lo arroja del pony al suelo, y la visión del Enano se cegó pero no perdió el conocimiento...

Rápidamente y con visión borrosa el joven se pone de pie pero un cuerpo enorme y pestilente se le arroja encima y lo aprisiona.

-¿Qué pasa?- gritó al fin. El monstruo que lo aprisionaba intentaba taparle la boca también, pero no lo lograba, la fuerza del Enano compensaba su corta estatura.

Ya no estaba tan confundido, identificó a los Orcos enseguida:

-ORCOS ORCOS- jadeaba con fuerza mientras luchaba contra su agresor, y con experticia se aferra a su hacha liberando uno de sus brazos.

Con eso ya era suficiente, el Orco estaba perdido. Pero el Enano nada podía hacer por sus compañeros:

-MADRE MADRE ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- gritaba desesperado, blandiendo aquella hacha ensangrentada .

-¡Huye huye rápido, huye a Erebor!- le gritaba la voz de varios Enanos y entre ellos la de una mujer.

-MADRE NO TE DEJARÉ, MADREEEE-

-¡Huye, Gimli, Huye!- fue lo que le respondió su madre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

-Estás exagerando- musitó al fin y la voz le fallaba.

-Ojalá sea así- parecía que Thorin no se lo estaba tomando en serio ¿o es que su cerebro todavía no asimilaba la noticia?- Escucha ¿Has oído lo que te dije?- le repetí con énfasis.

-¿Él te ha dicho algo, te ha insinuado algo?-

-No directamente, pero sabes que esas cosas no hacen falta decirlas para que sean obvias...- lamenté el estar tan segura.

El jardín se hizo aún más silencioso y oscuro. Thorin me dio la espalda para ocultar el rostro afligido que tenía.

-No creas que yo no lo sospechaba- pronunció con voz gutural al cabo de un rato.

Estas palabras me desconcertaron aún más y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Él se explicó:

-Ya había notado desde hace un tiempo ese interés de él hacia ti, sí- reconoció y seguía sin darme la cara -Y sin embargo me negué a pensar que fuera por algo más que una amistad. Porque… no es muy natural que haya atracción en nosotros hacia los hobbits- tomó aire profundamente y exhaló decepcionado: -Creí que era algo especial que me pasaba sólo a mí-

Me sentía un poco tonta. Era cierto que eso ya me lo había dicho, de hecho él mismo fue el primero que me lo dijo, la noche de la coronación.

Ninguno se lo tomó en serio, fuimos ingenuos los dos. Ahora era yo la que lo ratificaba.

Thorin se dio unas vueltas alrededor de la fuente y los dos nos quitamos las coronas, nos estorbaban, entonces su largo cabello trenzado le caía despejado por la espalda, porque ahora lo llevaba siempre anudado en una cola.

Lo estudié bien pues yo también me había equivocado, la noticia lo que hacía era afligirlo enormemente.

-¡Por Durin! ¡Es que han sido errores tras errores!- bramaba contra nadie en particular -Hemos visto las cosas y no hemos hecho nada-

-Lamento demasiado esto, pero nada se podía hacer. Esas cosas pasan- entendía su frustración e impotencia. Todo era suceso tras suceso -En nada tiene que afectar nuestra relación. No te sientas molesto por eso, por favor, no tendrías razón...-

-Las cosas pasan- repitió automáticamente - Yo no puedo cegar a todos los Enanos, no puedo impedir que alguno vea lo que yo veo. E irremediablemente hay mucho de mí en Kili-

-Thorin, me confundes ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡No puedo encerrarte en el cuarto para que nadie más te vea o te desee!- soltó y volteó hacia sin poder contener esa emoción, la ira le salía de adentro como un volcán -¡ESO!-

-No entiendo tu actitud... Por eso tenía miedo de que supieras esto-

-No... Nunca me tengas miedo, Bella- él se restriega el rostro arrepentido de haber reaccionado y se me acerca para tomarme por lo hombros -Nunca, te lo ruego-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- meneaba la cabeza tan confundida porque estaba contradiciendo lo que me había dicho hace poco:

-Pero tú me dijiste...-

-Sí, sé lo que te dije, y te lo vuelvo a decir-

-Entonces es distinto si se trata de Kili- empezaba a entender -Además de que ya lo habías notado antes y no te importó-

-Tal vez. Es extraño, lo sé- admitía frotándose impetuosamente la barba, tratando de identificar sus emociones porque estaba tan confundido como yo - Me equivoqué al pensar que sólo yo podía interesarme en ti. Dime algo... ¿Debería preocuparme que otros sientan algo por ti?-

-No, claro que no- le dije con cierto reproche -No creo que ahora después de aquella noche haya espacio para dudas -

Su mirada se encendió y se arrepintió otra vez de lo que dijo. Las manos que se posaban sobre mis hombros bajaron despacio acariciando mis brazos.

-No lo hay, estoy seguro-

-Soy tuya en cuerpo y alma...- le hablé desde lo más profundo de mi corazón -Sólo tuya. Bien, ahora ¿Son celos los que tienes, Thorin?- y proseguía, lo presionaba para que sacara de sí todo lo que tuviera.

-Es que... yo ni siquiera tengo celos- masculló y no me quedaba más que pensar que ya no estaba razonando bien.

Había escuchado una vez que los padres no podían sentir celos de los hijos. Eso lo estaba viendo ahora.

Él bufó y evitó mi mirada otra vez ¿Era verdad que no los sentía? No se podía asegurar.

-Yo... Saber esto lo que me causa es una profunda pena, eso es-

Hablaba con un enorme temple, y admiraba la forma con que controlaba sus instintos.

-¿Pena?- yo seguía sin parar de sacudir la cabeza.

-Porque mi sobrino jamás tendrá lo que yo tengo, no conocerá nunca esta dicha. Y nunca...- no continuó el resto de la oración -Y eso me apena demasiado-

Necesitábamos asimilar eso, necesitábamos tiempo. Sus manos no soltaban mis brazos, y en realidad él no paraba de sorprenderme.

De repente Thorin se inmutó como si oyera algo, con ese sentido experto para captar cualquier movimiento inusual bajo la tierra. Y nuevamente me sorprendía que tuviera oído más agudo que el mío.

-¡Debemos irnos, Bella, nos solicitan!-

* * *

¡Y la vida no nos daba paz! Corrimos por todo el camino de regreso hasta dar con Gandalf, a quien encontramos al tope de la escalera.

El mago estaba nervioso, pero nadie sabía por qué.

-Tontos, tontos, tontos- gruñía al vernos subir. Y el estado en el que nos encontró lo hizo soltar un bufido. Los dos cargábamos las coronas colgando en una mano como si fueran un traste, Thorin tenía el rostro de un enfermo y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tenía el vestido rojo real todo manchado de salsa de puerco.

-¿Y ahora qué rayos te pasa?- el malhumor se adueñó del rey Enano al fin.

-Glóin me acaba de decir que espera a su familia, que vienen en camino los Enanos de Ered Luin ¿No es así?- canturreó Gandalf con una mueca.

-Pues sí...- intervenía yo sin tener mucha cabeza para más nada.

-¡Tontos! ¿Qué no anda Bolgo allá afuera asechando?-

-Oh... ¡Por Mahal!- al fin Thorin caía y se dio un golpe en la frente sintiéndose el rey de los ineptos -Fuimos a Valle a advertirles y no hemos pensado en ellos, nuestra propia gente ¿Dónde está mi cabeza?-

-¡Pues no lo sé!- le espetó el mago pero luego se controló tomando en consideración que Thorin estaba muy afligido, como si llevara un gran peso sobre sí - Pero no fuiste el único... no te voy a juzgar. Desgraciadamente lo de Thráin ocurrió y no puedo culpar a nadie por haber olvidado eso- Gandalf cambió de tono -Pero tengo un mal presentimiento, ahora, creo que hay que hacer algo-

El rey daba vueltas sin parar, y no se mareara como le hubiera pasado a cualquier persona, y nos inquietaba a los dos.

-Thorin, no creo que estés en condiciones de tomar una decisión ahora- insistí yo muy preocupada -Deja eso en manos de Dáin...por favor-

Él sacudió la cabeza, negándose rotundamente.

-Hablemos con Bofur, él es jefe de guardia. Es trabajo suyo la seguridad de esos Enanos también-

Gandalf tampoco veía al rey muy bien. Apoyó mi idea.

-Es posible sí, sí, sí, sí- repetía el aludido obsesivamente.

-Buena idea la de Bella- intervino Gandalf -Dáin puede organizar un grupo que vaya por los viajeros. Da la orden a Dáin y que él y Bofur organicen eso. Yo no te veo nada bien...Necesitas descansar-

-Bien… sí…- sudoroso hacía un esfuerzo por pensar - Deben estar en la Arena, sí. Iré para allá- Thorin acató la idea y después de dar otras vueltas indecisas, toma camino con paso pesado.

-Bella- yo me iba detrás de él, pero Gandalf me detiene- Quiero hablar contigo-

* * *

En medio de tanta inquietud, tomé un respiro. Gandalf paseó sus ojos por mi aspecto y se detuvo en la corona que yo cargaba olvidada en una mano:

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó alzando una ceja -Están perturbados los dos-

-¿Te parece poco para no estar perturbados?-

-Escucha, he estado aquí poco tiempo pero he visto suficiente- el mago se sentó en un escalón de la escalera - Y no puedo quedarme con ustedes más días, pronto tendré que marcharme... Hay una sombra cerniéndose sobre la Tierra Media y eso me preocupa a mí y a los otros Istari mucho-

-¿Tiene que ver con ese Nigromante?-

-Sí. Pero lo último que necesitan aquí es pensar en el Nigromante... Ahh- respiró hondo y se quitó el sombrero para descansar -Thorin y todos aquí la van a tener difícil, Belladonna Bolsón... controla que a ese Enano no se le suba el poder a la cabeza. Ayúdalo-

-Lo haré Gandalf, lo haré- me dejé caer agotada sobre el escalón y de repente quise contarle todo lo que me agobiaba, pero no podía hacer tal cosa.

-Los Naugrim son de naturaleza difícil, y más cuando tienen poder, oro, pleitos, amenazas y presiones encima. Ellos por lo general son muy... impulsivos, como habrás notado ya-

-Thorin me dijo que podría ser capaz de arrojar a un Enano a una olla de aceite hirviendo y cocinarlo allí hasta la muerte- torcí el gesto –Pero aún y con eso no me queda dudas que él, y que todos mis amigos son los seres más nobles que he conocido. Hay demasiadas leyendas falsas acerca de ellos-

-Tengo fe en él, siempre la tuve, por eso los ayudé en este viaje. Tengo fe en este reino, pero por sobre todas las cosas, es en ti, y en ustedes dos que baso mi fe. Porque sin una guía, una motivación buena ¡Oh sí que podría ser capaz Thorin de eso, y de mucho más!- el mago silbó.

Le clavé los ojos con reproche.

-Oh, sí. No todo son leyendas... esa Caldera existe, y hay muchas cosas de las que pueden ser capaces los Naugrim. Debes saberlo. Por eso te estoy diciendo que debes ayudarlo a controlar ese temperamento, a controlar cualquier cosa que pueda surgir en el rey. Yo confié que Erebor tendría futuro en sus manos, y confío. Pero ante altercados tan difíciles, se necesita aquí mucho apoyo de gente como tú-

-Me cuesta mucho creer en eso ahora, Gandalf- solté desanimada.

-Oh no dudes, mira todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Una pequeña hobbit con mucha compasión y amor puede obrar maravillas en un reino Enano- gentilmente me puso la mano sobre el hombro y se lo agradecía mucho. Desearía que Gandalf se quedara con nosotros siempre – No te quito más tiempo, pero, Bella, escucha-

El mago pensó sus palabras.

-Thorin tiene potencial para ser las dos cosas: un magnífico y justo rey o el más cruel y despiadado déspota… Depende de los que estén a su alrededor y lo ayuden el ser una de estas dos cosas. Él y sus sobrinos los herederos, todos pueden ser o magníficos o terribles. Bella, ayúdalos a los tres… apóyalos, guíalos-

¡Oh qué desgracia la mía oír eso! ¡Si Gandalf supiera lo que significaba para mí eso! Que dependiera de mí ayudar también a Kili que estaba en medio de un delicado conflicto.

-Confío en tu temple, Bella, y en tu espíritu hobbit para domar esta naturaleza Naugrim- concluyó el mago.


	21. Chapter 21

**E**_stimadas lectoras (Earendil95 gracias por seguir mi historia y hacerte presente. Me alegro te guste en algo ;) ) estoy en un etapa confusa de mi fic por las muchas tangentes que se derivan, por la muchas posibilidades que enfrento…. Y espero que eso no cause conflictos con la ilación de la historia. Además de que a veces la cabeza no me da para escribir bien._

_Por eso reviso y corrijo lo ya escrito después de publicado. El Capítulo 20 tenía un poco de cosas qué corregir, por ejemplo..._

_Me ha costado en algunas ocasiones escoger el camino definitivo. _

_Y además me debato entre estos fics y mis otros trabajos…_

_Pero bueno. ¡Helo aquí, un nuevo capítulo ha logrado surgir!_

* * *

**Capítulo XXI**

Ella estaba acostada a su lado durmiendo, su respiración apacible era como el sonido de una melodía mágica.

Apenas habían llegado a la habitación él la posee sin darle chance a decir una sola palabra. Su traje negro con la capa azul estaban tirados en el suelo junto con el vestido rojo hecho jirones. Thorin se lo arrancó y la poseyó hasta dejarla sin aliento, devorándola como un lobo a un ángel puro e inmaculado.

Ambos sudaban todavía en el cálido y privado lecho.

Empezó a recorrer su blanca piel con toda la suavidad de la que eran capaces sus gruesos y toscos dedos ¿Estaría soñando con él? Le encantaban sus grandes orejas puntiagudas, lo que lo hacía llamarla con cariño _su ratoncito._ No quería dormirse, no quería cruzar esas puertas y encarar la realidad otra vez, quería quedarse así con ella para siempre.

El amanecer debía estar cerca y no supo más nada del mundo desde ayer en la tarde, cuando llegaron y se encerraron en el cuarto.

-Bella…- susurraba hambriento. Si ella despertaba la poseería otra vez – Bella-

Estaba profundamente dormida.

Fue una noche muy intensa y no sabía de dónde sacó las energías, éstas simplemente le nacieron de toda su piel.

Se recostó muy apretado a ella, boca arriba, y el sueño se apoderaba de él. Recordaba su vida en Ered Luin antes de emprender el viaje a la Comarca y no la envidiaba para nada.

Los problemas todos se quedaron detrás de la puerta cerrada, estaban lejos, invisibles, imperceptibles.

Respiraba profundamente y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

* * *

-Revisamos aquí y aquí- sobre la mesa del comedor Bofur colocó el mapa de la montaña y sus alrededores. Con el dedo señalaba a Thorin el recorrido que hicieron ayer –No encontramos nada-

Las ojeras en el rostro de Glóin eran alarmantes y estaba muy demacrado. Thorin sentía mucha pena por él, se imaginaba estar en su situación.

-Deben estar lejos todavía, Glóin- le dijo al afligido Enano con compasión. Se levantó de su silla y fue solidariamente donde Glóin para darle unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda- Ten fe. No descansaremos hasta dar con ellos y traerlos sanos y salvos aquí-

Glóin asentía manteniendo la compostura, pero estaba agobiado por la angustia, porque Gandalf tenía malos presentimientos.

-Vamos- cortó -Tenemos qué hacer- ordenó salir del comedor y de nuevo armar el convoy –Esta vez que vayan más lejos y los busquen, y no regresen sino hasta que nuestros compañeros de Ered Luin vengan con ellos-

-Yo iré también- insistió Glóin.

-No, estás cansado. Tú debes estar aquí-

-Iré con ellos. Yo los comandaré- determinó pues él no estaba pidiendo permiso. Thorin asintió.

Otro grupo de soldados saldría a recorrer el camino con el propósito de encontrar a los Enanos que venían y escoltarlos hasta Erebor, y Glóin iría con ellos.

* * *

Ayer había estado en La Arena tal como dijo cuando habló con Gandalf, el sitio donde entrenaban el combate, y de hecho allí estaba Belladonna cargando aquella pesada armadura. Pero la hobbit se mostraba más fuerte, y orgulloso Thorin la observa combatir con hacha y espada contra Fili y Kili.

Con su cabellera suelta, manejando el hacha y la espada a la vez… Thorin la observaba radiante y sintiendo que la amaba cada día más.

Pero también estaba Bombur allí y eso lo divirtió.

-Ha progresado mucho- le comentó Dís cuando lo vio. Ella también andaba por allí, con sus hijos, como siempre -¿Cómo te sientes, hermano? Ayer me preocupaste-

-Estoy muy bien, gracias- él se le acercó sonriendo y le besa la frente –Muy bien, no te lo imaginas. Y ¿Cómo estás tú? No hemos hablado mucho desde que sucedió lo de padre…-

-Agradezco estar aquí con mi familia- respondió abrazándolo, muy a propósito de las horas angustiosas que pasaba Glóin.

-Y yo estoy aún más contento de que estén ustedes juntos, Dís…- Thorin no sentía que era momento de decirle que sabía la historia que nunca le contó. Y tal vez se lo callaría para siempre –ustedes tres, tú y ellos- señaló a los sobrinos que estaban muy animados y relajados –Me alegro en verdad- agregó como una gran disculpa por todas las veces en el pasado en que ellos como sociedad patriarcal había tomado el control de los muchachos herederos sin contar mucho con la opinión de ella.

El abrazo de ella fue fuerte, y así observaron a los luchadores. Kili y Fili estaban sin camisa, así que sus musculosos cuerpos cubiertos de sudor brillaban a la luz de las antorchas. Thorin pensó otra vez en su reveladora conversación con Bella ayer… y todavía seguía confundido.

-¿Cómo está Kili, Dís?- le preguntó a su hermana con el pecho oprimido. Se preguntaba si ella sabía algo.

-Te digo la verdad… pues, no sé, Thorin, a veces está un poco callado, apartado, triste y no sé por qué. Mi hijo no es así, él tiene ese espíritu alegre-

Thorin hubiera deseado que su hermana le dijera que estaba muy bien, que todo lo que él y Belladonna estaban pensando eran vanas ideas nada más. Pero aquella respuesta le oprimió más el corazón.

Suspiró.

Se quedaron observando un rato los entrenamientos.

-¿Y qué hace Bombur en el ruedo?- soltó al fin con una risita.

-Está practicando ¿Qué te parece?- le contó ella.

-No me digas- Thorin se separó de Dís, empezó a quitarse la capa, el peto y la corona y se quedó solamente con el pantalón. Tomó su espada Orcrist y quiso entrar al ruedo.

-Bombur- el rey se acercó a la lucha y todos se detuvieron. Bombur saludó con un gesto -¿Estás entrenando?-

-Sí- admitió el gordo Enano tímidamente. Thorin, Fili y Kili sonrieron entre sí, con unas risitas inevitables. Bombur se dio cuenta y se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?- el rey espada en mano le propone un combate -¿Quieres combatir?-

Bombur alzó su espada con timidez, después de todo era el rey y se sentía incómodo con la proposición, pero no podía rechazarla tampoco.

Obviamente que Thorin quería lucirse ante Belladonna, estando allí sin camisa igual que Kili, para demostrar que era el más fuerte y habilidoso de todos con la espada. En medio de su tonta y repentina vanidad, Bombur era el blanco perfecto para esa demostración.

-Bueno, pues…- tartamudeaba el gordo Enano incómodo. Pero Thorin no le dio chance, empezó a azuzarlo.

Kili y Fili se rieron. Pero Belladonna que se había quedado aparte meneaba la cabeza como si estuviera viendo a un grupo de niños. Estaban allí los tres Enanos más bien parecidos que pudiera tener la raza Khazâd luciéndose ante el pobre Bombur.

-Vamos, ataca, con rapidez- instruía Thorin. Bombur hacía el esfuerzo de dominar su pesado cuerpo, pero no podía tener la rapidez de Thorin- Eres bastante fuerte Bombur, eso es bueno, pero se necesita rapidez-

Belladonna a la final no negaba que se sentía halagada y seducida pues sabía que dos de esos Enanos estaban muy interesados en ella y que sin duda alguna eso era lo que los animaba. Era demasiado estimulante ver a Thorin en combate y más sin camisa. Su cuerpo se estremecía. Sin darse cuenta estaba parada muy cerca de Kili que observaba el entrenamiento muy divertido y con ganas de involucrarse también.

Astutamente Thorin no despegaba los ojos de Kili y Belladonna, y tal vez impulsado por ese estímulo atacaba a Bombur con más ímpetu de lo que debía.

Finalmente Bombur pierde la espada, en medio de muchos intentos de estar a la par con Thorin.

-Tío, ya basta- Fili intervino al fin, un poco extrañado por aquella demostración. Recogió la espada y se la dio a Bombur que se quedó jadeante y muy avergonzado.

Thorin le clavó los ojos a Belladonna, y ella le sonría seducida.

Y una cosa llevó a la otra, con la espada Thorin retaba ahora a Kili. El sobrino, acostumbrado a practicar siempre con su tío, accede inocentemente, y tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante un reto delante de una mujer que le gustaba. Él cargaba una espada y un hacha, pero Thorin igual podía con eso.

Angustiada la hobbit ve a los dos Enanos enfrentarse y se pone nerviosa. Kili creía que todo era un juego, pero muy adentro de él el instinto hablaba… allí estaba Belladonna.

El primer ataque vino de la Orcrist, un golpe seco en el aire que con el hacha en la mano izquierda Kili detiene, otra vez embiste Thorin, con la espada a su derecha Kili la bloquea.

Tanto Bombur, Fili, como Dís y Belladonna contienen el aliento y todo el mundo que estaba en los alrededores del patio de entrenamiento se queda parado y con mirada fija siguen cada paso de la práctica. "O del duelo" como pensaba Belladonna.

Con una mirada desconcertada por la fuerza que ponía su tío, ya Kili no estaba convencido que aquello era un práctica, miraba fijamente al rey Enano que lo fulminaba con los ojos.

Otra vez vuela la Orcrist y Kili la esquiva de un ágil salto a su derecha, Thorin gira como un gato montés y lo embiste sin darle tiempo de prepararse. Kili escapa echándose a un lado y rodando por la arena puesto que los ataques no le daban tiempo de alzar las armas.

En el piso se quedó paralizado allí y sin entender nada.

Los reprochantes ojos de Fili, Dís y Belladonna estaban clavados en Thorin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

Si no se detenía aquella demostración de machos yo iba a intervenir y a jalarle las orejas a esos dos. Y también a Fili por burlarse de Bombur.

Dís a todas ésas volteaba los ojos con fastidio. Había crecido en medio de los Enanos más arrogantes, así que de Enanos arrogantes y rudos estaba hasta la coronilla. Su esposo Khîm la amó la mucho y la respetó, le dio dos hermosos hijos y ella lo tendría en su corazón siempre, pero fue también un Enano difícil, rudo, y la guerra se lo llevó demasiado pronto. Lo que menos quería Dís ahora era más guerra, y más seres queridos armados hasta los dientes.

Si había algo que le llamaba la atención de Dís era un Enano humilde y nada pretencioso.

Observaba a sus muchachos ya adultos. Fili era la viva imagen de su padre, el recuerdo de Khîm vivía en él, que era rubio y robusto como un león.

Thorin temía que fuera yo el centro de atención, pero ignoraba por completo la belleza de su hermana, tan majestuosa como él, de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche sobre una piel perlada... sin duda que ella era la que debía despertar el interés de cientos de Enanos allí y me preguntaba si algún día estaría dispuesta a dejar su viudez a un lado y abrir su corazón otra vez...

Ella y yo intercambiamos miradas muy expectantes ante Kili y Thorin en medio del ruedo. Me pregunté si no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Éramos nosotras dos las que incitábamos la lucha entre los varones en ese pedazo de arena, todos querían demostrar sus habilidades cuando estaban Dís y Réa allí. Y ahora yo... ¡Es que si Dís supiera!.

-¿Cuándo van a dejar de exhibirse como dos pavos reales?- alzó la voz al fin molesta.

Yo no podía tomarlo a broma ni lo soportaba más, estaba en vilo, la hoja de la Orcrist era demasiado afilada y de haber tocado a Kili… lo hubiera desmembrado de un sólo tajo.

Thorin sonrió, estaba sudando y jadeante. Entonces guarda la espada otra vez y se dirige hasta Kili y le tiende la mano.

El joven Enano se tranquilizó mucho y sonríe también.

-Tranquilo, hijo- el rey se dirige a su sobrino socarronamente- Estás cada día mejor-

El joven sonrió satisfecho y le da la mano a su tío que lo alza del piso instantáneamente.

-Me enorgulleces-

En medio del ruedo, tío y sobrino se encuentran y se dan un abrazo fraternal. Thorin lo hizo más que todo por Dís, por no hacerla sufrir, pero adentro de su alma se daba cuenta de que lo amaba, amaba a Kili, era su hijo, no era un hombre nada más, era su hijo... Entonces los sentimientos confusos entre unos celos obligados e inexistentes, una vanidad injustificada y la deuda que tenía con esos muchachos de ser el padre que siempre quiso ser, se adueñaron del rey Enano.

-Yo te quiero, Kili, lo sabes- agregó. Ante ese gesto, vuelvo a respirar, y era maravilloso lo mucho que obraba en Kili unas palabras de aprobación y aliento. Estaba radiante como si nada hubiera pasado.

El joven sintió una oleada de remordimiento también, pensaba que su tío no tenía idea de que un sentimiento traidor estaba dentro de él, ese sentimiento que él sentía por la mujer que amaba, y que era de él nada más. Kili no tendría paz, porque se avergonzaba de lo que sentía y sufría porque Belladonna jamás sería de él.

Me lanzó una mirada dolorosa que solamente yo podía entender, y una lágrimas querían golpear mis ojos.

-Y tú- se dirigió a Bombur con solidaridad –Lo hiciste bien- reconoció dándole un poco de ánimo.

-Pero debo bajar de peso- cabizbajo el Enano rezongaba para sí mismo, sintiéndose humillado.

-Sí que debes, Bombur- Thorin regresó donde sus ropas y tomó el peto y la capa. Se secó el sudor –Me preocupas, amigo. Te ruego que adelgaces, pues mucho me temo que te vuelvas un inútil todo el resto de tu vida-

-Thorin- intervine, me puse a su lado y le rodeé la cintura –Déjalo- le pedí que dejara de ocuparse de eso, pues yo necesitaba su atención.

-No, hay que hablarle claro. Si nadie se lo dice no reaccionará - se dirigió con severidad hacia Bombur aunque bastante tentado por mis insinuaciones–Prométeme que vas a trabajar duro en eso-

-¡Jamás tendré un cuerpo como el tuyo!- El gordo Enano no soportaba más estar allí, jamás sería un guerrero como ellos. De repente la arena se llenó de Enanos muy amenazantes esperando que el gordo dejara sus juegos y de ocupar espacio allí para ellos empezar los entrenamientos de verdad. Para colmo estaban las mujeres presentes y le pesó aún más su gorda y nada atractiva figura.

-Pero puedes mejorar- le replicaba Thorin con nobleza.

Bombur bufó y dio la media vuelta para marcharse de la arena sin decir nada, a sus labores en la cocina. Dís quiso decirle algo, pero lo vio pasar de largo.

El Enano pensaba en Glóin y en Oin que habían salido desesperados por saber de la familia que venía por caminos peligrosos, y ellos allí sin hacer nada.

En vez de ir a la cocina, Bombur tomó otro camino.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?-

Una cuadrilla de Elfos armados esperaba a puertas del Bosque Negro la llegada del príncipe. Glorfindel estaba ansioso, los rumores que les llegaban a los Elfos eran bastante alarmantes.

-¿Pasa algo?- Legolas notaba la angustia en el rostro de los que los recibían.

-Parece que hubo un ataque, las aves están todas inquietas, los animales huyen ¿Vieron algo?- explicaba Glorfindel –Tu padre te espera-

-Sí, notamos algo- intervenía Tauriel –Creo que escapamos a raya-

-Entremos- después de echar un vistazo desconfiado al camino que dejaban atrás, Legolas ordena a todos entrar al palacio.

-_Ada_- marchando llegan al salón en el que desembocaba el pasadizo de entrada, el joven pide la palabra.

-Hijo mío, estaba preocupado- el rey al fin toma asiento. Y junto con él los otros Elfos de la corte- Dime ¿Cómo resultó la empresa?-

-Bien, _ada_-

-Una mensaje en Sindarin, ¡Es un honor que no creo que noten esos Enanos!- murmuró un Elfo de armadura roja que estaba parado junto a la silla del rey. Thranduil no le hizo caso.

-¿Hablaste con el rey?-

-No, con la reina-

-¿Belladonna Bolsón?- Thranduil se restregó las manos y los otros Elfos intercambiaron miradas–La pequeña y curiosa criatura que salió de la nada y vino a mezclarse con los Naugrim. Historia fascinante... Está bien, supongo- soltó con indiferencia.

-Creo que será una gran reina, me gustó el aura que vi en ella. Padre, podemos dialogar y llegar a un acuerdo-

-Aberración- exclamó otro Elfo, uno de los más sabios del reino.

-Sí, es una aberración esa unión- otro Elfo lo apoyó con un gesto de desagrado -Esa criatura con ese Enano horrible... en el lecho matrimonial ¡Por Ilúvatar, qué horror!-

Thranduil alzó la mano para que hicieran silencio.

-Eso no debería ser nuestro asunto- comentó Thranduil con amargura –Pero en fin, hay cosas más importantes que lo que ese Enano haga con su desastrosa vida privada-

-Ellos están dispuestos a llegar a un acuerdo. Al menos la reina lo está- informaron Legolas y Tauriel. Legolas añade -Ya lo dije, tal vez con los Enanos sea difícil pero con la reina de Erebor se puede llegar a un acuerdo de paz y lo que sea que haya además de eso-

El rey se removió en su asiento inquieto, Legolas y muchos allí no sabían nada del Silmaril. Tenía que definir primero si había una disputa entre ellos y Erebor por la custodia de la joya, de las intensiones de ellos no sabía nada. Suspiró y luego se levantó:

-No es así tan sencillo, Legolas. Además, hay un nuevo peligro que nos impide acercarnos a esos Enanos, es Bolgo, el implacable- decía fingiendo lástima –Cualquiera que se meta entre Bolgo y su objetivo se convertirá en su enemigo mortal… Nadie quiere eso-

-No nos conviene de ninguna manera pactar con ese reino aberrante- opinó el Elfo sabio. Los demás lo apoyaron.

-_Ada_, creo que la hobbit es en verdad alguien que obrarán cosas buenas, aunque sea parte de esos Naugrim-

-Los Naugrim son unos bárbaros, innobles, raza codiciosa y violenta. Traidores todos- soltaba el rey -Hijo, debes odiarlos-

-Yo los odio, padre- aseguró Legolas con orgullo.

-Así debes hacerlo, algún día sabrás por qué-

Legolas y Tauriel intercambiaron miradas. Demasiadas cosas del pasado que le intrigaban, él y la hobbit compartían mucho: algo que no sabían de Thorin y su gente.

-Sólo quiero decir que ahora hay una reina que puede...- el príncipe apoyado por Tauriel quiere explicar.

Los demás Elfos lo interrumpieron y lo hicieron callar.

Legolas meneaba la cabeza, él había conocido a la hobbit y no apoyaba aquellas opiniones tan fuertes.

-Mucho me temo que así sea. No habrá relaciones con Erebor, al menos por ahora- sentenció Thranduil con frialdad.

Entonces el rey se retiró a sus habitaciones dejando a algunos con la palabra en la boca, se fue sin voltear siquiera, pero no se dio cuenta de que su hijo lo seguía.

* * *

Una vez solo en el espacioso cuarto rodeado de grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del bosque con sus ramas y flores, Thranduil se deja caer sobre suspira. Otra vez contempla el lecho con añoranza, el mismo lecho que compartió con su Inzilbêth, y la extrañaba más que nunca.

Afuera, detrás del arco de entrada, aun con la puerta abierta, Legolas se detiene en silencio y observa. Su padre estaba muy afligido como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

El rey Elfo saca un baúl de un armario blanco y brillante, de superficie como la perla, y lo abre con cierta dificultad, como si llevara muchos años cerrados. Desde la puerta Legolas podía ver bien lo que estaba haciendo: Thranduil extrae del baúl una curiosa arma.

Era un hacha Naugrim, distinguió el príncipe desde su lugar. Su padre la cargaba con desagrado y rozaba su metal absorto para luego soltar unas lágrimas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

La pesada marcha de los ponys iba en silencio por el suelo fangoso y mojado del bosque de los sauces. Hacía mucho frío que los Enanos se cubrían con mantas hasta la cabeza.

Todavía faltaba para el verano, y las lluvias eran frecuentes.

Habían recorrido gran parte del camino a Valle y todas las afueras de la ciudad. Ahora marchaban hacia donde una vez estuvo Esgaroth, por el camino que obviaron cuando llegaron porque lo habían cruzado en balsa.

Glóin aguzaba todos sus sentidos, tal vez llegarían hasta donde reposaban los huesos de Smaug... De hecho la caravana se acercó hasta el borde del Lago Largo y allá siniestra y horrible se alzaba la gigantesca osamenta cubierta todavía por piel y carne.

Todos los Enanos temblaron como sacudidos por un rayo ante la visión del inmenso cuerpo del dragón muerto hacía más de un mes. Lo vieron con sus propios ojos, Glóin, Oin, Rhôd que iba con ellos y Réa su hija que no se despegaba de él aunque éste le hubiera pedido que se quedara segura en Erebor, y atestiguarían que el monstruo estaba totalmente muerto.

-Por Durin, Glóin, vámonos de aquí- gruñó Oin -No perdamos tiempo-

Los Enanos prosiguieron su marcha en busca de los amigos que venían de las Montañas Azules y dejaron atrás el Lago con la ruinas de Esgaroth y el inmenso cuerpo de dragón allí ennegreciendo todo el paisaje.

* * *

Por algún lugar y no muy lejos de la caravana de soldados venía otro pony, uno solitario, muy grande y pesado, que se apresuraba por encontrar a los compañeros que iban más adelante en su misión.

Era Bombur que se había armado y había agarrado su pony para salir a reunirse con Oin y Glóin. Había logrado salir de Erebor con la excusa de que Thorin lo había mandado a él también a la expedición. Y si era un mandato de Thorin, nadie cuestionaba ni ponía peros.

El Enano iba a paso rápido con el pony, siguiendo el mapa que habían dejado los jefes en la mesa de la cocina y así pretendía él encontrar a los compañeros o si no... él solo irse a buscar a los Enanos viajeros y acompañarlos hasta Erebor.

Después de todo fue uno de los Enanos de la compañía de Thorin, uno de los Enanos que accedió acompañar al rey en exilio en tan arriesgada e insegura empresa.

Debía tener sus cualidades, no era un simple cocinero.

* * *

La caravana de Glóin se adentraba ahora a un espeso bosque de naturaleza muerta, corría la tarde y las sombras oscurecían el camino. De hecho todo el bosque se presentaba extraño y los Enanos poco a poco se daban cuenta que eran señales, señales de que por ahí habían pasado los Orcos.

Tomaron sus hachas y espadas, y con los escudos se protegían, temiendo cualquier cosa.

A medida que avanzaban encontraban árboles quemados, naturaleza muerta. Sin duda alguna que los Orcos habían hecho de las suyas en ese lugar.

Un muy mal presentimiento de adueñaba del corazón de Glóin.

-No estamos tan lejos, a dos días de Erebor- cometó Rhôd, el capitán de Las Colinas de Hierro -Por aquí...- algo lo hizo callar repentinamente. Era la idea de que aquel era el lugar donde hacía dos días debían estar el Enanos de La Montañas Azules si sus cálculos mentales no se equivocaban.

-Oh no, no, no- Glóin se sintió atravesado por una lanza, apuró al pony para ir a ver y buscar.

Despojos de una batalla... residuos de cenizas, el Enano gritó cuando encontró un escudo tirado en el suelo, lanzas y miles de flechas clavadas en los árboles... y sangre.

-¡No, no no, no!- al encontrarse el primer cadáver muerto por flechas el Enano cae del pony al piso y se cubre el rostro.

Oin y Rhôd corren hacia él y se encuentran con un triste panorama: Escudos Khazâd desperdigados por entre la maleza, hachas, espadas orcas, flechas y... cuerpos.

Cuerpos de Enanos, de Orcos, muertos todos en charcos de sangre.

-¡No,no nono!- gritaba Glóin fuera de sí pero Oin va con él para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Hermano, tranquilo hermano. Aún no tenemos confirmado que ellos estén muertos ¡Tranquilo, hermano, ten fe!-

Glóin se rasgaba las barbas pero su hermano lo detenía. Ante eso, Glóin trata de entrar en razón.

-No están por aquí, señor- anunciaba Réa, informando sobre los cuerpos que encontraban.

-¿Cuantos cuerpos hay?-

-No lo sabemos, pero no parecen muchos, señor. La mayoría de nuestra gente huyó-

Los dos hermanos levantan del suelo y estudian el lugar, fueron emboscados por los Orcos pero lucharon y tal como Réa decía la mayoría parecía haber huido de la emboscada.

Ciego de desesperación Glóin empieza a buscar entre los cuerpos, despiadados despojos, desmembrados, decapitados... con el alma en un hilo andaba pues podría encontrarse con su esposa y su hijo muertos allí.

* * *

-Han pasado dos días-

Al atardecer, contemplando el sol poniente desde la gran terraza, Kili se acercaba a su tío que preocupado esperaba noticias de Glóin.

El viento agitaba el cabello trenzado del rey Enano y el resplandor rojizo del sol iluminaba su rostro con tonalidades escarlatas. Para Kili era como ver a uno de los reyes de las pinturas allí materializado.

-Sí- el rey Enano levanta la vista al cielo esperando ver algún cuervo mensajero.

Luego, se percata de la presencia de su sobrino.

-Tío, tal vez deberíamos ir a Valle. Tal vez ellos sepan-

Thorin parpadeó y escudriña la mirada de su sobrino.

-Yo podría ir a Valle y hablar con ellos- proseguía Kili.

-La única que puede hablar con los Hombres con gran habilidad es Belladonna, después del altercado con el rey Elfo por lo de la Piedra del Arca, hay roces entre nosotros y sentimientos que podrían aflorar si no hay un mediador que controle las conversaciones. Que me hayan vetado el paso en su reino es un insulto muy grande. Y por supuesto que no permitiré que Belladonna vaya con las amenazas de la cercanía de Bolgo y sus Orcos-

-Yo podría ir, yo podría mediar- el joven terció con mirada severa -Si algo me pasa no importa, Fili es el heredero-

Impactado, Thorin reacciona entendiendo muy bien lo que había detrás de esas palabras:

-¡Kili! ¿Cómo dices semejante cosa? No te importa tu madre que tanto te ama, y yo te amo también. Yo te tuve aquí en mis brazos muchas veces porque Khîm no estaba presente y te crié como si fueras mi hijo cuando él murió y así te quiero- Thorin posó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven.

-Lo siento- el tormento se reflejó en el rostro de Kili y se negaba a enfrentar a Thorin. Se zafa de sus manos y quiere alejarse.

Tenía demasiado peso sobre sus hombros que el rey Enano notó, y tomando aire profundamente dice:

-Yo sé lo que sientes por Belladonna-

Kili retrocedió y le dio la espalda, avergonzado.

-Tío, yo... yo. No es así- no podía dejar que eso se supiera, temía incluso por su vida -¿Cómo podría yo hacerte algo así?-

-Sí, es así... Y cada vez noto que es un sentimiento verdadero- Thorin hablaba con serenidad pero también con resignación –Y no lo haces a propósito contra mí, es algo que se siente y uno no tiene la culpa-

Thorin lo aceptaba como una terrible desgracia que caía sobre su sobrino, no como algo malo contra él.

-Yo no te culpo, Kili... estás pasando por lo mismo que yo. Tú ves en ella lo mismo que yo- con dificultad reconocía -¿Cómo puede uno no amarla?-

-No, yo no... No tío, no es así- el joven Enano se negaba otra vez y sacudía enérgicamente la cabeza.

Thorin fue donde él y le toma por el hombro. Al ver el rostro de Kili notó sus lágrimas.

-Por eso debería morir- decía con rabia. Lo reconocía, no podía callarlo.

Una profunda pena acongojó al rey Enano.

-No te culpo- le dijo al joven con toda sinceridad.

Jamás podría ser como Thorin, ni Fili tampoco. Kili veía en su tío a un rey verdadero con la nobleza y la sangre de los más dignos reyes Enanos de antaño. Él era el traidor y sentía que debía morir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

El corazón de Kili, joven e impetuoso, deseaba amar más que nada. La peor desgracia que pudiera haberle pasado era que ese corazón palpitara por una mujer que nunca sería de él.

Tenía la esperanza de que La fascinación por su amiga hobbit desapareciera una vez ella estuviera casada con otro... pero no fue así. La hobbit, graciosa, despreocupada, que fue con ellos durante el viaje como un camarada más, había adquirido un nuevo aura. Con aquellos vestidos recién hechos para ella, el largo cabello trenzado adornado con listones dorados y rojos que la hacían lucir como la reina Enana de sus cuentos de infancia era una presencia demasiado hechizante para soportarlo.

Desde muy pequeño a Kili lo entrenaron para ser el guardaespaldas de su hermano, siempre a la sombra de otros, siempre un segundo. Ante eso él se revelaba siendo irresponsable y rebelde. Su madre como todas las madres favorecía al hijo más desvalido, y ante ese sino ella siempre trató de protegerlo, pero fue inútil... ella tampoco tuvo voz que importara.

Una tarde ella le leía una historia donde una hermosa reina Enana conocía a un joven príncipe, ahora esa reina Enana era como ver a Belladonna, y él, el joven príncipe, pero Kili nunca supo cómo terminaba la historia. En Ered Luin había muchos enfrentamientos con los Orcos de Angband, esa tarde los soldados de su padre se lo llevaron para que viviera con ellos en los campamentos, lejos de su madre.

Desaprobado por todos, Kili se volvía más despreocupado y burlón con las cosas serias de la vida, no le quedaba más que eso ya que entre los Enanos no se sentía importante. Los Enanos eran poco emocionales y al débil lo pisoteaban como a un pelele.

Entonces conoció a Belladonna y ella era igual que él, en la compañía estaba fuera de lugar, entre los Enanos estaba fuera de lugar, entre los hobbits estaba fuera de lugar. Era igualmente desaprobada por Thorin, por ser mujer, porque igual que él no sabía nada del mundo y todos desconfiaban de sus capacidades y su fortaleza. Kili encontraba en ella a alguien de quién burlarse igual que lo era él, y por eso entabló tan buena relación con la hobbit y además admiraba lo poco que le importaba a ella eso.

Thorin había dicho que a pesar de toda su coraza Belladonna había logrado verlo, ella los vio a todos donde cualquier otro veía Enanos groseros y repulsivos. Por eso la amaba.

Las demás razas, especialmente los Elfos, encontraban a los Enanos repulsivos, ella no. Ella los ama.

Y era una de las pocas personas que le había dicho a él, el torpe y poco importante Kili, lo bueno que podía ser. Y como tanto decía Bofur: había hecho que los Enanos fueran más aseados y educados.

Kili, al igual que su tío y los demás miembros de la compañía entendieron que habían muchas cosas de la vida que ellos rechazaban pero que en realidad no estaban mal sino que los favorecía.

Y el nuevo reinado de Thorin iba a tener esa nueva filosofía, y sería muy beneficioso para todos.

¿Ahora qué? Había intentado acercarse a Réa, pero aquello sólo ocasionó que sus sentimientos fueran más claros todavía, el sentimiento de que nada más le interesaba una. La tarde en que lloraban a su abuelo lo supo, y Réa se alejó de él porque ya no había más nada qué hacer, y él se fue junto al río para dejar fluir su rabia, entonces llegó ella y lo descubrió.

Ahora todos lo sabían.

¿Cómo lo iba a enfrentar? ¿Debía saberlo su madre, su hermano, todos?

- Lo siento, tío- fue lo que dijo el joven y ante el atardecer su rostro era sereno, no más lágrimas sino una profunda valentía.

Thorin y Kili no tenían nada más que decir, pero el rey Enano comenzaba a admirar el temple que estaba naciendo en el que una vez fuera su alegre y despreocupado sobrino.

* * *

-Bombur se ha ido- dijo Gandalf a propósito de la cena. El, yo, Dís y Fili estábamos en el salón de guerra. Era un salón que me resultaba intimidante pues era todo negro, con inmensas estatuas de antiguos guerreros que debía preocuparme por estudiar. Estaba el padre de los Enanos, Durin el primero. Y sentía algo más, esa sombra, la sombra de Melkor que decían estaba sobre todo el linaje de Durin, los portadores del anillo de poder. El anillo había vuelto con él… ¿Qué tan malo podía llegar a ser eso?. Gandalf no quería hablar nada de anillos de poder con nosotros. Había mapas desperdigados por toda la mesa -Ya he preguntado por todos lados y nadie sabe de él-

-Pero ¿Hace cuánto se fue?- me sentía otra vez como una tonta, a estas alturas es que nos dábamos cuenta de que Bombur no estaba -¿Por qué Bifur y Bofur lo callaron? -

-Estamos todos enfocados en Bolgo y en nuestra gente que está allá afuera y posiblemente en medio de una batalla- decía Fili que daba vueltas al rededor de la mesa muy enojado –Hablaré con los guardias. Quien lo haya dejado salir, ya verá-

-Pero ¿y Bombur?- mis manos jalaban nerviosamente mis trenzas, de hecho, no podía tenerlas quietas.

-Si se fue, fue por que quiso. ¡Desobedeció nuestra orden de no salir sin permiso! Es un traidor-

-Fili, no seas tan duro con Bombur- me enojé. No me gustaba la guerra, sacaba lo peor de los Enanos, los hacía violentos, desagradables... nada que ver con las gentes decentes y gentiles que había llegado a conocer.

Recordé las palabras de Legolas otra vez, y esa sensación de que yo no quería ver que tan horrible podía llegar a ser mi Thorin me oprimía el pecho. No quería reconocer que sólo conocía de él un lado más aceptable, y el amor que me daba a mí... pero ¿Y con los demás?

Dís me apoyó con un gesto solidario, pero Fili estaba muy enojado y se paseaba por toda la tenebrosa sala. A Dís le recordó mucho a su padre.

-Hijo, eres duro como tu padre. Supongo que no lo puedes evitar- suspiró.

-No podemos hacer nada por Bombur ahora, madre. Salir más de nosotros a exponer la vida por su estupidez no es sabio-

El Enano tenía la presión de cargar con las responsabilidades del reino cuando su tío no estaba presente.

-¿Una batalla? -susurraba yo atemorizada -¿Creen que afuera hay una batalla?-

-Entre nuestros soldados, los de las Montañas Azules, y los Orcos, mucho me temo- gruñía Gandalf desde su rincón fumándose la pipa inquietamente -Lo he presentido desde hace días ¡Oh, qué tiempos estos!-

-Yo nunca he estado en una batalla- un frío me recorrió la espalda. Firmemente Dís me sostuvo la mano.

-La batalla siempre ha sido parte de nuestra vida, Bella, yo sé que los hobbits son gente pacífica, pero tú ya tienes la fortaleza y la habilidad para vencer... Dime ¿Te asusta?-

-Sí, me asusta ver lo la guerra hace de mis amigos, de mi gente- le dije sobre todo a Fili, y Gandalf me clavó sus ojos con complicidad -Quiero que aprendan un poco de los hobbits, porque les aseguro que eso ayudará a su pueblo mucho más. No quiero verlos a ninguno arriesgando la vida ¡No quiero!- se me quebró la voz temiendo mucho en especial por Thorin.

Fili hizo silencio y Dís sonrió al igual que Gandalf, pero en la Enana se veía una sonrisa de profundo alivio. Estaba muy agradecida de tener una reina con voz y potestad ante todos los Enanos, aunque gruñeran y protestaran, porque balanceaba las cosas, le ponía orden y precaución al ímpetu de su raza.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que me decía yo no podía estar tranquila ni soportar la idea de una guerra.

-¿Qué haremos?- bufé.

-Por Bombur nada, ya te lo dije- resopló Fili -No tenemos nada que hacer, sino esperar noticias de Glóin. Tal vez Bombur ya se haya encontrado con ellos-

-Gandalf- pensé que el mago podría ayudarnos.

-Voy a tratar de contactar algún mensajero, sí, alguien que nos dé noticias. Los cuervos, sí,sí- el mago cavilaba zarandeando su pipa -Voy a necesitar la ayuda de Balin-

Me quedé parada allí pensando que algo debía hacer, pues yo era la reina y era mi responsabilidad, Thorin tenía muchas otras cosas de qué ocuparse, además Gandalf me decía que yo debía ser su guía. Pero lamentablemente en esos momentos mi cabeza no me daba lo suficiente. ¡Los hobbits no sabíamos nada de esas cosas! ¿Cómo podría yo ayudar a Glóin, Oin y Bombur que estaban en peligro? ¿Decirle a otros que fueran también a ponerse en peligro? Tal vez Fili tenía más razón que yo.

-Voy a hablar con ellos- le dije a Fili para que se calmara, pensando en cualquier posibilidad –No creo que los guardias sepan, pero sí Bofur y Bifur. Ellos sí deben saber algo-

Poco convencidos, todos me observaron marchar. Yo estaba sintiendo la traicionera punzada de la inseguridad, inevitablemente.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- un enorme Enano lleno de cicatrices y con la barba que le llegaba hasta las rodillas me esperaba a puertas de uno de los salones que daban a las escaleras principales, junto a un grupo de compañeros. Me emboscaron todos allí.

-Señor...- iba a saludarlo pero no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera lo había visto antes.

-Señor ArTho, lugarteniente del tercer ejército de Dáin- pronunció cada palabra como si hubiera sido un insulto el no saber quién era.

Todos los Enanos me miraron haciéndome sentir muy empequeñecida.

-Su majestad. Hace dos días que Bombur se desaparece y ustedes no se dan cuenta- ArTho decía una gran verdad y me hizo bajar la cabeza. No sé por qué, tal vez era porque en verdad ya eran demasiadas metidas de pata y tres amigos estaban en peligro por culpa de eso -_Su majestad_- volvió a pronunciar raspando las palabras y me hirió.

Todos se agruparon a mi alrededor, amenazantes, desconfiados y me hicieron sentir como una hormiga.

-Bueno, es que ahora nunca están en el comedor- decía otro Enano- ¿Dónde estaba el rey y dónde estaba usted, la noche de anteayer?-

Mis labios se movieron pero no dije nada. Estábamos en nuestra habitación ¿Cómo iba a decirles eso?. Solíamos comer allí Thorin y yo muchas veces, y era algo privado por lo que esos enanos estaban preguntando, pues de seguro que sabían la respuesta perfectamente.

Otro Enano me habló en una lengua que no entendí nada. Debía ser Khuzdul, y yo no sabía casi nada de ésta.

-Sabe más de élfico que de Khuzdul- adivinó ArTho meneando la cabeza ante eso, y yo sola ahí sintiendo los reproches de la gente que era ahora mi pueblo, sabiendo que habíamos cometido un acto de ineptitud, me acobardé.

La reina bajaba la cabeza ante los subalternos, el doble de grandes y de fuertes.

-Su majestad- una voz intervino. Alguien venía por mí y en cierta forma me rescató del corro de Enanos atosigadores. Era Kili.

-Nuestras preocupaciones estaban con Glóin y su tropa, señores. Ni siquiera comimos en el comedor anoche, ni hoy. No sé quién de ustedes pudo ver a Bombur o se dio cuenta de su ausencia- Kili se acercó a mí y alejó a los demás -Ninguno de ustedes, que son un montón, lo notó tampoco- y les hizo una mueca.

Los Enanos vacilaron, pero se resistían a cambiar de actitud para conmigo. Ninguno de esos Enanos había estado con ellos durante el viaje, no podía entender por qué Belladonna era la Reina Bajo la Montaña.

Parándose frente a todos Kil los enfrenta:

-No fue ningún Enano el que salvó a Thorin del rey Elfo, ni el que vino aquí abajo a enfrentar solo a Smaug. Fue ella-

ArThor y los demás bajaron la guardia y recapacitaron. Muy erguidos presentaron sus respetos y esta vez eran honestos.

-Esperen en el salón de guerra- dejé pasar el asunto y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza los despedí como si no hubiera habido ninguna protesta en mi contra.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

Kili sonrió aunque yo aparentara que nada había pasado. Carraspeé.

-Bella, te olvidas que yo he pasado por eso toda mi vida. Jamás se es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos -dijo con su sonrisa radiante de siempre.

-No les hagas caso, son unos amargados-

-Eso creo- logró sacarme una risita aunque sólo era de la boca para afuera.

-Kili ¿A quiénes llamas amargados?- Por las escaleras afuera del salón venía Thorin, quien estuvo en la terraza hasta ese momento, lo flanqueaban Fili y Dwalin y todos parecían venir con asuntos importantes sobre sus hombros.

El rey y los demás llegaron a hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-Bella, ¿Pasó algo?-

Kili se hizo a un lado, al verme tan frágil Thorin supo que me había pasado algo.

-Tienes frío, mírate- se quitó su capa azul. Una capa nueva que fue bordada por artesanos de los más finos que había en las Colinas de Hierro, cuyos ribetes eran de hilos de plata y que llevaba el blasón de la casa de Durin estampado igual en la espalda, con la que fue coronado y era su insignia de rey. Me rodeó con esa capa y la calidez me quitó el pesar. Fue un gesto muy tierno que Kili supo estaba de más allí y se apartó.

A quien más necesitaba era a Thorin.

-No pasó nada, Tío. Es sólo que ArTho estuvo por aquí- Kili respondió a las miradas inquisidoras de su tío.

- Oh, ese ArTho- una sombra cruzó por sus ojos - ¿Qué te dijo, Bella? Dime-

-No fue nada, es que yo estoy muy preocupada y afligida por todo en general-

Yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar el asunto y la debilidad que me había embargado. No iba a causarle ese dolor a Thorin. Ya estaba bien y muy reconfortada.

-Mi padre me advirtió sobre esto, que no sería fácil- murmuró - Pero nada de eso importa en realidad- recordaba Thorin- ¿Te importa lo que piensen ellos?-

-No, pero me importa el no ser la reina que necesitan-

-Déjame decirte algo, yo tampoco soy el rey que ellos esperan-

Fili y Dwalin cruzaron miradas y me di cuenta de que había algo con ese ArTho que yo no sabía.

-¿Pasa algo con él?- inquirí.

-Pasa que toda Erebor, si te pones a ver, es de los Enanos de Las Colinas de Hierro, eso pasa- suspiró Thorin -Nosotros somos sólo trece-

-Y bueno, Dori nos ha dicho...- Kili vaciló un poco pero luego prosiguió -que ha oído conversaciones. Al parecer ArThor, y otros quieren a Dáin como Rey Bajo la Montaña-

-Y no a mí- añadió Thorin. Fili y Dwalin permanecían mudos pero sus miradas eran igual de desconcertantes que la mía.

-Pero, pero …¿Cómo? Qué no sería eso algo así como una...- clavé los ojos en Fili quien fue el último en hablar sobre traiciones.

Entendí completamente la actitud que tuvo cuando supo lo de Bombur. Sabía que todos los ojos de Erebor estaban sobre ellos juzgándolos como monarcas.

-Eso dice Dori, es sólo un rumor que a lo mejor está distorsionado- opinaba Kili -No creo que sea verdad-

Me quedé muda yo también, ellos confiaban mucho pero yo no estaba tan segura.

-Pero bueno, tranquila... Deja esa carita- Thorin se mostraba muy relajado ante el tema.

No, eso no me gustaba, me aferraba fuerte y enfermizamente a él. Es que no me daban tregua. No quería soltarme pero él me tranquiliza, muy suavemente acaricia mis mejillas y en sus brazos ya nada me acongojaba.

Eran pocas las veces en que veían sus compañeros cuán tierno podía llegar a ser Thorin. Kili bajó la mirada y Fili y Dwalin sonriendo deseando el dejarnos solos.

-Todo estará bien. Lo que te quiero decir es que no esperes ser lo mejor en tan poco tiempo, Bella, estás aprendiendo. Tenemos toda una vida por delante y te aseguro que yo siempre seré el Rey Bajo La Montaña ¿Eh?- su tono cambió de repente –Este trono es mío, y de mí pasará a Fili y nada en este mundo cambiará lo que me dejaron mi abuelo y mi padre ¿No es así Fili?-

-Así es, tío- el Enano respondió implacable.

-Dáin es tu pariente, no creo…-

-Pariente o no, el que se atreva a tratar de despojarme de mi trono, será castigado como se merece un traidor al Rey Bajo la Montaña ¿No es así Fili?-

-Así es, tío-

Aquella arenga me puso los pelos de punta, nunca había visto que la mirada de Fili pudiera ser tan fiera, tal vez más que la de Thorin.

Dio mucho qué pensar la forma en que Fili respondía, como si hubiera sido adiestrado para cumplir con todo lo que Thorin deseara así fuera algo horrible.

No dije nada, estaba demasiado perpleja como para seguir soltando comentarios que empeoraran aquella furia… No era momento para contarle el poco respeto que me tenían como reina. Si desaprobaban a Thorin pues eso era en gran parte por culpa de su amor por mí.

Hice lo contrario, olvidar todo y hacer que ellos olvidaran también que un rumor muy malo podía andar suelto por ahí.

A la final y gracias a Eru, los demás nos dejaron solos y la verdad no nos dimos ni cuenta.

* * *

Tarde era ya cuando las primeras estrellas despuntaban en el cielo, y las tierras cubiertas de bruma por las lluvias y la humedad tenían tonalidades violetas y azules a la luz de la luna. Pequeñas luces en la lejanía venían de Valle. Y en ese mismo momento fueron todos sorprendidos en Erebor cuando llega un Enano en su pony marchando cansadamente hasta la entrada principal. Al principio se asustaron todos, pues no era nada agradable tener que esperar a que el desconocido estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para identificarlo en plena noche. No tardaron en identificar a Bombur que regresaba, después de haber causado tanto barullo, regresaba el Enano para la tranquilidad de todos. Pero no venía solo.

Los guardias lo dejaban pasar con la mirada clavada en la grupa del pesado y lento pony, pues alguien más venía allí, recostado, casi que se caía del pony.

Las grandes estancias que se adentraban en la tierra eran negras en la noche, con miles de antorchas en las laberínticas escaleras que viajaban por todo el reino.

Hacía poco que Dwalin con Fili y Kili se habían ido de donde estábamos nosotros, pero nuevamente se vuelven a aparecer por las escaleras para anunciar que Bombur había regresado.

Era como una bendición que al menos eso ya se hubiera resuelto. Thorin y yo corrimos, subimos escaleras y escaleras y atravesamos un puente, emergiendo de la tierra, para la superficie otra vez.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo XXVI**

¿Quién sería ese Enano?

Había bastante alboroto alrededor de Bombur y su extraño acompañante.

Cuando llegamos Thorin y yo a las puertas del reino estaban todos apiñados junto a un herido que yacía en el suelo. Los soldados recién lo habían bajado del pony y lo habían dejado tendido allí.

Ante Thorin Bombur da la cara, pero no tenía nada de qué retractarse, al contrario. Todos supimos que había encontrado al Enano y lo había rescatado trayéndolo a Erebor.

Apartando a los mirones, el rey y yo nos acercamos y era aquel un Enano joven de espesas barbas pelirrojas al igual que su cabello. Sería un poco mayor que Fili, pero la verdad que era muy difícil calcularle la edad a un Enano.

Al parecer no era la única que ignoraba quién era, en medio de los murmullos se entendía claramente la interrogante "¿Quién es?"

-¡Es Gimli!- exclamó Gandalf cuando llegó al lugar, y venía con Bofur y Nori que cargaban antorchas que obviamente habían usado para iluminar el camino de donde venía el mago.

-Gimli, el hijo de Glóin- Dori y Ori que estaban cerca de mí al fin se percataron de que ni yo, ni muchos de los presentes lo conocía.

Nadie le reprochó nada a Bombur, de hecho, ese asunto quedó relegado por ahora.

-Gimli, dime ¿Qué pasó?- Thorin se había inclinado ante el herido que estaba muy débil como para ponerse de pie. Sin embargo Gimli tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración muy agitada.

Característica muy notoria en los Enanos, por cierto, tenían la respiración ruidosa.

Gimli reconoció enseguida a Thorin aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a verlo tan bien vestido y limpio. Y qué particularidad la de las barbas del rey, muy cortas para ser un Enano (algo que ya ArTh notaba y desaprobaba rotundamente porque consideraba que el rey se afeitaba la barba para agradarle más a la lampiña hobbit)

-Los Orcos... los Orcos- empezó a repetir obsesivamente incapaz de decir algo más.

-Gimli- ahora era Balin quien se acercaba a él- Ahora estás a salvo en el reino de Erebor, pero dinos, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo sé- fue lo que dijo Gimli y empezó a sacudir la cabeza y jalarse las barbas, pero estaba muy débil, ya las fuerzas lo habían abandonado a causa del dolor.

Todos volteamos a ver a Bombur mientras Balin se ocupaba de darle sosiego a Gimli.

-Yo... no vi nada más- Bombur se excusaba dominado por su inseguridad.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- inquirió Thorin.

-Lo encontré vagando cerca de Valle, cuando me vio empezó a gritar por ayuda- Bombur se excusaba nerviosamente –Estaba solo, no había nadie con él. Tenía que traerlo aquí enseguida. Lo siento, pero ¿Qué más iba a hacer?-

-Nada- reconocía el rey Enano bajando la cabeza impotente –Hiciste bien, Bombur- añadió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del cansado Enano. Luego regresó donde Gimli y se arrodilló y con voz queda le pregunta:

-¿Dónde están los otros, Gimli? ¿Cuántos venían contigo y qué pasó con ellos?-

El Enano sacudió la cabeza con el peor de los presentimientos.

-No- balbuceó Thorin.

Los Enanos gruñeron imaginando lo peor pero ante eso yo insistía en que no dieran por sentado nada.

-Tío, déjame ir afuera- Fili intervino. Apenas lo escuchaba Thorin, estaba absorto frente a Gimli –El convoy de Glóin, tengo que buscarlos-

-No- atajó –Ellos saben el peligro al que están expuestos, confiemos en que sabrán prevenir una emboscada-

-Pero tío, Réa. Ella está con ellos. No puedo dejar que le pase algo- insistía Fili.

-No, hijo. No saldrá nadie más de Erebor- fue la última palabra del rey y nadie la cuestionó.

* * *

Murmullos y lamentaciones se levantaron de golpe por todo el lugar y Thorin arrodillado sentía todo el peso de la masacre sobre sus hombros.

Sin decir nada se levantó y se retiró haciendo a un lado a Dwalin, Fili, Ori y a la misma Belladonna que estaban allí con la atención fija en él.

Se retiró de allí abrumado dejando a todo el mundo en ascuas, le daba vueltas la cabeza. Gimli era el único sobreviviente de los Enanos que habían venido de Ered Luin, no podía imaginarse estar en el lugar de Glóin si es que estaba vivo. Porque lo más probable era que las muertes de Glóin y Oin también pesaran sobre él.

-Thorin, Thorin- oyó la voz de Gandalf que venía atrás llamándolo.

Se detuvo en seco pero no volteó, le seguía dando la espalda al mago.

-Thorin, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado. Pero…-

-Pero qué, Gandalf-

-No pierdas las esperanzas. Estás dando por muertos a todos y no tenemos certeza de eso-

Thorin parpadeó pero no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué no vez cuánta sangre ha bautizado mi reino?- musitó con rabia y Gandalf le estorbaba. Estaba allí contemplando los enormes pasillos dorados y columnas incrustadas de joyas que brillaban al candor de las antorchas- No ha habido más que sangre y muerte aquí desde que llegamos-

-¿Dónde tienes el Silmaril?- preguntaba el mago, sin detenerse a meditar sobre lo que decía Thorin.

-¿La Piedra del Arca? Qué importa eso…- espetó malhumorado.

-Dime, Thorin- exigió Gandalf.

-Está en nuestras habitaciones-

-¡No debe estar allí!- el mago abrió los ojos de repente con alarma.

-Es la joya de Belladonna, yo se la regalé- Thorin balbuceaba sin pensar.

-Thorin Escudo de Roble, es importante que esa joya sea guardada en otro lugar, lejos, hasta que sepamos qué haremos con ella- el mago se acercó a Thorin que ya estaba al pie de la escalera que descendía a los pisos inferiores, donde estaban los aposentos.

-¡No, es de Belladonna ahora. Estará con nosotros!- Thorin volteó hacia Gandalf rugiendo como un león que el mago retrocedió. Era como ver otra vez la enfermedad del dragón en sus ojos, o eso le pareció a Gandalf.

-Estás alterado y lo comprendo- Gandalf lo tranquilizó – Sé que no es momento…-

El rey Enano volvió a darle la espalda y quería irse y encerrarse en la cámara de Thrór, ahora su cuarto con Belladonna.

Notando ese malhumor Gandalf lo dejaría ir pero no sin antes advertirle:

-Necesitas descansar. Medita un poco y enfría tu cabeza. Por ahora no hay mucho qué hacer sino esperar saber algo de Glóin… No te eches encima muertes que no sabes que existen todavía. Haremos lo que podamos, Thorin - pensaba rascándose la barba –Pero por ahora te voy a decir algo: No estés cerca del Silmaril, ¡Oh, Thorin Escudo de Roble!, deja esa joya guardada, lo más guardada posible. Hazme caso, no la veas, no la toques-

Thorin gruñó y siguió su camino.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

Estaba cubierta de lágrimas porque sentía en mi alma todo el peso que agobiaba a Thorin como si fuera mío. Los rostros de aquellos que me rodeaban se me presentaban severos e inflexibles como en una terrible ordalía.

¿Se suponía que debía decir algo, hacer algo? Otra vez estaba allí acorralada vistiendo una posición que no sabía llevar cuando sentía que todos estaban en contra mía. ¿Dónde estaba mi valía? Se me había desaparecido.

Una mano solidaria se posó sobre mí y ese calor que me transmitía consoló mi aflicción. Era Kili, que viéndome llorar no soportaba el no acurrucarme entre sus brazos y decirme que nada podía hacerme daño, pero yo aparté esa mano y no le permití tal cosa porque había demasiada gente allí y lo último que quería era que los Enanos de Dáin se dieran cuenta de que algo pasaba conmigo y Kili.

Tan sólo una insinuación podría poner en riesgo la vida de Kili y la mía si el antipático de ArThor se inventaba rumores de adulterio…

¡Oh, por Durin!¡Las cosas que pasaban por mi mente en esos momentos dolorosos! ¿Sería capaz Thorin de ordenar matarnos si de verdad hubiera un adulterio? Me estremecí de pies a cabeza traicionada por mi propio yo, otra vez me imaginaba lo peor de él. Ya me había equivocado aparatosamente en el pasado.

Pero temía mucho por Kili, porque era impulsivo e imprudente.

Alejada de él quise irme detrás de Thorin, su alma me llamaba, pero me di cuenta que Gimli me estaba observando. Todavía estaba en el suelo pero no tardaría en levantarse, aunque aún siguiera débil.

Balin insistía en ordenar una camilla improvisada con dos palos y un pedazo de lona para llevar al joven herido a la cámara de los enfermos, donde una vez Kili y yo compartimos días de inutilidad, incertidumbre y dolor, pero Gimli no quiso. Era un Enano resistente y fornido, y tenía los ojos puestos en mí:

-Entonces- dijo como si aún le faltara corroborar quién era yo. Gimli se levantó del piso sin ayuda y muy firme se paró frente a mí haciendo una reverencia -Su majestad-

Su actitud fue totalmente distinta a la desconfianza que pululaba en Erebor hacia mí. Me reconoció enseguida como reina.

Muy agradada le devolví el gesto. Tenía la misma simpatía de Glóin en el rostro, se veía que llevaban la gentileza en la sangre los vástagos de Borin. Debía agradecerle a Bombur por su acto pues a la final podía calificarse como heroico.

El Enano, por cierto, se había apartado del grupo y ya no estaba por ahí, andaba a la sombra de unos pilares. Cuando lo vi me excusé con el recién llegado.

-Sé que cometí una agravio contra ustedes- apenas me vio Bombur se sonroja. Se ocultaba por la vergüenza que tenía para enfrentar ahora sus acciones –Mentí, Bella, dije que Thorin me había ordenado salir… Debe estar furioso por mi desobediencia-

-Eres valiente y capaz, y no creo que alguno de nosotros te acuse de nada – le dije y Bombur se ensanchó más por el halago.

-Si le hubiera dicho, no me habría dejado salir, pero debí hacerlo. No podía quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados-

-Querías probar tu valía- le hablé claro –Eso fue ¿Verdad? Te sentiste mal y quisiste irte de aquí-

Bombur no lo reconoció con palabras, pero lo hizo bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-Sí, fue por eso. Yo estoy muy gordo lo sé, pero no soy un inútil, yo soy de los guerreros de Thorin y quisiera que todos tuvieran eso muy en cuenta y no me subestimaran…- el Enano se calló porque otros nos habían visto y venían hacia nosotros.

Dís, Bofur y Bifur estuvieron muy preocupados por dos días. Al recuperarse Gimli y descubrirnos allá los Enanos se acercaron.

-¡¿Y bien? te desapareciste dos días, hermano!- Bofur chilló primero como si estuviera enojado pero luego se echó encima de Bombur en un abrazo de oso.

Dís permanecía distante, pero con una sonrisa enorme de alivio en su rostro.

-Supongo que ahora hay que considerar que salvaste la vida de Gimli- reconoció la hermosa princesa Enana –Porque de no haberte encontrado, Bombur, Gimli no hubiera podido llegar a ninguna parte y los Orcos lo hubieran atrapado-

Bombur estaba muy colorado, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y menos de Dís. A pesar de que pasó dos días sintiéndose muy mal, su aventura impulsada por emociones traicioneras tuvo un final satisfactorio; sus amigos estaban demostrando que les importaba, así que al menos en ese momento el espíritu del gordo Enano se recompuso notoriamente.

-Bombur- hubiera querido que estuviéramos solos, pero igual mi voz solidaria reconfortaba mucho a mi afligido amigo- Yo te comprendo totalmente, no eres el único. Tú y yo la hemos tenido difícil para que nos estimen. ¿Sabes? Al menos tú tienes una razón para que te subestimen… yo nunca pude ver por qué todos me hacían a un lado- no sabía si era consuelo para él pero yo debía decirlo- Pero ahora los tengo a ustedes y no hay mejores amigos que estos, todos nosotros. Yo los quiero a todos por lo que me han dado-

-Bella- estaba profundamente conmovido por mis palabras, y no solamente Bombur - No quería que Thorin siguiera llamándome gordo estúpido-

-¡Oh bueno! Él nos ha dicho cosas a todos, a mí también me dijo unas cuantas durante el viaje. Pero Thorin nunca te ha llamado gordo estúpido- rebatí. Bombur podía decir muchas cosas pero era demasiado inocente como para pensar que había maldad en lo que decía.

-¡Oh, de hecho sí!- rio Bofur a todo gañote. Muy pocas veces el Enano se tomaba algo en serio –Bombur molestaba mucho, retrasaba nuestra marcha y eso lo enfurecía-

-Pero todo ha cambiado desde que estás con nosotros- contaba Bombur- Thorin cambió mucho. Pero antes de llegar a La Comarca me reprochaba bastante mi ineptitud, decía que yo era un inútil y un gordo estúpido-

No me imaginaba semejante cosa. Thorin era muy decente con sus compañeros a pesar de su temperamento, jamás su linaje permitiría degradarse insultando a sus amigos. Pero las miradas de los demás me confirmaban que era verdad lo que decía Bombur.

-Nosotros somos unos Enanos decentes cuando hay una dama entre nosotros- decía Bofur con orgullo –Thorin no iba a estar diciendo esas cosas delante de ti cuando apenas te conocíamos. Es todo un caballero-

La verdad es que si fue caballero en aquel entonces no quería imaginar cómo era antes de eso.

Dís me tomó de las manos al notarme sorprendida:

-Le abriste el corazón a mi hermano, ahora él puede darse cuenta de las cosas. No todos los Enanos pueden porque no todos llegan a amar-

A pesar de todo eso el gordo Enano seguía enfurruñado y tardaría en recomponerse de todas las cosas que le habían hecho daño a lo largo de su vida.

* * *

Muy abajo en las cavernas, sombrío, Thorin cerraba pesadamente la puerta de doble hoja que era entrada a su aposento. Era alta y enmarcada en un arco de piedra. Y ningún ruido del exterior entró más al recinto.

Una antorcha parpadeaba tenue, y el perfume de las flores estaba vivo. A Belladonna le encantaban las flores y eso le daba mucha vida a esos ancestrales recintos de piedra. Era un lugar muy hermoso a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban habitando allí. Las cortinas de colores recién hechas con finos hilos rescatados de las telas abandonadas, fueron redecoradas con bordados y encajes. Pero aún faltaba mucho y el olor antiguo no se desprendía de los muebles y las telas por más que hubieran trabajado en ellas, él deseaba ponerlo todo nuevo, pero los suministros tardarían en restablecerse, tanto para ellos como para Valle.

Se las arreglaban como podían y la verdad era que aquello tenía su encanto, Thorin pensaba que una vez restituido todo por cosas nuevas, algo de las vivencias que ocurrieron durante la transición se irían. Su amor nunca estuvo ligado a los lujos sino al exilio, a la intemperie, a las cavernas recién abiertas.

Fue una etapa de muchos descubrimientos, y con cosas nuevas y lujosas vendría otra etapa más, una mucho más plena. De eso estaba seguro.

Entonces se sintió mucho más animado. Era una transición muy accidentada, pero tenía todos los motivos para seguir adelante y labrar ese futuro en un reino hermoso y próspero junto a su amada.

Si no fuera por ella no tendría motivos para seguir. No había cosa más maravillosa para su vida que ese amor.

Aunque... por un momento una sombra de tristeza cruzó por su ser al pensar en Kili. Porque ahora comprendía que un Enano soltero podía vivir muy bien si no conocía el amor pero cuando había ya alguien en su corazón la soledad de un amor no correspondido era una tortura. Él mismo lo había vivido en carne propia, la diferencia era que él que tuvo un final feliz.

Suspiró ruidosamente.

Detrás de unas cortinas había una pared derruida, y en verdad ese toque tenía su encanto. La pared tenía un agujero y estaba allí la caja de plata que contenía la Piedra del Arca. El tamaño abarcaba los dos antebrazos de Thorin, la sacó y la puso sobre la mesa que también era muy vieja.

El brillo de la legendaria joya era abrumador, la misma caja tenía siempre un resplandor luminoso aunque estuviera cerrada.

Thorin no hizo caso de las palabras de Gandalf y abrió la caja para admirar la gran joya. Fascinado presenciaba la gran creación de Fëanor… allí en sus brazos. La sacó la cargó y el brillo lo cegó por completo.

No sabía hasta qué punto cegaba la Piedra del Arca.

Se sentía poderoso, que nadie podría con ellos porque estaban en posesión de un Silmaril.

Nunca dejaría que los Elfos le quitaran lo que era de él, lo que fue de su familia, la gran joya que era el Corazón de la Montaña ¡Nunca!

Se enfureció de repente y centellaron sus ojos, y entonces empezó a sentir unos celos fulminantes. Su mente se llenó de imágenes que antes no había visto:

De alguna manera podía ver y a escuchar todo lo que murmuraban a sus espaldas: "El rey por satisfacer su lujuria se olvidó de su gente". Eso era lo que decían. Ahora era todo muy diferente y casi nadie podía comprenderlo, muy pocos Enanos se casaban, por eso muy pocos podían entender la nueva experiencia por la que pasaba.

Sí, se había "olvidado de su gente por lujuria". Eso lo veía ahora claro, lo agobiaban las imágenes. Y el lecho estaba allí ¿Cómo podía ser tan flexible con su sobrino? Algo terrible le atacó la mente: eran él y su esposa, en el lecho, pero no entendía por qué era horrible algo tan hermoso. Es que ¡No era él, era Kili!: lo que Kili imaginaba, lo que deseaba… en su propia cama.

Qué horror.

Thorin se llevó las manos a la cabeza tapándose los oídos, luego esas manos desgarraban sus ojos. No podía parar de ver esas imágenes, era como si hubiera adquirido un poder para ver más allá.

Una cosa era saberlo, otra muy distinta era ver el acto.

El Silmaril brillaba como si una estrella ardiente de fuego puro estuviera en las piernas del rey Enano y la blancura del cuarto era cegante.


	28. Chapter 28

_Bueno, yo comencé modestamente con un cuento en "La hobbit y el rey Enano", pero este fic "La Reina Bajo la Montaña" se me volvió una novela. ¡Se me está convirtiendo en un monstruo y la cosa ya se me salió de las manos ^_^!_

_Pero en fin, así es la escritura, yo no sé hasta dónde me va a llevar esto :)_

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII**

La marcha fue penosa. Después de enterrar los cuerpos en un claro del bosque, de llorar y de lamentar con cánticos ancestrales la brutal matanza de tantos amigos, los Enanos partieron, siempre bajo la amenaza de ojos invisibles, siempre con la muerte respirando sobre sus espaldas.

Ahora no sabían hacia donde buscar, no sabían hacia donde los llevaría la esperanza de encontrar a Fhinli y Gimli con vida.

Marcharon entre las sombras, con los árboles susurrando palabras siniestras, con un hálito maligno sobre ellos.

Los ejércitos de Dáin no salían de la Montaña Solitaria, aún permanecían retenidos, silentes, sin levantar el polvo que atrajera la guerra a la montañas.

El convoy de Enanos estaba solo.

Esa noche terrible una bruma traicionera se levantó y los ponys se detuvieron en seco y los guerreros expectantes aguzaron sus sentidos.

Era de noche pero todo el bosque estaba iluminado por la luna.

-¡Alto! ¡¿Quién vive?!-

Fue una voz y no una lluvia de flechas o lanzas lo que emboscó a los Enanos.

Glóin iba a la cabeza y delante de él entre la bruma se dibujaba una figura, alta e imponente pero muy tranquilizadora. Eran Hombres.

-Es Glóin, hijo de Gróin, Hombres de Valle, del reino de Erebor- respondió.

La alta figura sobre su fornido y bufante caballo se acercó, pero no mucho.

-¿Glóin? ¿De la Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble?-

-Ése mismo, y mi hermano Oin, más mi tropa- el Enano mantuvo firme su voz a pesar de su congoja -¡Oh, herederos de Girion! Estamos en busca de mi familia... ¿Los han visto?-

El Hombre se acercó más y hubo mucho movimiento alrededor de todo el convoy.

-Glóin, hijo de Gróin, creo que es menester que nos acompañen a Valle entonces ¡Y rápido!- dijo nerviosamente -Hay miles de Orcos aquí. Estamos invadidos-

* * *

Encontré a Gandalf murmurando un cántico en medio de la noche. Un gran ventanal se abría al final del pasillo del noveno piso de Erebor, el piso de la superficie de la montaña. Era el único nivel que tenía ventanas que dejaban entrar el aire del mundo al reino, y al mago lo rodeaban aves nocturnas.

Mi casa estaba abajo, nueve niveles en la tierra, muy cerca de lo que era el centro de Erebor donde una vez vivió la gran bestia.

-Bella- supo que yo estaba pasando por allí y me llama. Las aves se marchan revoloteando hacia las estrellas y deseé poder hacer eso yo también -Estaba hablando con Radagast-

-¿El otro mago?. Me gustaría conocerlo- comenté -Y a Saruman también-

-Por ahora debes enfocarte en tu reino, pequeña-

Me enfurruñé.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- carraspeó Gandalf -¿Qué te pasa? Se supone que eres la hobbit más feliz del mundo. Eso lo veo en tus ojos, pero ahora hay más sombra que brillo y ya no eres esa chica audaz con la que nadie podía meterse-

-Hay demasiada gente aquí, Gandalf, demasiada gente juzgándome. No es lo mismo ser audaz ante unos pocos que ante todo un pueblo de Enanos del que supuestamente soy reina-

-Te entiendo. Yo sé que no la tienen nada fácil ni tú ni Thorin, querida. Es extraño todo esto para ambos, tú y el pueblo Khazâd, y la transición será larga- reconoció Gandalf con pesar- Yo sé, no creas que no me la paso en medio de una discusión aquí...- gruñó pero entonces se dio cuenta que aquello no me hacía ninguna gracia -Bueno, bueno, eso no es el punto-

Gandalf suspiró y la noche afuera de los ventanales de Erebor era hermosa y muy iluminada, y sentí la felicidad que decía el mago que yo tenía. Los problemas me agobiaban y me nublaban los sentidos, pero Gandalf tenía razón, nada podía ser mejor para mi vida que estar allí con mi Thorin y sus amigos y familia.

No importan las adversidades, no, no importan. Me llené de valor.

-Bella, tú no conoces la guerra, lo que es estar en batalla- musitó de repente- Estos Enanos, tu esposo Thorin... pueden resultarte rudos, algo antipáticos en algunas ocasiones -

Gandalf leyó mi mente, parecía que hubiera notado mi aflicción por lo que me había contado Bombur, de las cosas de Thorin, o de Kili y Fili, que me preocupaban.

-La guerra los hace así. En la guerra no se puede ser delicado, ni emocional, no se puede tener piedad, no se puede tener tacto, y muchas veces ni escrúpulos... La guerra transforma a la gente-

Las palabras de Gandalf me afligían.

Pero entonces entendí lo que le ocurría Bombur. Bombur tenía espíritu de hobbit, era en realidad un hobbit que había nacido en el cuerpo de un Enano.

-Y tú eres una hobbit, a ti te pegan esas cosas, lo sé. Pero debes ponerte en su lugar, entender que ser un líder como lo es Thorin y que ha enfrentado una lucha muy fuerte toda su vida no puede hacerte el más dulce de todos los seres. No puede ser débil ni mostrar nada que indique alguna debilidad. Y tú eres su debilidad-

-Y eso ya lo notaron algunos Enanos- refufuñé -Y critican-

-Ah, siempre habrá gente que critique. Sé fuerte ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?-

-Sí Gandalf. Yo lo ayudaré, siempre estaré a su lado- dije emocionada, con los ojos más claros y abiertos- Thorin y yo ahora somos una sola persona-

El mago sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces tenemos todos que tranquilizarnos. Hay que evitar una guerra, Belladonna- entonces se volvió hacia la ventana -Hay oscuros presagios en el mundo. No sé qué cosa pueda traer el descubrimiento de ese Silmaril, Bella, ya acarreó una vez la ruina de Erebor-

-¿Smaug tras el Silmaril?-

-Posiblemente lo atrajo... es el tesoro más magnífico del mundo-

Y Thorin me lo regaló a mí... ¿Cómo podía yo imaginar cosas malas del hombre que tanto me amaba y que yo amaba igual.

-Pero también desde que existen sólo traen persecución...- Gandalf cambió de tono y puntualizó esto con severidad, sin embargo se le escapó un suspiró - Y también es deber cuidar de la luz de Valinor y ese deber ahora está aquí con ustedes ¡Oh!. Pero Fëanor los maldijo, Fëanor está esperando recobrarlo-

-¿Está esperando?- me estremecí como si un viento helado cruzara por allí. Esas historias me daban miedo, me daba miedo esa joya que atraía a esos espíritus legendarios y tenebrosos.

Gandalf me lanzó una mirada sombría:

-Oh, sí. Fëanor todavía espera recobrar su Silmaril, incluso desde más allá de la muerte. Esas joyas son lo que más codicia Melkor. Y dominaron a Fëanor causando una gran desgracia... hay que tener infinito cuidado con ella, Belladonna Bolsón. Aléjala del rey-

* * *

Y en efecto, eran cientos de Orcos, tal vez miles, no se sabía, los que infectaban la Montaña Solitaria y pululaban en el Bosque Negro también. Espiaban a los Elfos, buscaban. Y a ellos se les habían unido trols de las montañas, que vagaban de noche. Tres de ellos en especial eran un gran dolor de cabeza para los guardias Elfos del Bosque Negro, se llamaban Tom, Berto y Guille, y al parecer fueron ellos los que se robaron una gran cantidad de armas élficas del arsenal de Thranduil.

-Majestad- Glorfindel no salía de su asombro, parecía un animal enjaulado -Entraron al reino, señor. Ya no estamos seguros-

Thranduil permanecía impávido sentado en su trono.

-Señor ¿Cree que están buscando el Silmaril aquí?- insistía Glorfindel.

El rey Elfo se alteró ante la palabra "silmaril" y Glorfindel calló inmediatamente.

-Silencio- rasguñó Thranduil.

-Lo siento señor, pero creo que nada hacemos callando eso-

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Thranduil obvió el problema de los trols y fue al punto que le atañía.

-Parece que hubo una matanza... En el camino del Lago Largo y ellos fueron para allá-

-¿Fueron para allá otra vez? Le dije que no se acercara a esa zona- el rey se levantó de su trono notoriamente perturbado -¿Qué pasó, qué matanza?-

-Enanos, señor-

-Mi hijo fue a exponer su vida por unos Enanos- Thranduil rugió -Eso es ¿No?-

-Creo que es deber de los Elfos cuidar y mantener la paz...- opinaba Glorfindel a favor del príncipe -La tropa fue a ver, sabemos que ya no había Orcos...-

-No. Tengo que hablar con él inmediatamente. No ha llegado ¿Verdad? No está aquí- Thranduil no le daba chance a hablar, lo apuñalaba con preguntas- ¿Dónde está Tauriel? Llámala, que busque a Legolas-

A Glorfindel no le quedaba más que obedecer, el rey no oiría ninguna palabras más.


	29. Chapter 29- Palabras Inquietantes

**Capítulo XXIX**

"**Palabras inquietantes"**

-¿Dónde estabas, hijo?- musitó el rey cuando encontró al príncipe.

Ambos se reunieron en las Cascadas de Plata del Bosque Negro. Legolas permanecía montado en su caballo negro armado con el arco y las flechas que una vez armaron a su madre. Glorfindel lo encontró mientras regresaba por el sendero de las montañas con su tropa de guerreros blancos.

Mientras, a su padre lo llevaba el alce blanco real. Una criatura majestuosa sin duda, de inmenso tamaño.

Era el amanecer y Thranduil no había entrado en su habitación desde hacía dos días.

-_Ada, _busqué a los trols… estuvimos por todos los alrededores y no los encontramos. Esos tales Guille, Tom y Berto se han llevado nuestras lanzas y espadas…- reportaba el joven. Tauriel y sus compañeros permanecían a cierta distancia para dar privacidad al rey.

-Y también te aventuraste más allá, Legolas ¿No es así?- atajó con severidad.

-Sí- respondió el aludido- Bolgo ha matado al pueblo de Ered Luin-

-Es una pena- reconocía Thranduil –Pero te dije que ése no era asunto nuestro- la severidad con que hablaba el rey desconcertaba al príncipe.

-_Ada_, yo no quiero a los Enanos pero es mi deber, es nuestro deber, proteger a criaturas inocentes y antes tú eras igual. No podía dejarlos. Ya los habíamos abandonado, cuando veníamos de la Montaña Solitaria supimos que estaban los Orcos de Bolgo por allí…-

-Pero no sabían que venían los Enanos de las Montañas Azules cerca, Legolas. Lo que pasó, pasó, no se pudo evitar. Y tú cometiste la estupidez de volver allá cuando sabías del peligro-

El príncipe no sabía cómo explicarse. Pero su padre tenía toda la razón.

-Pudieron matarlos a todos- los ojos de Thranduil centellaron, Legolas nunca antes lo había visto tan irascible –Otra vez. Como aquella vez en que insististe en ir a esa batalla de Azanulbizar siendo tan joven, porque creías que debíamos ayudar a los malditos Enanos- la furia crecía en el rey- ¡Oh hijo mío!-

No se habló más. El rey ordenó regresar al palacio en medio de los primeros rayos del sol.

-Legolas, ven acá- apenas llegaron todos se retiran del recinto, excepto el príncipe. Thranduil estaba muy tranquilo, al menos el tener a toda su gente viva le calmaba la ira.

El joven siguió a su padre por todos los pasillos floreados y recién enverdecidos por la vegetación de inicios de primavera.

Llegaron hasta un altar hermosamente tallado en la roca, adornado por piedras preciosas incrustadas y paredes de cuarzo blanco. En el medio del magnífico trabajo una estatua embellecía aún más el lugar.

La estatua era un tributo a la reina Inzîlbeth del Bosque Negro, era tan bella que parecía estar viva.

-Ese arco, y ese carjac… te quedan tan bien a ti como le quedaban a tu madre. Cuídalos, son un tesoro- Thranduil divagó por un momento estando frente a la estatua de la reina. Pero sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse -Hijo, tú tienes un deber que cumplir para con tu gente y con tu reino-

-Lo sé, padre, y lo estoy cumpliendo-

-No- Thranduil alzó la mano, siempre muy inexpresivo- Fuiste a Erebor, te entrevistaste con la _Reina Mediana_…- se inventó un nombre descalificativo.

-Sí, con ella podemos dialogar. Sé que si trabajáramos los dos reinos llegaríamos a un acuerdo de paz-

-Ella confía en ti ¿Eso crees?- preguntó ignorando lo último dicho por Legolas.

Legolas lo pensó.

-Sí, sin duda que sí. Belladonna Bolsón es…-

-Ingenua- adivinó Thranduil.

-Algo por el estilo, sí, por un lado. Pero por otro, padre…- el joven iba a contarle que había notado cierta audacia en la Mediana, que tal vez la subestimaban, pero su padre no lo escuchó.

-Confía en ti- puntualizó el rey –Bien-

Thranduil meditó en silencio dejando a Legolas con muchas interrogantes.

-Escucha, Legolas. ..- otra vez hizo silencio, pues le costaba decir lo que tenía que decir. Era una decisión difícil, lo había pensado y repensado hasta el tormento, pero no había vuelta atrás -Te ordeno que mates a Belladonna Bolsón-

Al principio Legolas creyó que no había entendido, luego sus ojos se abrieron mucho. No pudo ni pronunciar un "¿Qué?"

-Hay que hacerle pagar a Thorin Asesino de Elfos por lo mismo que ellos nos hicieron a nosotros-

-Padre, no entiendo ¿Yo?-

-Deberías indagar más de por qué se hace llamar "Asesino de Elfos" ese Enano, hijo- de repente al rey se le humedecen los ojos y en vez de sonar terrible, la voz de Thranduil era penosa. Era ésa una tarea muy innoble para un príncipe Elfo, pero esa venganza pesaba sobre él- Tendré que explicarte… Creo que ya es hora…-

* * *

_Estoy haciendo un replanteamiento del fic. Como es largo, necesito ponerle títulos a los capítulos y organizarlos con un solo tema cada uno para ser mejor guía tanto para mí como para las lectoras. Pero yo soy malísima con los nombres._

_No lo sé, vamos a ver. Muchas cosas se planean, y difícil se hacen todas._

_Todas estas cosas las hace uno cuando la historia está completa, pero bueno._


	30. Chapter 30- Juntos ante todo

**Capítulo XXX**

"**Juntos ante todo"**

Unos gritos hicieron que apurara el paso. Venían de nuestro dormitorio, la Cámara de Thrór, al final del pasillo.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete demonio!- oí que decía Thorin. Perturbada no sabía a quién se refería, y un temor horrible se adueñó de mí.

Tal vez alguien se había introducido en la habitación, pensé.

Vacilé antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Pero algo me hizo proceder, el resplandor se podía ver desde las escaleras e iluminaba todo como si el sol entrara por una ventana. Las dos estatuas que flaqueaban el arco que daba a la Cámara de Thrór (Durin y Thrór) se veían más blancas que nunca: La caja que contenía el Silmaril estaba abierta.

-Thorin, soy yo-

La situación me recordó mucho a cuando estábamos en las mazmorras de Thranduil.

Él no gritó más, así que abrí la puerta y entré tapándome los ojos porque el baño de luz me hirió.

Mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse al brillo, pero me esforcé, y cuando pude ver otra vez encontré que Thorin estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio y tenía la Piedra del Arca en las manos.

Sudaba como si tuviera fiebre, jadeaba como si hubiera corrido mucho, y me miraba con ojos de fuego. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado, ni siquiera ante Smaug Thorin tuvo miedo. Ahora respiraba frenéticamente y temblaba como si hubiera visto algo más aterrador que la gran bestia.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- alarmada fui donde él y quise quitarle la joya. Su mirada me intimidó pero él después no hizo nada para detenerme.

Otra vez veía en el Enano la misma actitud de cuando me llamó "descendiente de ratas" por culpa de la codicia por la joya.

Sin embargo, dócil, dejó que yo quitara la Piedra de sus manos y la guardara otra vez en el cofre: Era terriblemente brillante, y me quemaba las manos. No sé cómo él podía tocar esa cosa tanto tiempo.

Los Enanos tenía la piel bastante gruesa, eran mucho más resistentes para el Silmaril que yo.

-Thorin, mi amado- escondí el cofre lo más que pude, para que ese brillo dejara de iluminar toda la habitación. Luego fui con él –Tranquilo, aquí estoy- le toqué la frente para cerciorarme de que no tuviera fiebre, y no la tenía, estaba fresco, estaba sano. No era enfermedad, era miedo lo que tenía.

-¿No lo viste?- habló con voz alterada sin despegar los ojos de un rincón.

-¿A quién?-

-¡A ese Elfo!-

Él empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba delirando, sacudía la cabeza y su visión era más clara ahora que ya no estaba el brillo de la Piedra del Arca. Permaneció callado y cabizbajo.

-Aquí no hay nadie. Todos están arriba con Gimli , recuerda: Gimli el hijo de Glóin está en Erebor, sano y salvo - le explicaba evitando mostrar inquietud- ¿A quién viste?-

-Era un Elfo, alto, muy alto, de cabello negro como el azabache… y tenía el rostro más terrible que pudiera yo ver en alguien-

Se me puso la carne de gallina pues me estaba asustando a mí también.

-¡Odio la gente alta! ¡Las odio! Me intimidan- empezó a gruñir. Thorin a veces parecía tan triste, tan afligido y débil que se me encogía el corazón.

-Bueno, yo soy más pequeña aún. Al menos tú tienes la fuerza de tres Hombres- traté de darle ánimos y de que olvidara las visiones, pero no lo logré –Fueron alucinaciones nada más, y estoy segura de que fue ese Silmaril lo que las causó. Al parecer en este mundo hay montones de objetos que causan esos efectos-

Él reaccionaba poco a poco y ya no estaba asustado ni tembloroso. Entonces fui a buscar un pañuelo y agua fresca para limpiarle el sudor.

-Sí, fueron unas visiones horribles….- reconoció o eso intentaba, pero tenía la sensación de que no quería contarme todo lo que vio –Yo espero que… que bueno, sólo hayan sido cosas producto de mi imaginación-

-Seguro que sí- sonreí, pero con el cuerpo frío todavía.

Le gustó mucho que le limpiara el rostro con aquel paño fresco.

-Yo sólo quiero estar contigo- decía, entre avergonzado y enamorado –Ellos tienen razón. No pienso en más nada sino en ti y no me importa nada si tú estás siempre conmigo- y esas palabras significaban una cosa- No me importa nada-

-Yo también, amado mío, yo también quiero estar sólo contigo… No sé si esto es normal, pero es así. No me importa nada más-

Se aferró fuerte a mi cintura, como si fuera un niño atemorizado. Aquel Enano era tan bravo pero tan afligido y triste a la vez. Solamente conmigo él podía ser vulnerable.

-No me importa nada más, Bella- decía. Había visto algo horrible en aquella visión pero ahora no le importaba eso, mientras ella estuviera siempre con él -¿Es esto normal? ¿O es una locura egoísta?-

-Mi corazón me dice que es totalmente normal…- aseguré con emoción.

-Pero nuestras mentes nos dicen lo contrario…- concluyó él mi idea –Estamos aquí necesitando vivir nuestra unión pero no hemos podido. No podemos-

La habitación silente albergaba la verdad. Su frente y la mía se unieron tiernamente mientras sonreíamos, y había una enorme paz en nuestros corazones.

-Aquí no caben las dudas, mi amado. Dime ¿Verdad que no cabe ninguna duda?-

Lo apreté fuerte, para que supiera que nunca lo dejaría ir, que toda yo era sólo suya.

-No, no hay duda alguna posible – dijo con profunda honestidad –Bella ¿Me perdonarías por lo que fui?- de repente unas lágrimas de rabia atacaron a Thorin.

-Yo siempre supe lo que eres, lo que fuíste ¿Te acuerdas? Y con todo eso te amo. Tú siempre has sido un hijo de reyes, amado, eres noble y hermoso. Tienes un corazón digno y has luchado por lo que es justo así sea contra tu misma naturaleza. No tengas dudas de eso. Es cierto que yo estaba cohibida por ti y tenía mis dudas desde que me fui de La Comarca…-

-Yo fui un poco… Lo siento-

-Lo sé, olvídalo. Pero durante todo el viaje no vi más que una educación impecable en ti, eso es lo que veo en todo tu ser- lo miré a los ojos ahora- Hijo de reyes, noble en cada fibra de tu ser. Eres digno, Thorin-

Agradecido me dio un beso. Era como si hubiera olvidado todo eso por un momento, pero yo se lo recordaba.

En silencio nos quedamos abrazados ante la tenue luz. Después de guardar la Piedra del Arca, todo el cuarto se había llenado de una atmósfera sanadora de puro amor y deseo de luchar por estar juntos siempre.


	31. Chapter 31 - Amigos inesperados

**Capítulo XXXI**

**"Amigos inesperados"**

Cuando sus hombres llegaron, Bardo los recibió con el corazón más tranquilo. Pero los soldados no venían solos, una curiosa compañía llegaba a puertas de la ciudad junto con ellos.

Nunca dejaba de ser asombroso ver al pueblo Khazâd, montados en sus ponys y cargados de maravillosas armas y pertenencias.

La ciudad de Valle lucía casi igual a cuando Thorin y Belladonna estuvieron allí. Los Enanos de Erebor habían pactado por ellos pero la delicada situación con los Orcos mantenía a todo el mundo encerrado en sus territorios, los Enanos no habían podido volver a Valle ni trabajar allí.

Pero ahora otro grupo de Enanos llegaba y era bastante numeroso.

-¡Salve rey de Valle!- una voz femenina lo sorprende. Bardo creía que era un varón lo que tenía frente a él pero no, era una Enana mujer.

-Bienvenidos-

Bardo acoge al grupo de Enanos sobrevivientes que sus hombres traían del camino. Ya le habían avisado de la situación y la ciudad de Valle estaba dispuesta a albergar a las desamparadas víctimas de Bolgo por unos días, o hasta que pudieran llegar seguros a Erebor.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? Mis hombres me informaron de lo que pasó. Lamento mucho que nosotros no hayamos podido hacer más- dijo ante la mujer.

-Hicieron suficiente. Nos rescataron antes de que Bolgo nos exterminara a todos- explicaba con dolor la pequeña mujer ataviada por una hermosa armadura. Bardo notaba que en realidad las mujeres Enanas podían ser bastante hermosas.

-¿Son ustedes el pueblo de Ered Luin?- preguntó recordando lo que le había contado la Compañía de Thorin en Esgaroth y más recientemente también.

-Sí, señor-

-¡Oh, noble mujer! Han llegado a su destino-

-No todos, señor- la Enana no pudo aguantar su aflicción y empezó a llorar –No sé qué ha sido de mi hijo-

Los Hombres ayudaron a los Enanos a llegar a la ciudad y recuperarse del ataque. Algunos estaban heridos, la mayoría venía con los ojos desorbitados y acongojados por la desgracia. Le dieron agua y refugio.

Bardo en especial atendió a la única mujer del grupo, y sospechaba que era una Enana especial.

-Noble mujer, no pierda la fe- el gentil Hombre la llevó a sentarse junto a la fuente donde una vez estuvo con Belladonna Bolsón. La Enana no quería agua, ni comida ni ayuda. Sólo quería saber qué había sido de su hijo –Me han informado que no ha habido nada más aparte de la emboscada de la que fueron víctimas. Si alguno de ustedes escapó pues estoy seguro de que está vivo en alguna parte-

A la Enana le brillaron los ojos antes esas palabras y observó al gentil hombre que los recibía tan amablemente.

Los Enanos no estaban acostumbrados a eso, a los Enanos siempre los trataban con desprecio.

-¿Cómo se llama el rey de Valle?-

-Bardo, a su servicio-

-Noble Bardo. Gracias-

Había algo en aquel hombre desconcertante: era gentil, hermoso y la bondad se notaba en su rostro pero una enorme tristeza empañaba sus ojos. Y ella no podía entender por qué estaba tan triste un hombre que acababa de recuperar su ciudad y su reino.

-Y dígame, ¿Es usted familia de alguno de la Compañía de Thorin?-

-Oh sí señor- respondió ella –Soy la esposa de Glóin-

-¡Oh, _Maese_ Glóin, lo conozco!- se animó Bardo.

-Noble señor ¿Lo ha visto? ¿Sabe de él?- preguntaba con ansiedad.

-Claro que sí. Nos conocimos en Esgaroth y hace poco estuvo aquí con toda la compañía-

-¡Está bien y a salvo! ¡Gracias a Mahal!- sonrió la pequeña mujer, pero nuevamente llora pensando en Gimli.

-Muy bien, muy a salvo y espera con ansias reunirse con usted. Se lo aseguro-

Bardo y la Enana se sintieron muy a gusto. El Hombre no podía dejar de admirar la hermosa armadura y las impresionantes armas que cargaba la mujer, obra sin duda de los artesanos Khazâd.

-¿Y cómo se llama su merced?- él sonreía con cortesía.

-Fhinli, para servirle-

-Su esposo es muy afortunado, al tener una familia ¡Oh! ¡No hay dicha más grande!- dijo de repente y los ojos de Bardo se extraviaron en una ensoñación.

-Sí, lo sé. Y usted ¿Tiene familia, noble señor?-

Bardo se ensombreció notoriamente.

-Eh, no, desafortunadamente- respondió Bardo pero no estaba siendo del todo sincero. La Enana no indagó más. Eran ésas gentes muy respetables, observaba el Hombre de Valle, así que ante una pausa Bardo se sorprende a sí mismo comentando a la Enana algo que nunca había dicho antes –De hecho la tuve, eh, tuve una esposa, cuando era muy joven…-

Fhinli supo enseguida que la tristeza que cargaba aquel Hombre era sin duda alguna por eso. Las mujeres podían darse cuenta de eso. Un hombre jamás hubiera reparado en lo que había detrás de ese comentario.

No dijo nada, dejó que Bardo hablara lo que deseara hablar.

-Sí, era muy hermosa y valiente…. Murió tan joven… apenas teníamos unos meses de casados. Pero, en fin, uno no puede hacer nada contra los designios del mundo-

-Así es- ella respetó su dolor. Obviamente Bardo era un hombre que necesitaba amor, y el amor que tuvo lo había perdido y aquella falta le estaba afectando más de lo que a un hombre normal le afectaría.

Habían hombres que no necesitaban amor ni nada de eso, entre los Enanos era cosa común, pero Fhinli notaba que Bardo claramente no era de esos hombres. Bardo lo podría tener todo pero sin amor en su alma habría un vacío por siempre.

Pero no era asunto suyo para andar preguntando más.

–Las mujeres no sobrevivimos mucho tiempo en estos mundos de guerra. Así es-

-Así es, señora de Ered Luin- suspiró.

Después de un rato, más relajado, Bardo se pone de pie.

Habían muchas cosas que hacer. Quiso reconfortar a Fhinli para que no temiera por la vida de Gimli, y ahora había mucho qué hacer y trabajo que cumplir.

Los Hombres esperarían el momento propicio para enviar un mensajero a Erebor e informarles sobre los sobrevivientes. O tal vez no necesitarían tal cosa, ya que los mismo Enanos de Erebor se presentarían ante ellos pronto.

* * *

La ciudad de Valle no se veía muy diferente a cómo Glóin y Oin la habían visto la primera vez.

Los Hombres los llevaron a todos adentro, fuertemente custodiados, y luego volvían a cerrar sus puertas y montar vigilancia.

Bajo la luz de la luna la ciudad estaba sola y en ruinas, como siempre. No habían podido hacer casi nada ninguno de los dos pueblos. Los Enanos estaba atrapados en Erebor y los Hombres en Valle, todo lo demás estaba a merced de los Orcos y las bestias de Melkor.

Y ahora se decía que había un nuevo señor oscuro, aunque de esos rumores nadie podía saber más.

Los días se les hacían más largos y el tiempo más extenso, Glóin extrañaba Erebor como si hubiera estado semanas fuera.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los fatigados Enanos.

En tinieblas los muros enmohecidos y las casa vacías flanqueaban su marcha.

-¿Qué saben ustedes de los Enanos de Ered Luin?- preguntaba Rhôd impaciente a los guardias.

-Tranquilo- su compañero Frár le aconsejaba que tuviera paciencia y no importunara a los Hombres.

Caminaron un trecho y estaba bastante iluminado todo gracias a las antorchas, cuando entonces empiezan a ver gente en la ciudad, y fue la Enana Réa quien divisó a unas personas en el balcón de una casa. Y pensó que sus ojos la engañaban porque esas personas le eran pequeñas, muy parecidas a unos Enanos.

-¡Padre, mira!- Réa acerca su pony al de su padre y llama su atención.

-¡Oh, por Mahal!- el viejo Enano reaccionó con más entusiasmo que su hija –Glóin, Oin, Frár, Flói- llamaba a todos.

Los Enanos del convoy de Glóin encontraron a sus compañeros de las Montañas Azules, allí en Valle.

-Bienvenidos- la voz de Bardo los saluda, pues apenas un mensajero le informa del hallazgo corre al encuentro de los recién llegados –Bienvenidos- saluda otra vez ya enfrente del convoy, muy bien vestido a pesar de todo.

-Bardo de Valle, nos vemos otra vez- Glóin y Oin hacen una reverencia, aún perplejos con las noticias.

A medida que llegaban aparecían más y más personas, pequeñas personas que salían a las calles.

-¡Náli, Lóni!- iban diciendo los soldados Khazâd reconociendo a amigos presentes allí. Náli y Lóni eran de las Montaña Azules y estaban allí sanos y salvos.

Sin embargo Glóin seguía buscando con los ojos entre montones de Enanos y Hombres que se acercaban.

-Glóin, hijo de Gróin. Alguien te espera en la casa principal- el mismo guardia que los había encontrado en el bosque ahora le señala un camino.

Sin habla el Enano se quedó, pero apuró su pony siguiendo la indicación que le habían dado.

Era la casa principal, donde una vez se gobernó Valle, aunque de eso no quedaba mucho. Glóin llega y se apea del pony, y después de una pausa entra al recinto, haciendo sus botas ruido pesado al andar. El recinto le devolvía el sonido con ecos.

En medio de una gran sala lo esperaba una figura que el Enano identificó enseguida:

-Fhinli ¿Eres tú en verdad o me engañan mis ojos?- balbuceó emocionado.

-Esposo mío, aquí estoy- respondió la Enana.

La luz del amanecer se colaba por entre ventanales turbios y sucios. Los Enanos se encontraron entre la sombras con una alegría indescriptible.

Era Valle una ciudad de amigos ahora.

Y pronto volverían a Erebor y según pronosticaba Bardo, la familia de Glóin estaría toda junta de nuevo.


	32. Chapter 32- Sombras del pasado

**Capítulo XXXII**

"**Sombras del Pasado"**

-No entiendo- musitaba Legolas.

-Desde que ese Enano puso sus pies aquí tuve mis primeras sospechas- el rey hablaba como para sí mismo -Pero no quería dejarme dominar sin estar seguro-

-Creí que algo se sabía. Por eso lo golpearon y lo encerraron, para dejarlo morir - el príncipe dijo eso en voz muy baja – ¿Por qué? ¿Fue eso por el tesoro de Smaug, por "tradición", o porque ya sabías algo grave de él, padre?-

-¡Oh, Legolas! Eres joven y quieres cambiar el mundo- suspiró el rey –Pero el mundo no cambiará-

-Ya soy un adulto, háblame con toda la verdad- respondió el joven y Thranduil tenía que reconocer eso.

-Todo este tiempo he estado investigando- continuó -He hablado con el Señor Elrond, he mandado mensajeros a La Comarca y a las cercanías de Ered Luin. Hemos investigado, hemos discutido- divagaba. Los misterios de su padre inquietaban a Legolas demasiado:

-Y todo eso te llevó a la conclusión de que para vengarte de un Enano hay que matar a una Mediana inocente- no se aguantó el comentar.

Thranduil le clavó los ojos.

-Ya sé que Thorin es un monstruo- proseguía Legolas- Eso me han contado todos ¿Pero qué saben de ella? ¿De la hobbit?-

-Belladonna Bolsón- canturreó el rey Elfo y meditó –Ella es una marginada, _ionneg_, una persona que existe pero que en realidad no existe…-

Hizo una pausa mientras el viento que se colaba por entre las cortinas le acariciaban los cabellos, luego prosiguió paseándose por la sala:

-En la Comarca a nadie le importó que ella se hubiera marchado, de hecho más de la mitad de los hobbits ni sabía quién era. Me han contado cosas, nadie la quiere. La verdad es que la muerte es lo mejor que le puede ocurrir a alguien como ella-

-No existía, pero ahora existe, es la Reina Bajo la Montaña y Thorin la quiere- aclaraba Legolas impetuoso –Yo sólo veo que dos personas a quienes nadie quería se encontraron y se enamoraron…- el joven calló al fin por respeto.

Thranduil ante eso sintió una punzada de celos traicioneros. Celos porque Thorin tenía amor y no se lo merecía. Tal vez su decisión de matar a la hobbit era más por algo pasional que por honor y venganza.

Dejó de pasearse por la sala y se dejó caer sobre una silla como si estuviera demasiado cansado para seguir de pie.

-Ése no es el asunto…- replicó.

-El asunto es que yo creía que nuestra raza no hacía estas cosas, y ahora lo estoy viendo- exponía Legolas lleno de energía, pero mareado por tanta confusión.

-En la guerra se mata gente inocente. No creas que nosotros no lo hemos hecho… - bufó -Ah, hora nefasta ésta…-

-Pero padre, explícame por qué tengo que cometer ese acto vil- estalló al fin.

-Esa criatura insignificante, no vale mucho, hijo. Pero todo un reino Enano en buenas manos sí. Erebor no está en buenas manos con ese Enano retorcido y esa hobbit extraña como monarcas. Además de aberrante, no es beneficioso para nuestro pueblo-

-Si lo que quieres es matar a Thorin, mátalo a él pero no a alguien inocente. Eso es lo que no entiendo-

-Thorin debe morir, sí. Es un ser que le quitó los hijos a su hermana para convertirlos en unos bárbaros igual a él… y he ahí otro problema-

El príncipe escuchaba y aunque tuviera miles de preguntas golpeándole la boca, escuchaba.

-Él podrá ser lo que es pero es noble y la sangre de Durin corre pura por sus venas, pero si falta otros Enanos tomarán el poder y será peor, eso lo han pronosticado todos nuestros sabios. Además, Thorin… primero debe vivir lo mismo que yo viví…- sentenciaba el rey ante la mirada perpleja de su hijo - Ni su muerte salva al reino de Erebor, Legolas- cambió de tema. Thranduil trataba de organizar sus ideas, había muchas cosas y todo era muy difícil de explicar.

Al fin suspiró.

Los dos entraron en la habitación. El rey Elfo cerró la puerta y fue a buscar algo en un rincón muy privado.

Legolas casi nunca había entrado a la habitación de sus padres. La última vez había visto algo inquietante y tenía la sospecha de que volvería a ver aquella hacha.

-Hay algo peor que Thorin en ese reino. Un Enano aún peor que podría llevar este país a más desolación y muerte que el reinado del Asesino de Elfos-

Legolas meneaba la cabeza frenéticamente ante un torrente de información que no se detenía..

-Todos hemos analizado y eso sería una fatalidad ¡Ese Enano jamás debe ser rey!- abrió mucho los ojos el Elfo de cabellos platinados.

-¿Y qué Enano sería ése?- el joven hacía memoria, Thorin no tenía hijos, pero sí herederos según tenía entendido –¿Sus sobrinos? Padre, explícame-

-El Enano rubio, Legolas, el Enano rubio. Lo hemos llamado "El wargo" porque es un animal - la expresión de su rostro era muy noble a pesar de tratar un tema tan difícil –Ya te lo dije, Thorin con todos su defectos es… - le costaba reconocerlo pero Thranduil no negaba las cualidades de sus enemigos- un gran Enano, heredero de reyes como Thráin y Thrór, pero Fili… Fili fue entrenado para ser una bestia, y lleva en su sangre la pura barbarie de su padre que fue un Enano terrible-

-Fili ¿Cuál es Fili? Ni siquiera lo he visto. No sé nada de esos hombrecillos- gruñía Legolas, demasiado confundido, y su padre no le daba respiro.

-Fili es malo, Legolas- suspiró y hubo silencio en la habitación –Todos hemos estudiado a esos Enanos, yo y el consejo, y hemos llegado a estas conclusiones. Thorin es tan vil que a veces no era él el que hacía el trabajo sucio, no, usaba a los hijos de su hermana. Fili ha sido como su perro, por eso lo llamamos "el wargo", el perro matón de su tío. Y ese "pupilo" será el heredero de Erebor-

-Pero, yo cuando estuve allá… yo no vi que Belladonna pensara eso ¡Vaya!-

-Hijo, esa hobbit puede estar engañada-

El joven bufó. Tenía dos realidades que chocaban entre sí, la que vio en Erebor y la que veía en su reino.

Thranduil notaba cuán ofuscado estaba, pero el momento había llegado y todo debía salir a flote. Entonces se dirige hacia donde guardaba sus pertenencias más privadas y saca un cofre que tenía muy oculto, y ya bien sabía Legolas lo que era.

-Para un padre es muy difícil esto, hijo, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, que ya tienes edad para enfrentar la verdad-

-¿Qué es eso?- agonizaba el joven.

-El arma que mató a tu madre-

Legolas no quería ver eso, no quería, pero allí estaba la pequeña cosa y el rey se la extendía para que la tomara con sus manos:

-Velo con tus mismos ojos, _ionneg_- dijo evitando mirarlo, Thranduil evitaba las miradas.

Después de vacilar y de negarse a tocar algo tan horrible, el joven se ve obligado a hacerlo. Estaba oxidada la antigua hacha, pero seguía siendo hermosa.

-Mi madre murió…- empezó a decir, recordando.

-Para mí han sido como mil años, porque cada año sin ella dura para mí como cien…- lejos de él Thranduil prefiere enfocar su visión hacia el bosque, detrás de los ventanales –Ocurría una gran batalla en las puertas de Moria porque los Enanos codiciosos se empeñaban en recuperar el reino y el _mithril_ de su antiguo dominio-

-Azanulbizar- Legolas sintió una punzada. Fue en esa época que recibió la terrible noticia de la muerte de su madre.

-Y tu madre no murió, fue asesinada-

-Creía que en batalla…- las lágrimas empezaban a arderle en los ojos al príncipe, no soportaba recordar aquello.

-Ella no estaba en la batalla, Legolas, no murió en batalla. Era una guerra entre Enanos y Orcos, y nosotros los Elfos no teníamos nada que ver pero…-

-Pero yo insistí en ir, en que interviniéramos en ayuda de los Enanos que perdían Moria otra vez ¡Oh padre ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi madre? ¿Qué no es todo como yo creía?-

-No del todo,_ ionneg_- se negaba a darle la cara –Tu madre fue la mujer elfa más hermosa, más dulce que yo haya visto en mis siglos de existencia. Ella amaba la paz, ella amaba a todos, y sentía simpatía por esas criaturas de las entrañas de la tierra-

-Los Khazâd-

-Sí. Estaba muy afligida por la guerra en Azanulbizar y temía por sobre todas las cosas que nosotros nos viéramos involucrados en eso, que tú…-

-¡Oh! ¡No quiero oír!- Legolas quería tirar esa cruel hacha lejos de él, pero en cambio sus ojos élficos se clavaron en las runas que dicha hacha tenía tallada en todo su mango –De Ered Luin… esta hacha perteneció a la casa de Durin ¡Padre ¿Qué significa eso?!-

-A tu madre la mataron a traición, cuando ella una tarde llegaba a Azanulbizar a pactar por la paz entre los Enanos y los Orcos. Había planeado una estrategia que pudo haber funcionado, hijo- el dolor de Legolas alentaba la verdad que Thranduil debía decirle –Ella lo hizo porque supo que tú te ibas a esa batalla y quiso evitar esa desgracia. Se fue sin mí, se fue en son de paz. Ella iba protegida por un pacto de no agredir a Elfos pero un maldito Enano, un _asesino de elfos_, la traicionó. Y así la más dulce criatura de la luz de Los Valar calló en mano de un monstruo. En vez de paz lo que le dieron fue una muerte horrible y vil, una cosa como yo nunca, nunca en miles de años de miserable existencia, he visto con estos desgraciados ojos… Esta hacha quedó como testigo del ataque del Enano. No se lo merecía ¡Mi dulce Inzilbêth, luz de primavera, no se lo merecía!-

Horrorizado Legolas quiere irse de allí y no oír más. En aquel entonces era joven y se dejó engañar por lo que le habían dicho sobre eso, así que nunca supo esa verdad. Ahora la sabía y era igual de terrible.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué es un monstruo el que hizo esto?- el rey le rogaba su perdón –Espero me perdones por no haberte contado el nivel de horror que había en verdad detrás de ese hecho, hijo, ya era demasiado con que yo lo supiera-

-¿Esta hacha es de él?-

-Es del heredero de Durin-

-Pero, pero…-

-Era de Thorin, Legolas, de Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, el que después de hacer su cruel acto se llamó a sí mismo "El Asesino de Elfos"- sentenció Thranduil.

Callado Legolas cayó sobre sus rodillas, no se podía mantener en pie. Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

-Debes vengar a tu madre. Que Thorin pierda a su amada reina así como él me quitó la mía. Jamás un crimen ha sido tan horrible entre los Elfos como el asesinato de la dulce e inocente Inzilbêth.¡Ella también era inocente!-

Y luego un silencio mortal se adueñó de la habitación.

* * *

_Nuevamente un saludo a mis lectoras ^_^y gracias, me alegro les guste mi fic_


	33. Chapter 33 - Cánticos ancestrales

**Capítulo XXXIII**

"**Cánticos ancestrales"**

Gimli resultó ser un enano muy amable. Apenas me lo encontré otra vez me invitó a la cocina donde celebraban una despedida para Gandalf.

La mago partiría de nuevo, con la promesa de averiguar noticas de los padres de Gimli, y de la invasión Orca. Al parecer Bombur estaba más contento ahora y había hecho una merienda especial para el mago, a quien todos extrañaríamos, en especial yo.

-¡Hola Bella!- Bofur me da un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, toda una camaradería que yo ya no sentía tan apropiada.

Tal vez esa libertad se la tomaba porque Thorin no estaba por allí. Gandalf los había dejado a él, Dwalin, Balin, Dáin y a los Enanos del alto mando reunidos en el Salón de los Deliberaciones en medio de asuntos que concernían al reino y a los Orcos.

Yo últimamente prefería no estar presente porque tenía demasiado miedo por él. Mi importunada intervención sería "No arriesges tu vida, nunca, por favor", "Manténte lejos de los Orcos, Thorin, manténte muy lejos de Bolgo"

Tal vez me estaba acobardando, o tal vez era que mi corazón estaba tan aferrado a Thorin como lo estaba a mi alma misma.

-_Maese_ Gimli- dije a propósito sentándome en la mesa mientras Bifur me servía una enorme jarra de cerveza – Desde hacía mucho que quería conocerlo, Glóin me había hablado mucho de usted-

-Oh, llámeme Gimli nada más, su majestad- se sintió muy halagado el Enano con mi trato tan amigable, tanto que se sonrojó.

-Y tú llámame Belladonna, o Bella, como todos- sonreí sorbiendo un poco de cerveza. Yo no tomaba mucho, en realidad.

-¡Oh su majestad!- exclamó Gimli fascinado. De hecho siempre estaba observándome con mucha curiosidad –Me siento muy honrado-

-Así es Bella- comentó Kili que se había sentado a mi lado –Esta chica es algo muy especial-

-No lo dudo, señor Kili, no lo dudo. "La hobbit que se volvió enana", como el gran Thráin la bautizó- saltó con ojos brillantes de admiración. Gimli era muy apasionado por esas cosas.

-Ah, saben de eso- comenté con una sonrisita tímida.

-Todo el mundo en la Tierra Media lo sabe, Bella- rió Gandalf, que en realidad estaba más concentrado en los postres que en la conversación.

-Yo se los conté, je,je- confesó Kili tomándose su cerveza relajadamente -¡Tómate un trago, Bella! Es la mejor cerveza traída de las Colinas de Hierro. Un Enano no viaja nunca sin buena cerveza ni buen tabaco ¿No es así compañeros?-

Su hermano Fili alzó su jarra y lo siguieron Dori, Ori, Oin, Bofur y Bombur. Aunque mi opinión en especial era que Kili no debía tomar más.

-Está bien- tomé mi jarra y brindé con Kili, que tenía esos ojos negros muy brillantes y me miraban profundamente. Tenía miedo de que bebiera de más. Mucho temía que los demás pudieran darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, mucho me temía que con el tiempo ya eso no se pudiera ocultar más –Una buena Enana debe tomar bien ¡Por el regreso de Glóin, Oin, Frár, Floi!... y Fhinli- agregué.

Conmovido, Gimli se puso lloroso al oír el nombre de su padre y su madre de los que no sabía nada. Tomó su jarra de cerveza y tragó sin parar para ahogar su dolor.

-Tranquilo, _maese_ Gimli- le susurró Gandalf –Voy a salir allá afuera y ya verás que pronto tendré noticias. Confía-

Gimli de un golpe puso la jarra seca sobre la mesa y empezó a cantar. El mago y todos los Enanos hicieron silencio:

"_El mundo era joven y las montañas verdes,_

_Y aún no se veían manchas en la luna,_

_Y los ríos y piedras no tenían nombre,_

_Cuando Durin despertó y echó a caminar"_

El cántico era tan profundo que incluso Gandalf cayó bajo una ensoñación.

-¿Qué es?- curiosa en voz baja le preguntaba a Kili, no me daba cuenta que me pegaba demasiado a él.

-Es un canto antiguo, sobre Durin el padre de los Khazâd, y Moria- me susurró.

"_Nombró las colinas y los valles sin nombre;_

_Bebió de fuentes ignoradas;_

_Se inclinó y se miró en el Lago Espejo,_

_Y sobre la sombra de la cabeza de Durin_

_Apareció una corona de estrellas_

_Como joyas engarzadas en un hilo de plata"_

-Qué hermoso- no pude evitar el comentario pues el canto de Gimli me había transportado a tiempos ancestrales. Y tal vez era la cerveza pero parecía poder ver a todos esos guerreros Khazâd y la historia del pueblo Enano allí frente a mis ojos.

Ese efecto lo ocasionaban todos los cantos de los Enanos, lo mismo me provocaban los que Thorin me dedicaba.

–Quiero saber más ¡Oh _maese_ Enano!-

-¡Es el reino de Moria, majestad Belladonna Bolsón!- exclamó el Enano -¡OH Moria! ¡Debemos ver eso!-

-Moria, Moria, Moria- Ori, Dori, Bofur, Bombur… todos repitieron ceremoniosamente ese nombre.

A veces no recordaba ya mi pasado como hobbit. No sólo me parecía a una Enana cada día más, sino que sentía que mi lado hobbit jamás existió.

-¿Alguna vez han estado en Moria?- pregunté.

Ante esa pregunta todos resoplaron.

-Nosotros no- explicó Fili- Pero sí nuestro tío, y Balin y Dwalin, ellos fueron guerreros en Azanulbizar, y allí cayó nuestro otro tío... y murió Fundin, que Mahal guarde sus barbas…-

-Oh- lamenté haberles hecho recordar tal desgracia.

-Pero volveremos a Moria, debemos recobrar Moria- Ori se mostraba inusualmente decidido.

-Y ver el Lago Espejo, Bella, donde Durin se vio reflejado en los primeros días- Gimli y Gandalf intercambiaron miradas y el mago encendió su pipa mientras el Enano proseguía: -¡Algún día podré ver eso!

_"Pero todavía aparecen las estrellas ahogadas_

_en la oscuridad y el silencio del Lago Espejo,_

_y hasta que Durin despierte de nuevo_

_en el agua profunda la corona descansa"-_

Continuó cantando ensimismado ante una mirada extraviada de Gandalf y el silencio de los demás. Pero donde estaba sentada había inquietud, Kili acercaba su mano a la mía, ya sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, y Fili parecía estar en otra dimensión:

-Azanulbizar…- susurraba el joven de rubios cabellos, ensimismado -Fue una batalla muy desgraciada. El alcance de la muerte allí está fuera de nuestros conocimientos…- el rostro de Fili estaba iluminado por una antorcha tan sólo a la mitad, la otra mitad estaba oculta en una oscuridad misteriosa.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo pues era como si algo terrible se escondiera detrás de esas palabras.


	34. Chapter 34 - Entre Fili y Kili

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**"Entre Fili y Kili"**

-Adiós, Belladonna Bolsón, adiós. Los vientos me llevan esta noche-

-Gandalf ¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor?-

-Radagast está esperándome ¿Sabes dónde?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Junto a la puerta secreta- me guiñó el ojo- Hay buenas nuevas según parece. Bolgo está lejos, tal vez planeando algo… pero bueno, adiós adiós- apresuró como si no fuera prudente hablar conmigo.

-Gandalf…-

-Dime-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con la Piedra del Arca?-

El mago suspiró ruidosamente.

-Thorin no va a permitir que la aleje- le informé recordando los ojos rojos y centellantes que tenía Thorin cuando asía el Silmaril.

-Lo sé- gruñó pensativo- Por ahora déjala donde está. Si se la quitas a Thorin empeorarían las cosas-

-Los Elfos la quieren-

-Sí… y creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es solucionar ese conflicto primero. Precisamente- puntualizó severamente -En fin, debo irme-

Los portales de entrada estaban solitarios y el frío de la noche se colaba con facilidad.

Fili me custodiaba como era su costumbre. Los dos hermanos tenían la función de ser mis custodios reales por orden de Thorin. Más atrás Bofur y Bifur se mantenían al margen de mi conversación con Gandalf, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para custodiarme también, porque así lo ordenaba Thorin.

-Si no hubiera sido por Gandalf, Fili, no sé cómo estaría yo ahora- suspiré con un estremecimiento mientras el mago gris desaparecía en la oscuridad. Fili me escuchaba atento con una mirada grave.

A veces el Enano parecía tan duro, sin embargo no lo era, yo veía mucho de la nobleza de Thorin en él, más que en Kili que era físicamente más parecido.

Sería un buen rey algún día, lo presentía.

Cuando Gandalf se marchó y cerraron los portones se sintió más relajado.

-Dime- adiviné que algo quería decir.

Permaneció callado. Él no hablaba mucho de sí mismo, de hecho, era un libro cerrado. Pero logré darle la confianza suficiente para que se abriera.

-Me estoy cansando de que todo el mundo me compare con mi padre- dijo al fin, como si fuera algo malo.

-Oh, entiendo. Es por lo que hablamos en la cocina- comenté a propósito de todas las cosas de las que estuvimos hablando. Se notaba que alguna había molestado a Fili y que por eso necesitaba desahogarse.

-Es normal. Siempre nos comparan con nuestros padres, Fili-

-No cuando no eres tan parecido. Yo soy parecido y eso me hace ser una segunda versión de él- sus sentimientos comenzaban a fluir, como al agua en un grifo que al fin había sido abierto –"Eres igualito", "Hablas como tu padre", "Tienes su misma voz", "Te mueves como él" …- protestaba con inusual tono infantil - Pero yo soy diferente y nadie quiere verlo-

Permanecíamos en el mismo lugar, con los otros Enanos lejos de nosotros.

-Me educaron para ser igual a él, para ser igual a mi tío, me educaron para ser esto que soy pero, dime, Bella ¿Cómo hago para ser lo que yo realmente soy?-

Difícil pregunta, muy difícil pregunta.

-Yo no estoy muy al tanto de la envergadura de tu situación… ni del pasado de ustedes. Pero para ser lo que realmente eres mírame a mí, yo tampoco soy como debería ser… una reina Khazâd, pero ya ves, lo soy al igual que tú eres un príncipe y un Khazâd. Hagas lo que hagas siempre lo serás….-

Respiré hondo, meditando mis palabras.

-Tienes que prestar mucha atención a lo que te dice tu interior, y serte fiel a ti mismo antes de cualquier otra cosa. Eso-

Fili me agradeció mucho eso, a su manera, con una mirada penetrante pero muy honesta.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa Kili?- la cocina estaba casi vacía excepto por Bombur, Gimli y Kili que se había aquedado rezagado tirado sobre una silla –Estás diferente, no eres el amigo que solías ser en Ered Luin- Gimli notaba el aire distinto que cambiaba la presencia del Enano casi por completo y protestaba.

-Mejor no preguntes, Gimli- fue lo que le dijo éste, con muy pocas ganas de hablar.

-Claro que mejor no pregunto- bramó Gimli pero luego bajó la voz –Pareciera que hubieras bebido hasta emborracharte pero no, no estás lo suficientemente bebido, desafortunadamente-

Kili no replicó, sólo refunfuñó.

-Te gusta ella-

El Enano abrió muchísimo los ojos y se levantó de la silla clavándole la mirada Gimli. Bombur no había escuchado pues estaba lejos.

-No te atrevas a pensar ni decir eso otra vez, Gimli-

Gimli se encogió de hombros como si no se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba eso:

-Siempre has sido un dolor de cabeza para tu tío- meneó la cabeza.

-¡No estés juzgándome!- replicó acalorado pero luego cayó otra vez en su depresión y buscó sentarse de nuevo - Es verdad- reconoció al fin -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es demasiado obvio?-

-¿Para los demás? No lo sé. Yo lo sé porque te conozco, sé cómo eras antes, y además veo en ti lo mismo que veo en mi padre para con mi madre. Por eso lo supe- dijo y luego añadió–No me extraña y no me sorprende eso, Kili. Y no voy a juzgarte, sabes que siempre he sido tu amigo. Pero a tu tío no le gustará nada eso… ¿Lo sabe?-

-¿Mi tío? Ehh, por Durin…- Kili respondía nervioso ni querer dar detalles de nada de eso frente a los ojos inquisidores de Gimli.

-Recuerdo cuántas veces hiciste enojar a Thorin. Las peleas que tenían- dijo al fin y echó una risotada que hizo eco en el lugar -¡Kili no tienes remedio!-

De haber estado en Ered Luin antes de hacer el viaje a la Montaña Solitaria, Kili se hubiera reído más que Gimli por eso, pero ahora era diferente, ahora Kili ya no eran tan despreocupado o irresponsable. Sus ojos estaban apagados y severos, y se deslumbraba el naciente brillo de la madurez.

Gimli lo observó por un momento y ante eso dejó de reírse:

-Vaya que estás enamorado, sí- dijo al fin con un resoplido.

-Es suficiente por hoy, mi tío debe necesitarme. Me voy Gimli, adiós-

Dio la media vuelta y se fue cruzando por detrás de Bombur sin detenerse.

* * *

Yo pensaba que podía guardar el cofre de la Piedra del Arca en algún lugar como aquel jardín a donde me llevó Thorin una vez.

Convencí a Fili y a los otros Enanos que me seguían que me dejaran sola, con la excusa de que me iba a mis aposentos a esperar a Thorin. Pero en realidad lo que quería era caminar, y dejar que mi mente se despejara de tantas cosas.

Así y sin darme cuenta, mis enormes y peludos pies me llevaron por pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a parar a aquel subterráneo patio, profundo y solitario, donde estaba el jardín secreto.

Cuál no fue mi sorpresa que al salir de la última escalera al recóndito e inhóspito lugar, una figura oscura y recostada de un banco se dibuja contra el fuego de las antorchas y me hace pegar un salto diciendo: "¡Por Durin ¿Quién eres?!" asustada, pues creía que estaba viendo algún fantasma.

-Soy yo, Bella- reconocí la voz de Kili y mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal.

-Uf, creí que solamente yo y Thorin conocíamos de este lugar- necesité apoyarme de una pared pues temblaba todavía del susto.

-Te olvidas que aquí también jugaba mi madre. Ella nos trajo a mí y a Fili hace unos días- suspiró –Todos estos días mi madre nos ha llevado a conocer todo Erebor, y nos ha contado historias-

-Oh- me preguntaba si Kili estaba sobrio pues lo había visto beber mucha cerveza durante la merienda en honor a Gandalf. Una corriente de aire frío cruzó por allí y me hizo estremecer con un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío?-

-Sí ¡No me imaginaba cuan frías podían ser las entrañas de la tierra! Es muy frío todo aquí abajo-

-Así es- sonrió desanimadamente.

Instintivamente me acerqué al banco para recibir el calor de la antorcha.

-Thorin me trajo a conocer el jardín secreto…- comentaba distraídamente. No me daba cuenta de que Kili tenía los ojos aguados, no todavía –Es cierto, sí, me contó que allí jugaban él, tu madre y Frerin-

Mis labios entonces dibujaron una enorme sonrisa que se me presentó al recordar tan hermoso momento pero que luego se borró cuando volteé la mirada hacia él y descubrí las lágrimas que ensombrecían su alegre y vivaz rostro.

-Kili…-

No me hablaba.

-Estás tomado, lo sabía- bufé molesta como lo hacen las madres que ven a sus hijos así.

-No estoy ebrio, Bella-

-Entonces ¿Qué te pasa?- me despertó un profundo sentimiento maternal pues parecía un niño desvalido. Me le acerqué más solidariamente.

-¿Es que no lo sabes?-

-Ah- otra vez bufé –eso que sientes, Kili, es algo pasajero, créeme, eres un joven muy impetuoso y te emocionas con cualquier…-

-¿Cualquier mujer?- me atajó.

No comenté nada.

-Me hablas como si fueras mi madre. Pero sabes, soy mayor que tú-

-No porque eres Enano y yo hobbit. Los años en los Enanos no cuentan como en los hobbits o como en otras razas. Cien años en un Elfo es como un año para un hobbit o un Enano. Cien años en un Enano es como diez años en un hobbit- le explicaba tal y como Balin me lo había explicado una vez –Así que si yo si fuera Enana, ante ti que tienes casi setenta y ocho años, es como si tuviera ciento cincuenta años-

Sonreí porque me hacía gracia todo eso, pero Kili me cortó con algo que me sorprendió tanto que no pude reaccionar:

No había escuchado nada de lo que dije, él simplemente se acercó a mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos, suave pero impetuosamente, sin darme oportunidad de que pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

_No está de más recordar que cuando yo subo los capítulos, por lo general no están muy profundamente revisados. es después que yo me tomo el tiempo de revisarlos y corregirlos en caso de que haya algún error :) Es bueno releerlos._


End file.
